Teen Titan Shorts
by dragonsroar
Summary: Just a collection of random ideas that pop into my head. May evolve into a plot if I write enough chapters. Might be rated too high. I new chapter is up and running.
1. Shorts

Okay, this is my first fanfic so don't go postal on me if ya don't like it. Please just read it and take it from there. This is just a random collection of ideas involving the Teen Titans. They may not represent the show to detail and I in no way own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Scooby Dooby Doo

Our resident shape-shifter known as BeastBoy was just sauntering out of the shower after his friends 'politely' asked him to take a shower. And when I say 'politely' I mean they threatened to sic Raven on him. Out of fear of being drowned he _reluctantly_ took a shower. And personally, he actually enjoyed it. It felt great to get clean (on occasion) and his body was all tingly from the recent shower. Now came the task of finding his clothes. Being the slob he was he stripped clothing on his way to the bathroom and not in the bathroom itself. So as of right now he was gathering his clothes. He had just found his shirt and pants and was now on a hunt for his belt. Looking left and right he spotted his belt down the hall. He dashed down the hall and scooped up the belt, tucking it under his arm. Now all he had to find was his...

"Would these happen to be yours?" asked a voice

BeastBoy turned to see Raven standing to his side holding up his boxer shorts.

"It would appear you like Scooby Doo." she replied, a hint of a blush on her face

BeastBoy nearly dropped what he was holding out of sheer shock. His face turned red and his whole body tensed up

"W-W-Where did you get those!" he yelled, obviously out of embarrassment

"On the floor." she replied, in her usual monotone, but that blush never left her face. "Would you mind not leaving them there?" she asked

"Could I have them back?" he asked, looking at the ground

"Glad you asked. Holding _your_ underwear for any period of time is hazardous to my health." she said before heaving them at BeastBoy

The boxers conveniently landed on BeastBoy's head, for his arms were a little _preoccupied_. (As in hiding his business)

"And another thing, I wouldn't go walking around naked in the tower. You know all of the security cameras are on." she said before walking off

And at that moment as he shook his Scooby Doo boxers from his head he looked up at one of the security cameras and saw the little red recording light.

* * *

Little Bunnies

In only apair of black pants BeastBoy was stealthily creeping through the halls toward a certain person's room.

"Now, while Raven is out, cleaning her teeth I'll just sneak into her room for a little...REVENGE!" BeastBoy said as he slipped into Raven's room, laughing manically

"Dude, it is so dark in here." he told himself

But his highly sensitive eyes quickly adjusted to the low light, giving him just enough light to tip-toe over to her dresser and to peak inside.

"Ah ha! Found them!" he proclaimed

Then...the lights flicked on.

"_Hello Garfield_." came a familiar female voice.

The voice was a mix of anger and embarrassment. Oh, and the want to end somebody's life. To say that BeastBoy was dead would've been an understatement. And digging his grave deeper he said...

"Wow Raven. Didn't know you like Bunny undies." he said, holding the incriminating evidence in hand.

* * *

I Pledge Allegiance, To My Shorts

"Yo B, me and Rob are about to play a little game of hoops. Want to play?" asked the half metal man

"Sure Cy." replied the green shapeshifter

With his trademark grin on his face he followed his best friend up to the roof of the tower. However that grin faded when he saw what was hanging from one of the many antennae on the roof of the tower. BeastBoy turned to see Robin trying his hardest to contain his laughter, and failing miserably. Cyborg stood straight, bit his lip, and then put his hand up to his head and saluted the Scooby Doo boxers that were blowing in the breeze. And if to make matters worse who should come up but Starfire a_nd_ her camera.

"Raven was correct, the holiday of saluting one's undergarments is today." came Starfire brightly

Then she clicked a quick picture of the blowing shorts.

"Alright Raven...THIS MEANS WAR!" BeastBoy bellowed; his face red as a beet.

* * *

Skipping Along the Bunny Trail

Now payback can be _so_ sweet at times. But at other times payback can be a bitch. It all depends one who is on the receiving end of that payback. We find Raven enjoying one of the rare times that she could sit down and read one of her many books. However that rare time didn't last long when the others, minus BeastBoy came in.

"Yo Rae! It's movie night!" came Cyborg

Raven cringed, andthen sighed, knowing that now she would be unable to finish her book. Closing it and sitting it on her lap she asked

"And what piece of cinema will we be rotting our brains with this week?" Raven asked, clearly uninterested

"Well it's called, The Cannibal Ghost on Haunted Hill." Cyborg replied

"Wow, it sounds _so_ good." Raven replied, sarcasm dripping from that comment

She turned and noticed that BeastBoy wasn't present with the group. She cocked an eyebrow and asked

"Where's BeastBoy?"

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Little grass stain left about five minutes ago. Said he needed to get away."

Raven's eyebrow rose higher.

"Oh, and speaking of BB, he told me he wanted us to see this little movie he made before he left. Said it be great."

"BeastBoy, made a movie. This I have to see." Raven replied

"Alright then. Let's pop her in." Came Cyborg

As the four teens plopped on the couch, the installed movie began to play. At first the screen was dark, but soon a small cardboard sign that was held by BeastBoy's gloves appeared on the screen. The sign said...

"The Hidden Bunnies."

Starfire instantly perked up at the thought of bunnies and began to watch intensively as the screen went dark again. Moments later we see one of the halls of Titans Tower, and the screen moving lopsided, as if somebody is walking awkwardly with a camera.

"Dudes and Dudettes." came a familiar voice, though it was in a bad impersonation of the Crocodile Hunter "Welcome to BeastBoy's "Exotic Animals Hunt." Today we'll be searching for the elusive Bunnyware." he said

The camera zoomed in and out and moved all around the hallway until it rest on the ground, and revealed a very embarrassing sight.

"Ah! Looks like we've found one now maties." said BeastBoy as he focused on the bunny undies

Raven immediately hid behind her book, not reading, just hiding. Her face had turned several shades of red.

"Are those not Raven's pan-" But Starfire was cut off when she saw Robin and Cyborg moving their hands across their necks in a silent attempt to silence her. Starfiire did not get it.

"And what do you know, this must be our lucky day." came BeastBoy as he now focused on two bunny undies that seemed to be tangled together"It seems we have discovered the secret mating ritual of the Bunnyware."

The sofa began to vibrate violently.

"Oh...what cute undergarments." came Starfire cheerfully

The bones in Raven's knuckles cracked as she held tighter on her book.

"And what is this...dude...it seems they have created a family." came BeastBoy, focusing on a large group of the bunny undies

"Um...Star...maybe we should go." came Robin, fear evident in his voice

"Yeah...You know why don't we watch the Cannibal Ghost on Haunted Hill in my room." Cyborg suggested, his voice shaking

"But friends, why must we leave? Is this television not larger than the one in Cyborg's room?" she asked

"Well yeah...but I think Raven wants to see the rest of BeastBoy's movie..._alone_." Robin replied, slowly creeping away

The sofa slowly started to rip in half.

"But why? Why would Raven simply enjoy viewing the movie? Why notus all?" Starfire asked

But the young tameranian didn't get an answer for she was quickly dragged from the common room and pulled to Cyborg's room by Robin and Cyborg. It was safe to say that Starfire was confused. When she was sure her friends were gone Raven calmly put her book down, walked over to the TV and popped out the movie. With one quick movement she snapped it in half and used her powers to levitate it into the trash. Then she phased through the ceiling and continued upward, moving past the roof of the tower, climbing ever higher until she was at least a good hundred feet away from the tower. Then she released what she had kept skillfully pent up...

"**I WILL FIND YOU BEASTBOY, AND WHEN I DO YOU SHALL EXPERIENCE PAIN LIKE NO OTHER!**" she bellowed

A bolt of energy rang through the air.

* * *

The Showdown: A Fling

The next day was surprisingly calm. Neither Raven nor BeastBoy pulled anything. The others were worried; especially over Raven. When Raven was angry with you she was known to hold a grudge. But for some reason the sounds of BeastBoy's painful death didn't come. Even BeastBoy was a little shocked about not dealing with immediate retribution. His prankster side deduced that Raven was up to something. What that something was, was beyond him. But knowing Raven it would probably be something tactful.

"Wonder what she's up to?" he wondered

Speaking of what she was up to, why _don't_ we see what she's up to? In the confines of her dark room Raven had been thinking over yesterday's antics. From when she found his shorts on the ground, to finding him in her room with her own undergarments, (where bolted before she could kill him), to her little 'prank', and finally to his counter-prank. Being the level-headed person she was she didn't let the little temper tantrum she had yesterday get to her. Now she was thinking of ways to enact revenge. But as countless ideas wafted into her brain she sighed after seeing that all possible ideas had one similar consequence. If she played this little game with him and retaliated BeastBoy would simply counter, never being the person to give up when it came to pranking. No, the only way to end this was to confront the green changeling and settle this matter green man to pale woman.

"She is going to end you man." came Cyborg

"No she's not." replied BeastBoy confidently

The two best friends were walking the halls of the tower, heading for the game room. Along the way Cyborg was trying to warn BeastBoy of his inevitable doom, but always the optimistic person, BeastBoy told Cyborg he had nothing to worry about.

"Raven is known to hold a grudge B." came Cyborg

"Yeah, but she usually gets you soon after. And since she hasn't, she's probably forgot." he replied

Cyborg simply stared down at the ignorant shape-shifter and sighed. He was hopeless.

"Well look man. I _know_ she's gonna get you and I don't want to be around when it happens." he said

And as if the gods thought it would be funny to taunt him, who should be talking toward them from the opposite way but Raven herself. She wore her normal monotone expression with her eyes squarely focused on BeastBoy. Cyborg and BeastBoy stopped, though for completely opposite reasons. Cyborg's was fear. Fear that Raven might hurt him in the crossfire, while BeastBoy's was curiosity. Raven didn't look mad; strange. When she was only three feet from the two she stopped and asked...

"Cyborg, I would like to speak with BeastBoy, _alone_. Would you mind leaving us?"

You didn't have to ask Cyborg twice. He turned on his heel and flew down the hall, back to the common room in a blur. With him gone she focused her attention back on BeastBoy, who still seemed perplexed. Though she didn't give him the chance to reply for she spoke.

"It seems that we got a little out of hand yesterday with the whole 'pranks involving ones undergarments' and I would like for it to end. So I ask you this. If you return my undergarments then I will return yours." she stated matter-of-factly

"That's it?" he asked

"Yeah." she replied, he expression never changing

"I mean, you don't want to kill me or get revenge or nothin'?" he asked

"Yes BeastBoy. I would rather this end quickly and without further embarrassment. Our friends now no of our specialized undergarments and want this as water under the bridged as soon as possible." she replied

"Okay?" he replied, eyeing her warily

Reaching in his pockets he pulled out two pairs of her undies and handed them to her.

"All of them." she stated

"Fine, fine." he replied before pulling out another four pairs

"Good." she replied, happy that her undergarments were once again in her care

"Okay, you got you're back, can I have mine now?" he asked

"Fine." she handed him his boxers and without a moment's hesitation took off to her room.

However she had only made it to her room door before she heard...

"Hey. You cut a hole in them!" he shrieked

Okay, maybe she got a little revenge.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first TT-fanfic. It is obviously a comedy about BB and Rae. (A couple I duly support) Hopefully I will be able to write more fanfics about Teen Titans. But please, read and review. 


	2. Shoulds and Should Nots

This is chapter two of my little humor series. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The "Why You Should and Shouldn't" Story.

Why you shouldn't go into Raven's room. 

"Yo Rob?" Cyborg called

"Yeah Cy?" Robin replied, pulling his head away from the newspaper he was reading

"Have you seen BB? Him and I were supposed to play Ultimate Smash People today, but I can't find the little grass stain." Cyborg responded

"No, not really. I mean I did see him talking with Starfire earlier. I think they were near Raven's room. But I was sorta busy so I don't know what they were talking about." Robin told him

"Guess B tried to get in on their meditation or something." Cyborg surmised

Robin simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to his newspaper. Cyborg left his friend to search for his other friend. Scanning the halls for the life-signs of BeastBoy he eventually found a reading coming from Raven's room. A little hesitant to disturb her, he thought about just leaving and look forBeastBoy somewhere else. But he was curious on why Raven, _Raven_ of all people would let someone like BeastBoy into her room. So he knocked, rather loudly. Inside he could here a series of voices and shuffling. Then the door opened to reveal a hooded and annoyed Raven.

"What?" she asked in her trademark monotone

"Uh...you seen BB around?" Cyborg asked

"What, am I his keeper?" she asked sarcastically

"Just wondering. Got a reading that BB was in here." he replied

"Well he's not, now please leave." he ushered

"Alright Rae, I'll just look for him somewhere...who is that?" he asked, pointing to a wiggling figure on the ground.

Whoever it was, was tied up with rope, had a gag in his mouth, and was wiggling around frantically. Upon closer examination the green hair and green skin gave way to who it was.

"BeastBoy?" he pondered

The alleged shape-shifter turned to his robotic companion and muttered frantically, trying in a desperate attempt to get Cyborg to help him.

"Rae, why's BeastBoy on the floor tied up...and why is Star holding a bowl of her pudding above him?" Cyborg asked, half-accusingly and half-stupefied

"The less you know the better off you'll be. Now bye." she replied

Cyborg stared at Raven, then at Starfire, and then at BeastBoy. Then he repeated the process once more before saying...

"You know what, I really don't want to know what ya'll are doing. So I'm gonna leave."

"Smart decision." Raven replied

BeastBoy on the other hand didn't think it was such a hot idea and wiggled around even more frantically and managed to hack out the gag.

"Wait Cy! Don't leave! HELP ME!" he blurted out, but it was too late..._far_ too late, for the door closed.

The last thing Cyborg heard before disappearing down the hall was...

"NO! HAVE MERCY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Why you should have a mutant moth as a pet.

"Oh friend BeastBoy, I would like you to taste my newest pudding, the Pudding of Tanginess." came an overly cheerful Starfire

BeastBoy gave Starfire a look.

"Okay...what's in it?" he asked hesitantly

"Oh, there is the lemons, the sugar, the mustard, and many other sweet and sour ingredients all mixed into a tangy recipe that ignites your tastes buds. It would be most pleasant if you were to try some. Robin did, but when I asked him how it was he did not speak. He must have been so full of joy that he could not, though his face was as you say 'scrunched up'. Then he ran to the room for baths. Strange?" she replied, rubbing her chin

BeastBoy went rigid. There was no way he was going to taste that stuff. He looked around for anything that would diffuse the conversation, but found none.

"So, you will try it?" Starfire asked, hope brimming from her eyes.

BeastBoy pulled on his collar and started to sweat.

"Dude! What am I gonna do?" he thought

Then he felt something pushing against his leg. Looking down he saw a familiar mutant insect. And by the looks of it, it looked hungry. A sly grin spreaded across his face as a devious plan formed in his head.

"Sure Star. I'd _love_ to try some." he replied, smiling innocently

"Oh thank you friend! You have made me most glad!" she responded gleefully

"Okay Star let me have it." he asked, holding out his hands

"Okay."

She placed the bowl of pudding into his awaiting hands and watched with mirth as he dug his spoon into the pudding. Slowly he brought the spoon to his mouth and nearly placed it into his mouth, but he quickly blurted out...

"Dude? What's that?"

"Where?" Starfire asked, turning quickly in the opposite direction.

While she was distracted BeastBoy shoveled in the yellow looking substance into Silky's mouth before standing up straight; just as Starfire returned her gaze to the green shape-shifter.

"I did not see anything friend. What was it that you saw?" she asked

"Guess it was nothing. Hey look Star, all gone." he said, showing her the empty bowl

"Oh my, BeastBoy. You must have been famished. Would you like a second helping?" she asked

"Uh...no...I'm fine. I think I'll just sleep off this big meal." he replied, rubbing his belly and heading off

When he was clear of Starfire he pumped his hand in the air, exuberant over his victory. Meanwhile; back in the common room, Starfire was gently stroking Silky and talking to her strange pet.

"I hope friend BeastBoy has a pleasant slumber. The Zorka Berries I included in my pudding makes it very hard for a person to rest."

Why you should know what's in Starfire's pudding

We find Cyborg, the lean mean teen fighting machine busily working on his T-car (once again). His constant prodding of probing of his beloved 'baby' shows his dedication (obsession) to perfectness. While working on his car a certain mutant moth wanders into the garage. And for some reason he was shaking rather strangely. Cyborg wheels himself from under his car, content on a job well done. While wiping the oil stains on his face he notices Silky making his way over to him.

"Hey Silk, how's it hanging?" he asks

Silky gurgles a response and smiles lopsided. Cyborg chuckles at the mutant moth's strange behavior and pets him. However as he pets him he begins to shake a little more violently.

"Yo Silk, what's up?" Cyborg asks

Silky opens his mouth and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieks a certain half metal man

If on command the other Titans assemble in the garage to view a very strange sight. Standing over Cyborg was Silky, jumbo size, and apparently eating Cyborg's arms.

"My little bumgorf, you are not little anymore!" comes a shocked Starfire

"He ate my arms!" cried Cyborg

The situation was oddly familiar and equally weird.

"Okay, can someone tell me how this happened, _again_?" Robin asked, exasperated

"I do not know Robin. He should only mutate further when he has ingested Zorka Berries. However, I have not fed him any, and the only thing I have used them in is my new...pudding?" she replied, then turned to BeastBoy, a suspicious look in her eyes

"BeastBoy? By any chance did you feed Silky any of my pudding?" she asked warily

"What...me...no..." he replied, looking around nervously

Starfire glared at him.

"Well I guess we know who fed him the Zorka Berries." came Raven

"IF I HAVE ARMS I'D STRANGLE YOU BEASTBOY!" bellowed Cyborg

* * *

Why you shouldn't make Raven angry while she is holding a weapon

"Okay Titans." came Robin "Today we'll be going over the fire safety routine." he said

Robin being the leader thought it was necessary to go over different safety precautions in the tower ever so often, and today happened to be fire safety. As usual Starfire was completely attentive at review of fire safety. However the other Titans could care less. Cyborg knew the routine by heart, and circuits. Sometimes having half a robotic brain can come in handy. Raven knew the routine as well so she thought it was pointless to go over it _again_. She swore Robin loved to toot his own horn sometimes. And BeastBoy had other plans: like lying around lazily all day, playing a few games with Cyborg, eat, eat some more, sleep, eat, sleep again, and so forth. So it was safe to say that Robin was really only speaking to one of the Titans.

"Now if you are on fire the first thing you do is?" Robin asked

Starfire instantly put her hand up and said "You do the stopping, dropping, and rolling."

And to prove that her answer was correct she did exactly what she said.

"Uh...good job Star." Robin replied, somewhat distraught as he watched her roll around on the ground.

"Now if we could only get BeastBoy to roll over." came Raven from behind

The affirmed changeling overheard that and shot the empath a glare.

"Thanks Star for...the demonstration." Robin replied, hoping to end the strange display

"You are welcome Robin." she replied, standing on her own two feet

"Now Titans, should there be a fire in your room, and you can't open your door what would you use to get it open?" he asked

"I would use my alien strength to knock the stuck door down and escape." Starfire replied

"But the door is too hot Star, you'd burn yourself doing that." Robin replied matter-of-factly

"Oh..." she thought the question over "Then I shall use my Starbolts to blast the door down and escape." she replied, hoping that, that would be a sufficient answer

"Well, I guess that's correct..." Robin began

"Did I not answer correctly?" Starfire asked

"No...not exactly. Sure, using your Starbolts would be a great idea, but let's say that you can't use your powers. Then what would you do?"

"But Robin, why would my powers not work? I would not be confused during a blaze." she asked

"I know, I'm just saying _if_ your powers weren't working for _some_ reason, _then_ what would you do?" he asked with emphasis

"Oh...I would..." she began to ponder, searching through her mind for the answer.

At first it was kinda blurry, but as she thought harder the object in question began to take form. It had a wooden handle, long curved wedge blade, and to a normal human, exceptionally heavy.

"I would use...the axe!" she exclaimed

"Right Star!" he replied, pleased that someone was listening. Then turning to Cyborg he asked "Did you bring the axe?"

"Huh...what...oh sure." he replied, snapping out of his daze

Reaching over in a cabinet nearby he produced the axe, which looked a lot more hi-tech than any normal axe.

"I'd like to introduce ya'll to the T-Axe!" he said triumphantly (Now who didn't see that one coming?)

"Now who didn't see that one coming?" Raven said dryly (Is there an echo in here?)

Cyborg ignored that comment, much too proud to about his new gadget to care.

"This baby has 42 different functions. It can drill, shovel, wipe, scrub, bang, pick, wax, beat, stir, hit, etc. Shoot, if I gave it teeth then it would eat. This baby can do it all." he explained, brimming with the fondness of a mother hen.

"Can it hack?" Robin asked

"What?" Cyborg asked, suddenly perplexed by the simple question

"You know, hack? That _is_ what an axe is designed for." Raven replied

"Oh, yeah." Cyborg replied

"Okay then, who would like to demonstrate how to properly us the axe on this simulation door we have set up?" Robin asked

BeastBoy was about to raise his hand. He wanted more than anything at the moment to use such a cool and dangerous gadget

"...Except for BeastBoy." Robin finished

BeastBoy's dreams were dashed abruptly

"Aww man." he mumbled

Robin turned to the other Titans. He thought about asking Starfire but she was just as bad with pushing buttons as BeastBoy was. And knowing Cyborg he probably added a numerous amount of pointless buttons the axe. So it was safe to say that he didn't ask her. So he turned his attention to Cyborg, the axe's creator.

"Don't look at me dog." Cyborg commented

"What? Why not?" Robin asked

"I spent valuable resources building this thing and I think I'm exempt for actually using it. Besides, my 'baby' needs a tuning."

"But..." Robin began

_But_, it was too late. Cyborg was already out of the door, whistling Dixie. The axe now lying gracefully on the table. With its creator gone Robin turned to none other than Raven, who (like stated above) could care less.

"Raven?" he asked, his leadership role starting to surface

"What?" she asked, even though she knew full well what he was going to ask

"Since I don't trust BeastBoy with this axe and I don't want any unnecessary trips the infirmary, by unaminous decision I declare you the demonstrator of this exercise." he replied

"Goodie." she quipped, her disdain for this moment evident

"Okay then Raven. Just take the axe and take down the false door in the fewest number of swings as you can." Robin explained

Raven sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. She took the axe in hand, seeing that it was much heavier than it looked.

"Why Cyborg packs these things with so many useless accessories it beyond me." Raven muttered

She turned to face the false door, axe firmly in hand. She reeled back, putting weight on her back leg to support herself. Then just before she swung and annoying noise shot into her ears.

"Hey Raven!"

Raven was so shocked by the sudden outburst that she nearly lost her balance and nearlykilled whoever was behind her with the sharp implement. Turning ever so slowly, dangerously slow she turned to see the unlucky fool who surprised her.

"What BeastBoy?" she asked the unlucky fool

The unlucky fool responded "Maybe you should hold the axe at a different angle, ya know, for more a better impact." he suggested

She replied straight-forward "One, I do not need _your_ help to break down a door, and two, why do _you_ think you know how to skillfully break down a door?" she asked

"Duh..._BeastBoy_." he replied

It took Raven a moment to catch onto what he was implying. When she got it she almost agreed with his logic. He turned into a variety of animals that used their skulls in battle. And knowing BeastBoy, he had taken down more than his fair share of doors. But the thing was she a_lmost_ agreed with his logic.

"Even though you're insight is appreciated, I will not be needing it." she told him before turning back to the door

Once again she pulled back; ready to take the door down. But once again the unlucky fool yelled in her ear.

"Hey Raven!"

"What BeastBoy?" she repeated, aggravated

"Ya know if ya come down like this, instead of this, then you'll probably get more 'oomph'." he told her, holding his hands up to show her his meaning

"Oomph?" she asked, appalled that he actually used that word

"Yeah, 'oomph'." he replied

"Like I've stated before BeastBoy, your advice is duly noted, but I will not be requiring it." she told him before turning back to the door, again

Once _again_ she pulled back, determined to end this door's existence so that she could end this exercise and get back to her reading. But before she could break it down that unlucky fool bothered her yet again.

"Hey Raven!"

"**What BeastBoy!**" she seethed, trying her very best not to flip on him

"Maybe if ya put you're whole weight into the swing it'll be easier to take the door down. 'Cause ya know you got enough of it." he suggested

Now he only meant for that comment to mean that Raven had more weight than him because she was slightly taller than he was. Problem was it didn't come out that way. Now what Raven thought was that BeastBoy had insulted her weight. Now if there is one thing you do not do is insult a woman's weight. That and the fact that he kept annoying her was the straw that broke the camels back. But instead of blowing up on him she took a deep breath, turned to him and said...

"So BeastBoy? I should hold the axe at this angle, correct?" she asked, showing him

He nodded his head.

"And I should come down like this, correct?" she asked, showing him, and bring the axe dangerously close to his head

He nodded his head, oblivious.

"And if I put my entire weight into the swing it will be easier to take it down, correct?" she asked, positioning herself

"Yep, should be a snap to take the door down." he replied

"Who said anything about the door?" she posed

"Dude? What are you talking about?"

"Hold still." she told him

BeastBoy didn't realize what Raven was talking about until he saw the evil, toothy grin spread across her face. You know, the 'I'm a crazed axe murderer and you're my next victim' smile. And Raven did have an axe, and BeastBoy was a victim, and she might murder.

"Raven?" Robin asked warily

Down in the garage, Cyborg was happily tuning his 'baby' when he heard a scream,a scream of bloody murder. In a few seconds a terrified BeastBoy exploded into the garage, his face so pale that it rivaled Raven's.

"HELP! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!" he shrieked, clinging to Cyborg for dear life.

Not even the Jaws of Life would have been able pry him from Cyborg's arm.

"What is the matter B?" he asked, annoyed that the horrified BeastBoy would not let go

His question was answered when he saw Raven holding his axe, an evil smile on her face.

"Cyborg, I suggest that you leave quickly if you do not want to share BeastBoy's fate." she told him rather calmly

You didn't have to tell him twice. Quickly pushing a series of buttons on his arm, said arm popped off and landed on the ground, BeastBoy along with it. Then Cyborg lunged into his 'baby', started the ignition, and with one hand sped out of the garage and to anywhere but the T-Tower at the moment. The sound of tires screeching against the concrete were the final sounds of Cyborg's departure. With that little distraction gone Raven turned back to BeastBoy who had yet to release his grip on Cyborg's forlorn arm.

"Now, where were we?" Raven asked

With her hood down up, casting most of her face in shadow, and the axe in hand she strangely resembled the Grim Reaper. In a desperate attempt to live he took Cyborg's arm and started to wave it in front of her like a sword.

"I have Cyborg's arm, and I know how to use it!" he warned, waving it pathetically

Raven almost felt bad for his pathetic attempt at defense, the key word being _almost_. With a wave of her hand she flung the dejected appendage into a far corner of the garage. His only defense against the seemingly calm girl that had gone deranged, clanging against a series of tools.

"Any last words?" she asked, holding the axe in his suggested manner

"Can ya make it quick and painless?" he asked pitifully

"No." she replied before bring the weapon down.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for another update. I've had a bad case of writers block, but this idea came to me today so I wrote it down before I forgot. So please read and review, and maybe give me a couple of ideas. 


	3. Rain, Death, and Small Furry Animals

Been a long time since I've updated this story. But I've got a few new ideas I'd like to post so I hope you enjoy readers. In The Rain 

It was raining that day, just as the Titans were getting back from an afternoon of crime stopping. It wasn't a cold rain like on most days, but one of those really warm rains that makes you feel comfortable if you were to sit in it all day. Cyborg parked the T-Car in the garage and was the first to climb out. Robin came soon after; then Raven, BeastBoy, and finally Starfire. All the Titans looked out at the rain and felt depressed. There was nothing to do and they couldn't exactly go out. Even Raven, who normally loved to stay in the tower, felt the nagging feeling of boredom blanket her. The one to take it the hardest was BeastBoy. He was prone to grow bored quickly and need something to stimulate him at all times or he would succumb to vegetation. As the others headed inside, Beastboy hypnotically walked to the garage door and looked outside. Even though it was raining pretty hard it was still rather warm out. The blanket the rain portrayed in front of him seemed to wash away anything in view. He just saw rain.

"Get over here B before ya get wet man." he heard Cyborg call

Or he though he did...He hadn't actually though. BeastBoy pulled his glove off and stuck it out of the garage door and into the rain. The warm water pelted his green skin and made it tingle; he liked this feeling. It stirred something inside of him and he didn't want to leave; he wanted more! Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He walked out into the rain and let the water caress his entire body.

"Dudes!" he called "Come on out, this feels great!"

"And get soaked? I'll pass." Raven commented

"But really, this is awesome, just try it!" he called

Then, without warning, he broke into dance, splashing around in the water, not caring if he was getting soaked. The feeling; it was too good to pass up!

"Heh...heh, heh...heh, heh, heh..." the others turned to see Cyborg chuckling to himself "I have to admit ya'll, it does look awesome." he replied. Then with uncontrollable mirth he called out to BeastBoy "Wait up B!" and joined his friend in the rain.

The moment the rain hit his metallic body is slide down as if it had been waxed repeatedly. But for the rain that hit his organic parts he felt a feeling like no other and with this feeling came the mood for him to dancing like BeastBoy.

"Come on ya'll, this is great!" he called

Robin and Starfire looked at one another briefly before Starfire asked

"Friend Robin, shall we join our friends in the dancing in the tears of the sky?" she asked "It seems quite enjoyable."

Robin thought about it, long and hard. He was leaning toward no, they had combat practice and all, but when he saw the hope brimming up in Starfire's eyes he couldn't possible say no and he caved.

"Sure Star, let's join them." he replied

"Yay!" she squealed, pulling Robin out of the garage and into the rain

Her senses went into overload when the rain hit her orange skin and she immediately felt great-unbridled joy.

"This feeling is most pleasant! It is as if tiny wet people are dancing all over my body!" she exclaimed

Robin felt the tingly feeling as well, and loved it. He took a deep sigh and let his muscles relax and for once, in a long time, he felt completely at ease. The rain just seemed to wash his troubles away, along with the hair gel in his hair, letting it fall in a mess on his face. He let the warmth take hold and let his mind become absent minded. It was invigorating!

"Hey Raven, come on out!" he called "You'll love it!"

Raven simply crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow in disbelief while she watched her friends play around in the rain like idiots.

"Known of this will be 'great' when you all catch a cold." she commented

"But friend, how can we catch 'The Cold' when we are out in the warmness?" Starfire asked

Raven sighed; Starfire hadn't understood the concept.

"Never mind." she mumbled, turning around to the elevator. "Get sick, see if I care." she called to them

"Oh come on Rae, it's fun!" called Cyborg who had just splashed in a big puddle of water

Ignoring that Raven was ready to step into the elevator to leave but suddenly felt a hand grab hers. She turned; it was BeastBoy.

"Please?" he asked, soaking wet, smiling that stupid grin of his that he always wore whenever he wanted Raven to do something with the group

"No." she replied to him, her tone even and clear

"Just this once?" he asked, determined to get her out

"No." she replied again

"PLEASE!" he begged, on his knees while he gripped her hand

"No!" she said, a little more forceful

"Why not?" he whined

Raven turned to him and responded to his question.

"I do not like getting wet." she replied to him slowly "It will lead to nothing but trouble."

"Oh really?" he inquired

Instantaneously morphing into a dog he dried himself thoroughly, making sure that he got water everywhere, including on Raven. When the shower ended she glared at him, daggers shooting from her eyes. She growled slightly before yelling at the annoying shape-shifter.

"BeastBoy!" she barked "You will pay!" she seethed

Morphing back to his human form he aimed to taunt her.

"Ya hafta catch me first." He teased, taking off in a sprint

As he ran Raven was close behind, ready to ring his neck. BeastBoy on the other hand kept running; clean pass the T-Car, his friends, the driveway, and the front yard. He didn't stop running until he was at the rocky shore of the island. He turned to see if Raven had followed him and she was right there, water streaming down her face while he cloak drooped under the weight of the falling water. Raven went to grab him, but as she did a single drop of water managed to hit her face even with the safety of her hood. When it did she feel something stir. She looked up into the sky as if she didn't know where the water had come from and rainwater drummed on her face. Her anger quickly cooled and it was replaced with contentment. The rain seemed to come from nowhere; she couldn't even tell the clouds apart. Her hood feel from the pounding of the rain and her hair soon became matted against her face. But she didn't care. The gentle caressing of the rainwater had her hypnotized. For once, in her entire life, she felt entirely calm. It was like meditating but only better. It was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced, and this was saying something for a person who had spent most of her life hiding her emotions. She felt so alive! She wanted to cry out to the heavens! But sticking to her persona she replied very calmly to the immense feeling.

"This is nice." she finally said, completely calm

A slight smile, nearly unrecognizable, crept along her face.

"I told you." she heard

Looking down she was BeastBoy smiling back up at her; she had completely forgotten that he was there.

"I guess you were right." she replied "For once." She added

Raven's smile grew.

"You're smiling." he said

"Yes." she replied

Her smile grew more.

"Guess you really like it, huh?" he asked

"Yes." she replied

It grew even more.

"You know, when someone's enjoying something a lot they usually laugh." he told her

"I know." she replied

It continued to grow.

"So why don't you?" he asked

"Why don't I what?" she asked

She knew what he meant, he knew that she knew what he meant, and he knew what she was waiting for.

"Laugh." he replied, plain and simple

It started out as a chuckle, but it grew to be more. It was a small laugh, but a laugh nonetheless, from Raven, herself. BeastBoy joined her though his laugh was much louder and far more out of control than her own. However, they were laughing together. Now the fact that Raven was laughing was one thing, but the fact that she was laughing with BeastBoy made the others do back flips. It was true that she wasn't laughing because of him; they'd have to call a state of emergency if that happened, but the fact alone that she was laughing with him made the other Titan's jaws drop. A snort came from behind Robin and Starfire and they turned to see Cyborg, trying to hold in laughter, but he couldn't take it. He busted out laughing. He laughed at how soaked everyone was. He laughed at the fact that this had to be the most shocking thing he had ever seen! He laughed at how, since the first time he had met her, Raven had never actually laugh with even this intensity! This had to be the most single defining moment of his life! The laughter must have been contagious because a grin ran across Starfire and Robin's faces as well and they soon fell victim to it. Starfire laughed first. She laughed at the fact that the others were laughing. She laughed at the fact that the rain tickled her skin; it felt so good. Like warm fur, only wet. She couldn't explain the feeling; it was just that good. Robin started to laugh soon after. Like Starfire, he laughed because of the others. But deep down there was another reason. He laughed because he felt like a kid, a normal everyday kid. Not a crime-fighter, or a detective, or even the leader of a group of super-powerful teens, but a kid; a kid that did normal day-to-day things. And at the moment they all felt the same way. All their problems were pushed into the back of their minds at the moment. The things that made them sad, or mad, or worried; they were all washed away with the rain. They were just teens, teens with a normal life. At that moment they weren't 'The Teen Titans'. They weren't BeastBoy, Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were Garfield, Koriand'r, Victor, Richard, and Raven. They were teens. At that time the sun decided to poke through the clouds so to end the raining. It showered them with its warm and its light and they remembered who they were. They were the Teen Titans, but for that brief fleeting moment they were more. They knew that the rain had run its course and that it was time to return to being the Teen Titans, but the memory...the memory would never be forgotten. They soon took to their roles.

"Come on team, combat practice starts soon." Robin informed

Normally they hated combat practice, but now...it didn't seem so bad.

"Right man."

"Yes friend."

"Mmm hmm."

"You got it dude."

They slowly turned to make their trek back to the tower, there home. It was good to have a home, a place to go after being in the rain. Before they stepped inside they all took one last glimpse at the fleeting rain clouds, smiles gracing all their faces.

"Rain, rain it went away. Dude, I hope it comes back another day." BeastBoy mused

They all hoped for that.  
Death Beckons You

It was the dead of night. Funny, this story deals with the dead...the wind howled outside on the night of this full moon. Strange noises could be heard as the wind pounded against the walls of the tower, humming a strange melody. The tower itself was dark, nearly pitch black. The Titans however, were sleep in their beds, safe from the horrors outside. Well...all but one.

"Dude, this place sure is creepy at night." Said a certain someone who was wandering the halls of the tower

It was BeastBoy. But this was not uncommon. He was prone to get up late on occasion and gorge himself on ice cream while the others slept. They had got on him about that but he continued nonetheless.

"And dark." he muttered to no one

Soon enough he was in the common room, rummaging through the freezer for ice cream. When he first arrived he half-expected Robin sitting at one of the computers, knee deep in an investigation or monitoring the city. But tonight the Boy Wonder was asleep in his bed, dreaming of gumdrops and Starfire. Mostly Starfire. So our green changeling was all alone, at night, in the dark. As he reached for the ice cream he heard a strange noise. Looking around to see if anyone popped in on him he discovered that there as nothing there. Shrugging it off as his mind simply playing tricks on him he went back to his midnight snacking. However the sound radiated through the common room and this time he definitely heard it. It was the rattling of chains or what he believed the sound to be. The source of the sound seemed to be slowly moving down the corridor, progressively getting closer to his current location. Staring at the door, Beastboy's heart began to race; thinking he had been caught by one of the other Titans. Maybe Cyborg was going to be good on his word for beating him senseless after the whole 'T-Car- Stink bomb fiasco. Was Cyborg going to beat him with chains? The door opened and he froze.

"Nobody's there." he thought

That was true. There was not a soul at the door. But that didn't make him feel any better. Doors opening mysteriously when nobody is there is something that would freak out the boy. Slowly walking over to the door he looked down the hallway but still did not see anyone. His pupils grew large as they absorbed all amounts of light available but he still could not see a single thing that might be a Titan. With a sigh of relief the changeling turned from the door, concluding that it was nothing more than a glitch in the door opening system. With that done he headed back to the kitchen and prepared to dig into the ice cream. But before he could he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Waah!" he yelled, instinctively swinging at whoever or whatever was behind him but his fist only met air

"Nobody there." he murmured, slightly unsure

"Or is there?" came a soft voice

"Who's there?" he demanded, but there was no reply

He waited in the darkness for some time before he decided that his mind was really playing tricks on him.

"I must be losing it." He murmured

"No, you are not." came a voice

He was sure he heard it that time.

"W-w-who's there?" he asked again, this time quiet disheveled

"I am here." Replied the voice

The strange voice he was hearing had a devilish tone to it, almost as if it were mocking him.

"W-w-who's that?" he asked the air

"The one to stop you." replied the voice

"S-s-stop me. From w-w-what?" he asked

"You're selfish nightly deeds." the voice replied

It didn't take a rocket science to figure out what the mysterious voice was talking about. Taking one look at the evidence in hand BeastBoy muttered 'Crap' before he returned to the attention of the mysterious voice. However, to be absolutely sure, he decided to continue playing dumb. Hoping that the strange voice was mistaken.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, pushing up some bravado against the voice

"Do not mistake me for being gullible. You know exactly what I am talking about. I have caught you red...or should I say brown handed." the voice replied

The word 'Damn' uttered from BeastBoy's mouth; the voice had him. With fear slowly creeping back in he tried to strike a deal with the voice.

"Dude, do you want the ice cream? 'Cause you can totally have it." He said, placing the ice cream on the counter.

However the voice replied differently.

"No, I do not require the ice cream." the voice told him

"T-t-then w-w-what do you w-want?" he asked

"Do you really want to know?" the voice asked

BeastBoy nodded his head slowly.

"So be it."

The green changeling heard the rattling of chains again, which were coming from over the counter. Peering over it he discovered that a black swirl had appeared on the floor, slowly growing in size. The rattling sound grew and a small breeze kicked up. Soon a black lump began to rise from the swirl on the ground. This lump continued to grow until it started to take the form of a large hooded figure, hidden behind a cloak. The cloaked figured was gowned completely in black and its face was hidden by the darkness of its hood. There was only one thing that could be seen from the hood...big, white, and glowing eyes. The figures cloak opened slightly revealing pale hands and a sickle.

"R-r-raven?" he asked hopefully

"You wish." the voice told him

A gleaming white, toothy grin appeared on the figure's face, sending a chill down BeastBoy's spine.

"You have asked who I am, correct?' the voice asked

Once again BeastBoy nodded his head, his heart beating rapidly and his eyes locked on those glowing eyes.

"I...am many things. Some call me the executioner or the ferrymen. There are some who even refer to me as the final gate. However, you may know me as Death. Though you may know me as the Grim Reaper.

BeastBoy took a big, overdramatic gasp. He knew who the Grim Reaper was and he knew his job.

"Dude, I promise I'll never sneak ice cream ever again! Please don't kill me!" he begged, getting on his knees

The grin the Death's face grew but he continued to speak calmly to the boy who was currently scared witless.

"I see, you speak the truth." It said, "Though I have not come to kill you BeastBoy. Simply to..."

"What?" he shrieked, trembling at the mere thought of what Death would do to him

The figure raised its sickle high in the air and yelled in a booming voice.

"TO REAP YOU IMMORTAL SOUL BEASTBOY! MHA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The boy in question stood still, scared beyond any reasonable doubt. He wanted to move, to run, but he could not.

"Boo." Death said softly, in a rather familiar voice

That is when BeastBoy's motor functions kicked in and his voice box rang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To say that BeastBoy ran in fear would be an understatement. More accurately would be that he flew in true horror, screaming at the top of his lungs to the safe haven of his room. The entire tower was filled with his deafening screams, awakening the others from their own slumbers so rapidly that they nearly killed themselves getting out of bed. However, by the time they made it to the common room, the source of the first scream all they found when the lights clicked on was Raven, sitting at the counter, eating some chocolate ice cream; her favorite.

"What happened?" Robin asked, perplexed by BeastBoy's screams and Raven's calmness to the situation.

She turned to them, studying their confused expressions and said but one thing.

"Death beckoned him." she replied, returning to her ice cream

Attack of the Killer Animals...Sorta

If you know the Teen Titans then you know that one member of the team goes by the name of BeastBoy. You probably known that he can morph into any creature in the animal kingdom: living, extinct, or otherwise. This super teenager is quick-witted, which aids him in his animal metamorphosis. Along with his abilities he has a few side effects of his powers. Sharpened senses and green tinted skin and hair are among those side effects. Another side effect of his animal changing powers would be the unrelenting care he has for other animals (one of the many reasons he is a vegetarian.). Should they be hurt or should they be sick, BeastBoy is there to take care of them, even if his friends may disagree with his kindness.

"Yo BB! Where ya at dog?" called Cyborg, the half metal man

Our metallic Teen Titan was currently on the search for his green little pal for some time; wanting to beat him for the umpteenth time in Game-station was the reason behind it. However he could not find the shape-shifter in question; even after searching the entire tower.

"Maybe B's in his room." Cyborg thought

That bit of information would have been a little more help in the beginning of his search but let's just say it slipped his mind, organic or otherwise.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Cyborg's large fist came crashing down on BeastBoy's door with every knock upon it. A sharp noise radiated in the hallway and the room but nobody answered the door.

POUND! POUND! POUND!

That was the sound of Cyborg's fist pounding on the door, yet, there was still no answer.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

This time Cyborg's fist thundered on the door, as he knocked really hard. However the large man forgot his own strength and caved BeastBoy's door in.

"Oops." Cyborg mumbled

With the door down Cyborg looked down both ends of the hallway to see if anyone had saw or heard the fall of the door.

"Whew." he breathed

With the close clear he peered inside to see if BeastBoy was inside. He heard something scurrying on the ground but before he could determine what it was it had ducked under BeastBoy's bed.

"B?" he called

Walking closer to the bed he tried to coax his friend out of hiding.

"Look B, sorry 'bout the door man." he apologized "I swear I'll fix it later, alright?" he replied

There was no reply, but behind Cyborg, unbeknownst to him many of BeastBoy's pizza boxes, piles of clothes, sheets of paper, etc were beginning to move slightly.

"Look man, come on out and play me on Game-station. Promise to go easy on you. You know, for the whole door thing." He told him

Still, there was no response. And with that Cyborg started to look under the bed. But on his way down he hesitated.

"Probably something gonna jump out and attack me." He joked, taking in the full messiness of the room he was in. It was almost like more than one animal lived in this place. He did not know how right he was.

Chuckling he resumed bending down to look under the bed.

"AHH!"

Three Titans heard the scream, determined where it came from, and rushed to the location, ready to help their friend in need. But when they arrived to the location; BeastBoy's room, they were more shocked than worried. The reason for this reaction was very simple. If you were to look in BeastBoy's room you would see a large creature with many different shades of fur running around frantically, yelling a strange language. Now if you were gullible you would believe that. In actuality, Cyborg was covered from head to robotic toe with small furry animals, attacking him after he trespassed on their territory. The Titans watched in awe and confusion as Cyborg was pounced on by a dog, a medium sized cat, a raccoon, a couple of bunnies (thankfully the bunnies hadn't practiced the multiplication tables...if you know what I mean), an army of mice, and to top it all off one large rat!

"Get 'em off me, get 'em off me! Waah!" he wailed as the army of animals scurried along his body

"Why are these strange animals attack out friend?" Starfire asked

Robin shrugged. For once, he was stumped.

"Maybe we should ask BeastBoy." Raven advised, and with that she pointed down the hall to BeastBoy himself, who was carrying an armload of bags.

But upon hearing the chatter coming from his room he immediately dropped his bags and ran hastily to his room. When he got there and looked inside he immediately started to yell, discerning his friend's immediate discomfort.

"Cyborg! Dude, what are you doing to my friends?" he yelled

Cyborg on the other hand did not hear him. The robotic man was too preoccupied with the small attack on his person.

"Friends?" Starfire questioned

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Robin asked, her leadership authority evident in his voice.

But take it from me. Robin was enjoying this little play.

"Well, ya see..." he started, scratching the back of his head sheepishly "All these animals were sick...or hurt...and, well...dude, I couldn't just leave them. That woulda been wrong." he told his friends

"Sharp nails!" Cyborg shrieked

"Please Cyborg, I am trying to hear this out." Robin scolded, with a grin

"Right." Raven said, rolling her eyes

"So BeastBoy..." Robin began "You are taking care of these animals. And I suppose the bags you were carrying would be food for them?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...dude, how'd you know?" BeastBoy asked "Got to be that detective stuff, right?" he asked

"Actually, I saw the bag." Robin replied

He was right. Right there on the bag, in big, bold, and colorful letters was the logo of 'Pet Smart'.

"Oh."

"I know you feel you need to take care of them BeastBoy but you cannot keep them in your room. You need to take them to the animal shelter." Robin told him

"They're licking me!" Cyborg wailed

I guess after tiring themselves out over the fight with Cyborg the animals decided he was not a threat any longer, seeing as he was defeated so easily.

"Aw man." pouted BeastBoy "Really dudes?" BeastBoy asked

"Yeah, but you must first calm them down." Robin told him

"Yeah, I do not think that Cyborg is getting along with your 'friends'." quipped Raven

Cyborg was on the floor in a fetal position sucking his thumb.

"Keep them away." He muttered pathetically

"Okay..." came Starfire, looking in shock and confusion

"Alright then." came BeastBoy glum "Let's go dudes." he called

Then, with a snap of his fingers, he called the attention of all the animals. Moving his finger to his nose he pressed down on one nostril and blew out of the other one, commencing with his infamous nose-whistling ability. With the sound of nasal music the animals formed immediately into a single filed line; larger animals down to small animals.

"Ten hut!" he ordered, and with that he resumed his nose whistling

The small group of animals followed the nose-whistling shape-shifter out of his room and down the hallway as if they were in parade; moving in sequence with the notes that flared form BeastBoy's nasal passage. The other three Titans looked on at the scene; simply staring. They were not sure what to say. And Cyborg...well Cyborg, he was still on the floor, muttering something about how small furry animals were going to take over the world or something. (Shrugs)

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've been enjoying my winter vacation too much and got sick. (A case of being lazy) I hope you all enjoy this.  



	4. Conspiracy and Multiplication

The next chapter is here my readers. Here is just a random collection of stories that popped up out of the top of my head. Hope you like them. On a side note: It seems that a lot of people like my shorts so I've decided to make them a continuous line. Expect chapters to come more steadily and as always, enjoy.

* * *

  
My Friends are Trying to kill Me

Dear Journal,

Yo journal, it's me, BeastBoy. I know I haven't written in ya for some time but now I gotta. I can only tell you this because the walls have eyes. Dude, you might not believe it but I think my friends are trying to take me out. You know, end me, send me up the creek without a paddle, send me to the great beyond, throw my unmoving body in a dumpster somewhere, any other metaphor I can think of. (It might be simile though) In other words, kill me! No, now I know what your thinking and they haven' come right out and said it or done anything but if ya put the clues together you can see that they really are trying to kill me. I might be better if I tell you the clues though. All right, lets start from when it all began, which was like this morning.

Okay, I was just getting up from this great dream about me finally having a moped and the girls were all crazy for me (when ain't they). Anyhow I woke up and it was about 11:25 so I decided to get me some breakfast. I was glad I woke up so late 'cause Cy wouldn't be cooking breakfast if he hadn't already so I wouldn't have to see him eating all those animals that be on his plate (shudders). You know, I'm not even in my uniform or nothing. Crime's been pretty low so we've had time to relax, even though Robin was gonna have us doing combat practice sooner or later. So I'm like in an undershirt and some baggy pants. I didn't realize that this would be my downfall. Like I was saying I was just come out my room when Starfire comes flying by, going like, a million miles an hour or something! If I had my uniform on I could morphed into mouse or something and dodged but the clothes made it hard. All I see is a lot of red and then nothing. When I woke up I saw Starfire standing over me with a worried look on her face, (but it was all a ploy! I know it!).

"Friend BeastBoy, are you okay? I did not even notice you." she asked me

Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that and no, I wasn't okay. My head was ringing and everything but I saw that look on her face and couldn't tell her, so I didn't.

"Yeah Star, I'm fine. But what's the rush. Is it another of your crazy holidays?" I ask

"Well, no, actually. I was in hurry because I am almost late more a previous engagement." She told me

Engagement? Now I was curious but I didn't figure out until now that this 'engagement' was code for 'secret meeting to plot BeastBoy's demise'. But since I was clueless at the time I asked her what the engagement was.

"Oh...I am meeting with Robin for an outing." she replied and I sorta noticed some redness on her face

Now I'm wondering what this 'outing' is, so I continue, thinking it's something else.

"Robin got you training again don't he?" I ask

Robin's been doing that for some time now, just him and Star. Cy thought they was dating but we sorta...followed them and found out they were just training outside.

"Actually friend. This is not a training outing as before. But I truly must be going." she told me, now her face was really red

Now people call me stupid and sometimes I don't get certain things but I could see what she was talking about.

"You aren't...going out with him, are you?" I ask, knowing what the answer was already

She sorta put her hands on her face and started to giggle like all the girls I see on TV or that be ogling Robin sometimes (They don't ogle me 'cause I'm so good-looking they know it wouldn't even come close to giving me justice).

"Yes friend!" she said, way too happy for me "You have found me out. That is what I am planning to do." she said "Please thought, you must not tell the others. They would say the tauntings and might make Robin check the rain for a later date.

My brain sorta crashed when I heard 'check the rain for a later date'. What did dating have to do with checking the rain? Then it came back online when I realized she meant a 'rain check'

"Oh..." I mumbled, "Sure, I won't tell nobody." I tell her, but I was lying.

I was so gonna tell Cy. But then she said something that made me not want to.

"You _must_ promise BeastBoy. Should Cyborg find out many _bad_ things could happen. You do not want _bad_ things to happen, do you?" she asked me, her face was all close to mind

That was a threat! She was threatening me! She didn't want me to find out about this 'date' because she didn't want me to find out that my friends were trying to kill me!

"Uh...sure, I promise." I say, putting my hand up my heart and swearing

"Oh thank you friend!" she cheered and did what she usually did when she was happy

She grabbed me and started squeezing and I was sure I heard my ribs popping. She didn't let go for a long time (that's because she wanted me all weak so that I wouldn't be able to defend myself). When she finally did let go I remembered just how much I loved air.

"Goodbye friend!" she called, racing down the hall at full speed.

Now look journal, I barely survived that little encounter and I still wanted breakfast so I started down the hall, this time looking to see if Starfire might rush back down it like if she forgot her purse or something (or to finish the job). So anyway I finally make it down to the kitchen and nobody was inside (or so I thought) so I decided to make breakfast. You know tofu was the choice and it didn't take long to make. So I'm sitting down ready to eat breakfast when Cyborg comes walking in. Actually he was hiding under the counter. He had to have been! So he walks over to the stove and starts the heat and I know he's about to cook some meat so I jump from my seat about to protest. I was not about to let him eat another innocent animal!

"No way Cy, not today, you're not eating meat!" I yell and lunge at him

That's when he attacks me with the skillet. But he says that he was listening to his I-pod and hadn't heard me until I said 'meat' and when he turned around the skillet just happened to hit me in the face! (A likely story) That frying pan hurts like a mother, I'm telling you dude. When I woke up from my head trauma I got Cy looking down at me, still holding the weapon in his hand. He must have been trying to finish me off but when he saw me wake up he backed off.

"Yo little man, you alright?" he asks

No way dude. I just got hit in the head with a frying pan. I'm lucky my head is so tough or I might have had serious head problems. But you know, I was still clueless so I say I'm alright.

"I'm fine dude." I tell him

"Why did you jump into the way of the skillet?" he asked

"'Cause you were about to eat some meat." I told him

"No I wasn't." he told me "I was just preparing some for later."

He told me that he wasn't gonna eat the meat until later. He just wanted to beat his meat...maybe I should rephrase that. He wanted to grind up some meat into some ground beef.

"Why you got that skillet then?" I ask

"I was about to melt some butter for cause I want some popcorn with butter." he replies

"Oh..." I say

"Want some?" he asks

"Nah, I'm good." I tell him and he helps me up

"Well okay man, got to go melt me some butter and beat my meat." He tells me

...I hope I don't write that anymore. So I get to breakfast while Cyborg melts his butter and beats...er...grinds up some meat for ground beef. About halfway through my breakfast, Raven walks in, reading one of her big books and not paying attention to nothing else. Cyborg's still listening to his I-pod so I'm the only one who notices her coming in.

"Hey Raven!" I call

"Hello BeastBoy." she says

I should have noticed it then and there! Raven never says **hello** to me in the morning! She either grunts, snorts, or ignores me! Raven was being all nice because she was in cahoots with the others. She might even be the ringleader! But I was still clueless so I continued.

"How are you?" I ask

"Fine, and you?" she asks

Okay, now I was starting to **freak** out. Raven **never** asked me if I was okay. Like I said she either grunts, snorts, and/or ignores me. But that wasn't even the freakiest part. What she said next really scared me!

"I'm fine." I told her

"That's nice." She said

Okay! Raven _never_ **ever**, **_ever_** used those two words in a sentence after I told her I was fine! Something was seriously up. Why wasn't she grunting, snorting, and/or ignoring me? That's when I started thinking something else was going on. So I asked her.

"Uh...Raven...you alright?" I ask

"I am fine." She said, "Why do you ask?" she asked

"No reason...just wondering."

Now you may be thinking. Raven hasn't outright tried to kill me yet but I know why. She's lying in wait and is gonna get me when I least expect it. Oh...she's good. But the others aren't. Like when Robin and Star got back from their 'date' (if that is what you will call it). Robin ordered a combat practice and it was one of the ones where we need to learn to defend ourselves without using our powers. So we were all teaming up and guess who gets stuck sparring with Robin? Me, of course. It was all part of their plan 'cause the others snuck out a little afterwards. They wanted to mess me up and they knew that Robin was the only one who could.

"Okay BeastBoy, this is a simple move. Just try and grab me." He told me

"Sure dude." I said

I would never know that those two words would lead to such pain.

"Here I come!" I yelled

So I went to grab him but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it around. Before I knew it I was in the air spinning and crashed landed into the wall. Once again, everything went black. When I came to Robin was standing over me. He looked worried but that was only masking the joy he must have felt when he threw me.

"You okay BeastBoy?" he asked

That was like the third time someone asked me that. I was not okay! I head really hurt then but I didn't say anything. I was just to clueless to see what was going on.

"I'm okay...just a little dizzy." I told him

"Have to be more careful of that BeastBoy. But you see now just how effective that move can be." he said

"Yeah, remind me of that the next time I'm mad at the wall." I joked

Not sure if Robin got it or not but he did sorta grin. But he was still trying to kill me! That's because we went at it again, and again, and again. Let's just say I was introduced to the entire room that day. But he didn't kill me, nope. But now they're getting desperate. Like during the rest of the day they've been going in and out the tower real secret like. Not telling me why or how long they are going to be out. And they always come back in with all these bags. They're torture devices. They don't just want to kill me they want to watch me suffer! They're evil I tell you! And now today, they're really secretive now. They want to put an end to me now! They want to get me! But I won't let them! I'm going right now and I'm going to stop them before they stop me. This may be my last entry journal, so if I don't make it I want you to have my comic book collection. Take care of them for me, especially issues 1 and 2 or Pretty Pony. (Those are some rare comics) So hear I go!

(Third-person perspective)

With his mind set on confronting his friends, or so they called themselves as he thought, BeastBoy secretly made his way down the hall. He knew the others were in the common room because he had saw them go in and out of that room the most today, carrying the 'torture' devices in large bags. Everything had become very quiet now and BeastBoy surmised that the Titans were ready to finish him off. BeastBoy was not about to go down without a fight, so when the doors to the common room opened BeastBoy was ready for anything they might throw at him. All except for what he actually got.

"Surprise!" the Titans yelled

Well...three of them anyway.

"Ahh!" BeastBoy yelled, involuntarily morphing into a cat and clinging to the ceiling, shaking as if he had been dunked into freezing cold water

"Payback." Raven chuckled

BeastBoy looked around and saw that the 'torture' devices were actually party decorations and big banner hung from the ceiling. He couldn't tell what the banner was saying because he was upside down at the moment but he was able to make out '! yoBtsaeB yadhtriB yppaH'. With his expertise at speaking backwards he figured out the banner said 'Happy Birthday BeastBoy!'

"Birthday?" he wondered

Let his claws relax BeastBoy let go of the ceiling and fell to the floor. Only inches from the ground he spun around and landed on his feet with ease.

"Dude, love being a cat." he thought

Morphing back to his human form he could see that his friends were wearing party hats, even Raven, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"Yo B, happy Birthday kid." Cyborg told him

"Yes friend, Happy Anniversary of Your Birth." came Starfire "As customary you are to wear the crown of meat, but because you detest meat you may wear this substitute." she said, handing him a crown that looked a lot like it was made of tofu

"Didn't actually think we'd be able to pull it off though. Glad we had Robin here to keep ya busy while we got the stuff for the party." Cyborg commented

"So Robin threw me across the room cause he kept me distracted?" BeastBoy asked

"Yep, a little after he got back with Star, after she met him earlier to help with some of the supplies." Cyborg told him

"So Star, you weren't going on date with Robin?" BeastBoy asked

"No. I am sorry that I did the fibbing, but I did not want your surprise to be ruined. I hope you forgive me."

"And Cy, you really were just melting butter?" BeastBoy asked

"Well yeah. Told you, I was making popcorn." he replied, pointing over to a bowl of the stuff on the coffee table

The bowl itself was as big as Cyborg, brimming with the golden popped kernels.

"But what about Raven? She was being strangely nice to me!" he accused

"It is your birthday simpleton. Even I would respect you on this day...sorta."

"But how did you..."

"Find out?" Raven finished "You are not the only one who can hack into the secret files of the Titan's Mainframe." she told him

"Oh..." he mumbled "Then this was all for my party?"

"Yeah, what did you expect? That we were plotting you demise?" she asked absentminded

"Uh...be right back." he said, racing off into the hallway

The other Titans looked on as he made his way toward his room.

"Weird." Raven commented

(Back in Journal)

Dear Journal,

Forget everything I just said! Bye!

* * *

Splitting a BeastBoy

The Teen Titans, protectors of Jump City. Each has their own special ability that allows them to combat the evil forces that threaten the peace. One of these protectors has the ability to morph into any animal, no matter the shape or size. A reliable power in any respect but a power that can be easily abused should the wielder grow greedy.

"_Sooooooooooo_ **bored!**" whined the resident shape-shifter

The young boy known as BeastBoy had a difficult time when it came to being all alone. If he didn't have human interaction for a great length of time he grew bored. But today, there was nobody to hang out with. Cyborg went to a little leagues came to be the umpire (and to get all the free hotdogs); Starfire had dragged Robin out to the mall to watch a movie. Something about two teenagers that can't admit the love they have for one another or something. And Raven was holed up in her room and explicitly told BeastBoy not to bother her or she would do things to him that he could not imagine. BeastBoy was not sure how to take that but he decided it would be best to not test it. With everyone busy he had nobody to be around. That was not a good thing for him. In this state he is known to do something he would later regret, destroying something by mistake or get kidnapped by aliens; the sky was the limit with this boy.

"There's gotta be something I can do?" he thought, rummaging through his room

But the trash heap that was his room was devoid of anything that would preoccupy his time for a long period of time so that didn't go over well. BeastBoy's biggest concern was that he had nobody to talk to. He'd go bored out of his mind if he didn't talk to someone soon. He thought about himself but, talking to your own self is a sure sign of insanity.

"I'm not crazy...but maybe I _can_ talk to myself." He thought

Always the curious sole the boy decided that trying out this thought couldn't be that bad of an idea. With his mindset he closed his eyes and almost instantly disappeared from sight. The room now had one less BeastBoy to the naked eye. But under a powerful microscope BeastBoy was still in the room, in ameba form. For several seconds BeastBoy concentrated and soon his small ameba body grew in size, its shape-less, one-celled body growing to twice its original size. Then without a thought it split into two amebas that in all ways were exactly the same. Then just as fast as he disappeared BeastBoy reappeared but this time with a guest, himself!

"Dude." they both said at the same time

The two BeastBoy's circled one another before another word uttered from their lips.

"Cool."

The features of both boys were to the mark. From the green skin to the pointed ears to the fang that poked from his mouth. Everything was exactly the same. Not a difference in sight. But that was only physically, mentally was an entirely different story.

"So...you're like, me?" BeastBoy One asked

"Uh...yeah." replied BeastBoy Two as if it were everyday news

"Wow, this is totally cool." came BeastBoy One

"Well yeah, the only thing better than BeastBoy is another BeastBoy." Replied BeastBoy Two

"We're like brothers or something." came the first one

"Yeah, you could say that, but I'm the better looking one." came the second

"Better looking? How, we look the same."

"Maybe, but I can flaunt it." he said, "Always could."

"How, you were just born from me?"

"How do you know I was born from you? Maybe you were born from me, huh? Ever thought of that?"

"I...uh...um..."

"Thought so." Replied the second "Now if ya excuse me I'm gonna go out and give the ladies a piece of BeastBoy." he told himself

"No way dude, we can't be seen like this! One BeastBoy is good enough!" wailed the first

"Then stay here. I'll go out and you can vegetate in the room." The second advised

"Vegetating is the reason I made you in the first place!" he squealed

"Or I made you." the other replied

"I...I...I hate you."

"Thank you."

Slapping himself in the head the first BeastBoy tried to make sense of the situation.

"Maybe making another me wasn't such a hot idea." He muttered

"Nah, I think it was smokin'." came two voices

"Wah!" he squealed

Currently the first was now looking at two other exact copies of himself, standing right there in front of him!

"What did you do!" BeastBoy demanded

"Well I was getting bored with you so I decided to make someone I could actually talk to but he's just as boring as you." the second replied

"Hey, I resent that!" came the third BeastBoy

"I can't help it if I'm the most social of the three." came the second

"There wasn't suppose to be three!" yelled the first

Then came a knock of his door.

"BeastBoy?" asked a voice

"Oh crap, it's Raven. If she sees three me's she'll...don't **wanna** think about it."

"What are you yelling about? Are you talking to yourself? I hope you haven't lost it." She asked

"No, I'm okay! Nothing to worry about!" he told her, his voice cracking

"Right...but just to be on the safe side I think we should talk or something. I just don't want you losing what's left of your marbles." She told him

He could already see the black swirl that was Raven's powers slowly encasing the door and it wouldn't be long before she phased through.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" BeastBoy One yelled in his mind

Then he looked at his two copies.

"You two gotta hide!" he yelled as quietly as he could

"But I don't wa..."

"Now!" he screeched

"Fine." they both snorted

Just as Raven stepped in they were gone. Looking around the empath grimaced at the sight of his room but quickly pushed that thought aside for more pressing matters.

"I am only going to ask once. Do you have any other creature in here that you thought would make a good pet?" she asked

"Uh...no." he replied

"Right...mind if I take a look around?" she asked

"Well..."

She glared at him and he realized it was not a request but an order.

"Go right ahead." he quickly replied

"Thank you."

Glancing to and fro Raven moved much around on her search to see what BeastBoy was hiding. Her powers tossed things side-to-side on her search, carefully looking in each nook and cranny. The bed was lifted into the air and the things under it were sorted as she looked around. The closet was blown open and the clothes that were stuff inside were individually searched for any sign of life. Piles of things were lifted and set back down after inspection and the cracked desk was levitated in the air to check its contents. However, after a few seconds of searching, she came up empty handed. Nothing seemed to be alive in his room at sight, though that mold inside the pizza box was pretty suspicious.

"Well, either that mold has grown to sentient levels your you are just acting like your normal self. Either way there is nothing to worry about." She said, heading back out his door

As she phased through, her back to him, he breathed out, glad that his secret was not discovered. But as he did so she turned her head back to face him, her eyes narrowing on him.

"But should I find out that you are hiding anything in here that you shouldn't, just know that the results will not be pleasant, for you." she told him before she was gone

"(Gulp) That was close."

"Nah, that was nasty." replied BeastBoy Two

"What he said." replied the third

The two other BeastBoy's were wiping mold from their clothes after reappearing from nothingness.

"Okay, you two need to get back into me before someone finds out what happened."

"No way dude. Gonna go out."

"Out! You can't!"

"Watch me."

And with that he opened the door and prepared to venture out in the world. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw a roadblock to the world in his way. The roadblock known as Raven.

"I knew _something_ was up. But _three_ BeastBoy's? What evil world have I stepped in?"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" the first said in his mind

"Hey Raven..." said the second

"Hello...BeastBoy? What happened?" she asked, getting straight to the point

"Uh...long story short. That BeastBoy..." said the third, pointing to the first "thought it would be a sweet idea to split himself up so that he had someone to talk to." he replied "Remember, that BeastBoy." he told her

Raven's eyes narrowed on him and the first knew he was dead.

"We talk, now." She told him

"Well while you two discuss things I'll just be going." Said the second

"You, stay, _now_." she told him

"I would, but I'm not exactly BeastBoy." he told her, making a break for it

The other two BeastBoys and Raven watched as the second sped down the hall in the form of a cheetah. Thinking his speed would outwit her he was confident he was home free. Raven on the other hand simply sighed and snapped her fingers. Just as the second was going to turn the hall he crashed into a dark energy field, splatting into it as if he were a fly on a windshield.

"I see that he is exactly like you. Brains and all." she told them

"She's scary." The third whispered

"I know." the first whispered back

Moments later the three BeastBoys were in the common room, cross-legged on the floor while Raven sat on the couch reading a book. All three were bound by Raven's powers should any one get any bright ideas. As Raven turned to the next page BeastBoy One couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"When are you gonna let us go?" he asked, "I said I was sorry."

"That's nice." she replied, continuing with her book

"But Raven...this is uncomfortable."

"That's nice." She repeated

"If ya let me go I promise to never do anything like this again." He promised

"That's nice." She repeated again

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked

"You have no idea."

"Man, your girlfriend is a total..." the second began

"She's not my girlfriend!" the first shrieked

"Dearest Raven, I apologize for my counterpart's hasty actions and I am deeply sorry that he performed such an impulsive act. It is my deepest regret that I could not stop him but I was not yet created. If you can find it in your heart to forgive I can assure you that something like this will never happen again." came the third

"Suck up." The second muttered

"Are you sure you're BeastBoy?" she asked, never having heard speech like that come from his mouth

"If anything, a part of him." the third replied

"I must say, that sounded like a heart felt apology and anybody would forgive someone after that..." she began

All three BeastBoys looked up, glad that Raven would finally free them.

"But I am not anyone." she told them, returning to her book

The gloom looks on their faces quickly returned.

"I thought we were going to talk."

"We just did."

"Ha ha." he mocked

"I would call you an idiot but that wouldn't grant this situation justice."

"Well I was bored." the first replied

"Get a hobby."

He sighed.

"You're not gonna let the others find out, are ya?" he asked

"That all depends on you, BeastBoys." she replied

"I don't like the sound of that." the second muttered

That much the three agreed on.

Much later the other Titans returned from their previous engagements. Smiles on each off their faces. Well Robin sorta had a blush on his face but a smile was right below it, even if it was rather nervous looking.

"So Rob, how was ya date?" Cyborg asked

"One, it was just a movie, and two, it was fine." he replied

"Star?" he asked

"It was glorious friends! The movie was better that what the people who do the reviewing said it would be! I cannot wait until we see it again!" she replied, giggling

"And the rest?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously

"That went well as well. We had so much fun! The iced cream was the best." she replied

"I see."

"Well let's just watch some TV together. I'm beat and I just want to relax." Robin replied

"Star wear you out?" Cyborg asked

"You have no idea." Robin replied

When the three Titans entered the common room they were granted with the shock of their lives. BeastBoy, seeming to have lost his mind and sexuality, was wearing a maid's outfit with matching headdress. He was holding a teapot and was busily pouring Raven tea.

"Thank you BeastBoy." she replied

"You're welcome." he muttered

"You're welcome _what?_" she asked

"He mumbled something under his breath but replied nonetheless.

"You're welcome Raven, Mistress of BeastBoy the Hopeless."

"Good."

That's when BeastBoy looked up to see the other Titans staring wide-eyed at him.

"BeastBoy...why are you in my maid's outfit?" Starfire asked, "Did you think it was pretty?" she asked, slightly hopeful

"Not gonna ask." Robin uttered

"Gotta get the camcorder." Cyborg uttered and was gone to get the camcorder

"You're **evil**, you know that?" BeastBoy told her

"I know." she replied "Now what have we learned?" she asked

"One BeastBoy is better than three." he replied

"Good."

"Am I done?" he asked

"For now." she replied

"Good...cause I was gonna _clean_ your room! Bye!" he said, and with that was gone

"Good...wait a minute!" she shrieked "BeastBoy! Get back here!" she yelled, racing after him

Just as she bolt out of the door Cyborg barreled in, camcorder in hand, but when he saw no Raven or BeastBoy his joyful mood soon fell.

"Aw, just missed them." he said gloomily

"I believe Raven and BeastBoy have headed toward Raven's room." Starfire replied

"I think she was going to kill him or something." Robin told him

"Ooh!" she squealed in delight, heading off to Raven's room

"Do you think we shall ever find out what happened?" Starfire asked

"Probably not." Robin replied, heading over to the TV

* * *

And that is the fourth chapter ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy it. And please, give me any or all ideas for shorts. I would love to portray your thoughts for you. It's what I write for! (Oh, and remember, most of his chapter contains BeastBoy's way of talking so don't worry to much about grammical errors.)  



	5. Dolls

I stand corrected; a lot of readers seem to like my Shorts. I'm glad they do. I only wrote these shorts because I had ideas and it gave me relief to write them down. But now I'm writing them because I really enjoy them. This story consists of the entire chapter but it is still a short I believe you will all enjoy.

* * *

That Voodoo that You Do

"STANKBALL! WHOO!" yelled a half metallic individual as he hurled a ball of sticky, stinky, green socks across the room at a smaller green child

But as the ball of stank hurtled through the air it lost structural integrity and fell apart before reaching its intended target.

"Aw man." the metal man said in disdain, dropping his arms to prove his disappointment

"Dude, guess no Stankball today." replied the green boy "The ball just won't hold together." he explained

"No way man, I've been waiting for a good game of Stankball for **too** long to let it die today." he proclaimed "There has got to be a way to keep the ball from falling apart" he muttered

"Well Cy, maybe we can tie it together. I got this piece of cloth and I think it'll work." BeastBoy suggested

"You know B, that's not a half bad idea." Cyborg replied "You know B, you're scaring me." he told him

"Ha ha. I'm not as dumb as everyone says I am." he replied

"I know dog, just messing with ya." he chuckled

After the light banter BeastBoy went to work by taking a piece of cloth that he used to wipe his face whenever he got sweaty and tied it to the ball, securing the nasty socks that composed it, together. With a now, stable ball the two boys could resume their favorite made up game.

"You're going down B!" Cyborg yelled, hurling the ball at BeastBoy

"No way Cy. I'm gonna make it to the lightening round!" BeastBoy exclaimed, dodging the stinky pile and returning the favor

The two boys bounded up and down the halls, passing rooms in a flash. Soon however they grew dangerously close to Raven's room and the girl in question was busy reading one of her ancient tomes until the god awful noise of BeastBoy and Cyborg's laughter broke her concentration.

"Peons." she muttered, trying to block out their noise

Nonetheless, try as she might she could not ignore the blatant disregard for her quiet and decided that hurting them would be the only way to quiet them. Stalking over to her door she opened it, ready to dismember if need be, but as soon she opened her door she got quite a surprise. BeastBoy, not knowing that the door would be opening, fired the stankball at Cyborg who was currently standing in front of the door. The large boy dove out of the way at the last second and when the door open Raven got a face-full of stank.

"WHAM!"

Upon impact her head cocked back and the force threw her of balance. Raven's new best friends were stink and green...for about five seconds. That was when her brain registered that BeastBoy was probably the one who clobbered her. Also her brain told her that BeastBoy would pay. But unknown to her the piece of cloth that kept the ball together flew off and landed on her nightstand, on her enchanted mirror. But Raven would need no cloth to keep the ball together; her powers did that for her. Laughter ended when BeastBoy and Cyborg saw Raven begin to regain her balance and the Stankball glow in her dark powers.

"Crap." BeastBoy muttered

"BeastBoy...RUN!" hollered Cyborg, hauling tail

BeastBoy was not far behind him and Raven was not far behind BeastBoy, the look of wanting them both dead clear in her eyes.

With the three Titans running around the tower and the other two (Starfire and Robin) doing 'who-knows-what' nobody noticed Raven's mirror pull in the strange cloth that fell on top of it.

* * *

Out of all the emotions in Raven's head the most powerful of them were Rage and, surprisingly, Timid. The reason for this phenomena was for Rage embodied not only Raven's anger but, her demonic side as well while Timid portrayed not only sadness but, fear also. Fear caused the tower to turn into a haunted house and if it had not been for Raven coming to terms with that fear the darkness might have overwhelmed her. Luckily Timid was far too much in her character to release such power normally. She, unlike her sister emotions, did not meditate or train or have fun...in a manner of speaking. Timid's way of passing the time by was by playing with her dolls, one of each of the five Titans. It was her little way of conversing with them without actually conversing with them. Now, dolls, in a person's mind, a very strange thing. But with the ability to create these thought patterns Timid was able to create these dolls. But playing with dolls by yourself can be lonesome, but Timid enjoyed the solitude. One reason because her other sister emotions were usually too busy or by Timid's terms, didn't play right. Happy usually played but then got so caught up into something else that she would wander off and leave Timid. Knowledge was too literal with pretending and ended up overanalyzing everything. Bravery played far too rough with the dolls and Timid usually avoided her. Rudeness was well...just plain rude and ended up either burping Timid away or falling asleep. Rage was out of the question. She would most likely destroy the dolls if she had half the chance. The only emotions to play with Timid regularly were Wisdom and Affection but as of late the two emotions were just so busy. When Timid, timidly asked why the only reply she got from either one was 

"A great change is about to take place and it will affect all of us, you more so than anyone."

Now Timid wasn't a fan of changes and liked things to run normally but she was not one to argue so she didn't voice her quiet opinion. She simply played with her dolls, mimicking the Titans day-to-day activities (when they were not fighting crime). As of right now she was pressing her Robin doll and Starfire doll together as if they were hugging each other deeply. And for some reason their faces kept touching. But soon she turned to her BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Raven dolls. She had the BeastBoy and Cyborg dolls running away while the Raven doll was hot on their trail, the normal angry look on its face. Timid sighed.

"Raven is very angry with them...again. I hope she does not hate them." She thought

Timid knew very well that Raven didn't hate Cyborg nor BeastBoy but it was in her character to worry over simple things so she could not help herself. But playing with dolls helped her not worry so often, it was just that she wished the dolls would play with her instead of the other way around. You could sum up what she as experiencing into three simple words.

"I am lonely."

However, her loneliness would come to an end in quite a while.

"What is that?" she wondered as she saw something float from the sky

From the looks of it she saw a piece of green cloth, floating down from the dark sky. At first she thought it might belong to Bravery, thinking that the emotion must have torn a piece of her cloak by accident.

"I should return it to her." Timid thought "I hope she doesn't think I tried to take it or it did it." she thought as well

Grabbing the piece of cloth however quickly showed her that it did not belong to Bravery.

"It smells like BeastBoy." She murmured, holding the cloth to her nose

The smell was not that bad and frankly it wasn't very sticky like BeastBoy's usually clothing items were.

"Could this be from...the real world?" she wondered, eyeing the piece of cloth diligently

It was definitely BeastBoy's. The faint pungent smell of the outside and green color assured her of that, but how exactly did it get inside the mirror? That was the true question. But, sticking true to her nature, Timid didn't push the matter further. She simply took the piece of cloth and wrapped it around the head of her BeastBoy doll. She would return the cloth when Raven decided to visit her head. However, she had no clue that, putting that piece of cloth on her BeastBoy doll, would cause so much trouble.

* * *

Raven had long ceased her hunt of BeastBoy and Cyborg, saying that she would get them later. Cyborg, tired from running for his life went to tune the T-Car, his way of relaxing, while BeastBoy sat in front of the television, watching television. That was until Raven came in and sat down next to him and started to read a book. BeastBoy did not utter a word and kept his eyes glued on the TV, hoping that if he stayed quiet enough Raven would react. Luckily his planned seemed to work and Raven did not do and say anything to him at the current moment. 

"Whew, guess Raven isn't mad anymore. Better not do anything that might make her mad though." BeastBoy thought

Seemingly in the clear BeastBoy began to relax and slink back further into the sofa, until Raven's hand went up. BeastBoy immediately tensed up, thinking that Raven was going to hit him or throw him or maim him. But all her hand did was go to her head for a moment and relieve some tension she seemed to have. She barely even registered BeastBoy's stare and when she turned her head she questioned him quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly "You just look like you have headache." he replied

Then, without a moment's notice he morphed into a goldfish. Raven's eyebrow went up as she watched the boy flop around erratically. But she paid him no mind, just another of BeastBoy's antics. However, this was no antic. BeastBoy didn't morph on his own free will, it had just happened, and another problem that arose was that he could not morph back. Oh, and yet another problem was that now that he had gills instead of lungs he was starting to suffocate. He tried to portray his condition to Raven but all she heard nothing. He thought his erratic flopping would get her attention but she was too focused on her book.

"Can't breath!" he yelled in his head as the lack of oxygen started to get to him

In his last attempt to get her attention he hopped onto her lap, hoping that it would be enough. Raven looked down to see a green goldfish in her lap, its mouth opening and closing as if it were trying to communicate with her.

"BeastBoy, what are you doing?" she asked, "If you truly believe that this will make up for earlier you are sorely mistaken."

But as she nagged she noticed that his movements started to slow and his gaping mouth started to close.

"BeastBoy?"

Then he stopped all together.

"BeastBoy!"

She immediately took him in her hands and using her powers, hit the faucet at full blast! A cup made its way under the water and filled to the brim in less than ten seconds! She literally hurled him into the water and prayed that she was not too late! After a few more agonizing seconds his body began to move and his mouth opened and closed rapidly while his gills went into over time.

"Air!" he cheered

BeastBoy now had a new respect for air as he filtered it through the water, hungrily absorbing it into his body. Meanwhile Raven stood over him, watching his actions carefully. She knew this was not a prank. BeastBoy sometimes had a crude sense of humor but he would never put his life on the line for just a joke. Something was seriously wrong.

"I'm not going to ask if you are okay because it is obvious that you are not. But, if you can, can you tell me what is happening?" she asked

Through the water BeastBoy couldn't really here what Raven was saying but he did here 'what is happening' so he shook his head, indicating that he did not know what was happening.

"Can you morph back?" she asked

Once again he shook his head, but then, at that moment he morphed back to his human self, bursting the glass that he was in. Glass went flying but Raven's shield went up, saving her from being impaled. Cover in water he looked around, wondering what the heck had just happen! Raven dropped her shield and looked at BeastBoy with a mix of relief and anger.

"Well, at least you're okay." she replied, using her powers to take the broken glass and safely dispose of it.

"Okay, that was scary." he thought

"I know." she replied

"You were worried?" he asked, slightly surprised

"Of course I was." she replied, but then realized how worried she sounded "But only because you're death will be by my hands." she replied quickly

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Then it was quiet...for about five seconds.

"Don't know what happened. I just morphed then I couldn't morph back." He said out of the blue

"You had no control?" she asked

"Nope, none." he replied "I wasn't even thinking about fish!" he exclaimed

"Maybe it was like a muscle spasm. An involuntary reaction." Raven mused

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why I couldn't morph back!" he told her

"Maybe..." but she was interrupted by the Titans Alert

"Trouble." they both said instinctively but Raven was the first to the computer

She quickly deciphered the emergency and figured out that there was an armed bank robbery at Jump City National.

"Titans, Go!" barked Robin from the doors and the Titans were on their way to thwart the crime

* * *

Timid was hyperventilating. The news of BeastBoy nearly suffocating was too much for her. She did not want Raven to lose a friend. She was just playing with her doll, using her powers to manipulate it structure like BeastBoy did with his body and turned it into a goldfish, then BeastBoy was in trouble and she quickly dismissed the doll. In her state her powers leap from her body erratically and one bolt hit the doll, turning back to its original form. 

"He is okay." She breathed, trying to regain her breath

The other emotions had their own way of dealing with the news but Timid took it the hardest. The fear of losing him had been too great and now she was exhausted and she needed to recollect her self and gain back her lost energy.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! (Repeated) 

That was the sound of machine guns ripping across the bank as the bank robbers tried to keep the Titans at bay while they made their get away. The Titans took positions behind columns to avoid the gunfire. The firing soon ceased; to allow the robbers time to escape. However this gave the Titans time to retaliate.

"Raven! Guns!" Robin ordered

Raven quickly let out her hand and summoned her magic words.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Each gun was incased in black and then fell apart, piece-by-piece. With their only defense against the Titans eliminated the robbers made a hasty retreat.

"Cyborg, Starfire! Car!" came Robin

With that the two Titans fired their respective energy attacks, eradicating the two back tires of the car. The car grinded to a stop and the robbers tried to get away by foot.

"BeastBoy! Get them." Robin yelled

A small humming bird flew over the heads of the robbers and instantly morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

* * *

She had to be quiet. The only way she would regain her powers was is she stayed quiet. As quiet as a mouse, a very quiet _mouse_.

* * *

A thunderous roar filled the city as the T-Rex stopped the robbers in their tracks! With no weapons the robbers were basically screwed and the other Titans were closing in. But then the mighty T-Rex that stood before them morphed into a wee little mouse. 

"Not _again!_" he wailed in his head

The robbers didn't waste anytime with this sudden turn of events. Why the green changeling thought he would scare them, as a mouse was not their concern. They ran over him, nearly trampling him to death (one even tried to).

"Oh come on!" he wailed

Foolishly thinking they were in the clear the robbers never noticed the black energy shield materialize in front of them.

BLAM!

They were done after that collision.

"BeastBoy, what happened?" Robin commanded, irate that BeastBoy would pull something like this

A series of squeaks was all that Robin got as a response but, because the Boy Wonder couldn't speak mouse, he didn't understand what BeastBoy was trying to say.

"I may be able to answer that...to a degree." came Raven, after making sure the robbers could not escape

"What?"

"I am not sure of the cause but BeastBoy has been having strange spasms in his metamorphic abilities. I was witness to this abnormality earlier, before the emergency." she said, massaging her temple

"Then why didn't you tell anyone? If BeastBoy's powers are acting up then he shouldn't be out in the field." Robin asked

"Let me rephrase." she started "_Right_ before the emergency." she replied "We had no time to tell anyone and we were all in a hurry."

"Let's just get back to the tower so we can figure this out." Robin replied, slightly exhausted

The ride back was very quiet as Robin, Raven, and BeastBoy (back to normal) wondered what caused BeastBoy's abnormality. Robin thought that BeastBoy might have been losing his grip on his powers. His DNA _was_ unstable after all. Raven thought that maybe BeastBoy was going through a hormonal change. Puberty could be messing with his powers. BeastBoy thought that he was losing it and that he might be sent to the loony bin. But he didn't feel crazy, if that was some sort of feeling. Whatever the reason something was up and all this thinking by Raven gave her a slight headache.

* * *

"I am glad those bad men were stopped, but something is wrong with BeastBoy." Timid murmured 

Her powers were still slipping from her and she had yet to calm down. She thought that playing with her dolls would help her to relax, it usually did. Now what was her favorite animal...ah yes, a whale.

* * *

"Oh no." BeastBoy muttered, doubling over in pain 

"Friend, what is the matter?" Starfire asked

"Don't know, but I'm transforming, something big. A blue whale I think." he muttered "Can't control it."

"Out of the car!" Cyborg yelled

Try as he might to stop the transformation BeastBoy slowly transformed into a blue whale. Starfire didn't think, she just grabbed him and flew out of the car, immediately making her way to the beach. Her flight speed gradually slowed as he gained in weight. And if it had not been for her immense strength she would have dropped him. Finally she was over the water and started to swing the oversized mammal.

"Raah!" she roared and with all that she could muster she flung the sea creature, watching as he sailed across the sky before plummeting to the waves below.

When he hit the water the splash was monstrous, creating an updraft of water 30 feet high!

* * *

Something happened to BeastBoy, again! He turned into a blue whale and then was pulled out of the T-Car by Starfire and they both just flew away! She was just playing with her dolls when it happened. She had just turned her BeastBoy doll into...a...whale? 

Could it be...me?" she wondered

When she was playing with it at first he turned into a goldfish, then a mouse, and now a whale; all the things that she did to the doll.

"It is me!" she wailed, realizing what was happening "I'm doing this to BeastBoy!"

Only one problem, she wailed and realized a little too loudly and another emotion over heard her.

"So, she is the one controlling him, eh? Interesting."

* * *

"Raaahuuuh." said the whale 

After his catapulting from Starfire, BeastBoy tried in vain to communicate with the others, but they could not speak whale.

"You know, I may be able to decipher what the green bean is saying." Cyborg said

"How?" Robin asked

"Well whales and dolphins have a sort of language, a highly sophisticated one. It allows them to speak to one another even at a great distance. I might be able to use my sonic analyzer to read what he is saying." he explained

Opening up his arm Cyborg pointed it toward BeastBoy and the hum of machinery could be heard from his robotic appendage. The sounds of BeastBoy's 'language' continued to spur from his mouth and while it was not a clear translation, Cyborg's arm was able to decipher enough for the Titans to understand.

"Dude! I'm going crazy!"

"Well, he's okay...sorta." Raven quipped

"Raven...are you, okay?" Starfire asked, watching, as Raven seemed to be losing the battle of soothing her headache

"I'm okay Starfire, just a headache." She told her

That's when the eyes of BeastBoy the whale went wide.

"A headache!" came the gargled voice from Cyborg's arm

Raven had a headache when he had morphed into a fish. Then when he morphed into a mouse he saw her with a headache! She had a headache in the T-Car, now she had a headache now! Whatever was happening to him had something to do with Raven's headaches. It had something to do with her _head!_

* * *

Timid quickly changed the BeastBoy doll back into its normal form and kept it as far away from her as possible, scared that if she did harm to the doll she would do harm to BeastBoy. 

"BeastBoy might be hurt and it's all because of ME!" she cried, putting the Niagara Falls to shame with her flow of tears

While a small moat appeared around her another emotion strolled by, scooping up the door in her hands.

"Huh?" Timid wondered after hearing footsteps

The timid emotion looked up and then fear was soon etched on her face. Standing above her was her worst nightmare.

"Rage!"

"The one and only." the red emotion replied

Then Timid saw the BeastBoy doll in Rage's clutches.

"No!"

She tried to reach for it but Rage kept it just out of her reach.

"Give it back!" she squealed, jumping for it

"Not a chance." Rage, replied, shoving Timid away "With this little thing I can cause a load of chaos." she said, "I may even be able to gain more influence." she mused, taking flight

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Timid cried, but it was too late

As she watched Rage fly away with the BeastBoy doll she felt herself split in two. She wanted to go after her and stop Rage but she was just far to scared to do anything. She just fell to her knees and continued to cry.

* * *

Back at the tower the Titans were trying to find out just the reason for BeastBoy's abnormality. All except, the boy in question. BeastBoy had his own lead on why this was happening. Slinking down the hallway BeastBoy made his way toward Raven's room, looking around to see if anyone was watching him. When he reached her door he looked to the left and the right before turning into a fly and squeezing under the door. In her room he morphed back to his human form and sighed a breath of relief. That was until the door opened behind him. 

"Ahh!" he yelled, flipping around to come face to face with Cyborg "Dude! How'd you get in here? This is Raven's room!" he squealed

"By-pass code." Cyborg replied "And you should know you shouldn't come in here without permission." Cyborg scolded

"Oh yeah." he said sheepishly

"Why are you in here?" Cyborg asked

"It's like this dude. Every time I've transformed without my permission Raven's had a headache."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that must mean something's going on inside her head that's making me transform or something." he replied

"What, Raven's doing this?" Cyborg asked

"I think."

"What, she's getting you back from earlier?" Cyborg asked

"Nah, Raven wouldn't transform me during a battle or in the T-Car. Maybe something's going on in her head and I'm about to find out." BeastBoy replied, heading toward the nightstand

"Oh no...you ain't thinking what I think you thinking?" Cyborg asked

"You got it."

"Not again. Remember what happened last time we went into Rae's head. I don't want a repeat performance of last time." Cyborg told him

"Well Trigon's not around anymore so we should be okay." BeastBoy replied

"We...who said anything about 'we'?" Cyborg asked, "I ain't going in Rae's head."

"Well I don't want to go alone." BeastBoy said

"To bad, 'cause you're not going at all. Come here."

"Sorry Cy." BeastBoy said, looking into the mirror

"A dark hand reached out from the mirror and hung in the air for a few seconds before dive-bombing on BeastBoy and pulling him in

"B!"

Cyborg leapt for BeastBoy and tried to pull him back, but like before, it was in vain as they were both pulled into Raven's head.

"Waah!" BeastBoy yelled

"Not again!" Cyborg yelled

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of Raven's mind, a dark emotion that went by the name of Rage was busily manipulating a doll that had now become a tool in a grand plan of conquest.

* * *

"Wisdom!" yelled of very sad, scared emotion 

The aforementioned emotion calmly turned to her sister emotion and saw the look of worry on face. A normal occurrence for Timid...except for now, she looked as if she was flying for dear life.

"Sister Timid, is something the matter?" Wisdom asked calmly

Timid though, not in the right state of mind, didn't hear Wisdom and because of her current velocity she couldn't stop herself.

KER-BLAM!

A tangled heap of arms and legs was now on the ground, composed of Timid and Wisdom. The near concussion that Wisdom endure kept her out of the picture for a few moments, so it was up to Timid to pull herself away, untangling herself from her wiser counterpart.

"Wisdom! Are you okay?" Wisdom asked, slowly taking steps away

The next word that uttered from Wisdom's mouth was never heard of by the grey-cloaked emotion and when Timid heard it she nearly had a heart attack.

"Wha?"

"Oh no, I hurt YOU!" she wailed "I _SO_ SORRY!" she cried, holding her face in her hands

"Calm yourself sister, I cannot be truly hurt. I am just rather surprise from the sudden impact." She told her

"So you're, okay?" Timid asked hopefully

Wisdom sighed, but smiled slightly as well. Timid was rather naive in a way. Almost like a small child.

"Yes, I am okay." she told Timid, giving her a reassuring smile "Now, may I ask, why are you in such a hurry to see me?" Wisdom asked

At that Timid shrank back and looked at her toes, looking surprisingly like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Well..." she mumbled, idly playing with her fingers "I...BeastBoy...Rage." she mumbled, unsure of her words

"This would not happen to be about the previous occurrences with BeastBoy, would it?" she asked, though she had feeling it was

"Well...yes."

"I thought. I believe that it relates to Raven's recent headaches. Her powers have been expressing themselves unbeknownst to her. I was unable to find the source of the problem because the occurrences were quick and small. I do believe however that an emotion must be expressing herself without knowing it." Wisdom mused, "Thus Raven's powers, in a way, have cause much of the confusion."

"They have...Raven's powers." Timid mumbled

"I thought I was correct. Though I do wonder which emotion it is."

"It is I." Timid murmured

"I see. When did you come to this realization?" Wisdom asked

"Not too long ago. That was when Rage came and took my doll." She told her

"I would not happen to be your BeastBoy doll, would it?" Wisdom asked

Timid nodded her head.

"Did you, by any chance, discover something from the real dimension?" Wisdom asked

Timid nodded her head again.

"Was this object from BeastBoy?" Wisdom asked

Timid nodded her head yet again.

"One more question, have you, in any way, been manipulating the doll while the object has been in the general area?"

Timid nodded her head once more and only after this last question did she dare to speak.

"Yes, that doll...I, am the cause of all BeastBoy's troubles." she said, tearing "He nearly died because of ME!" she wailed

"There is no need to blame yourself sister, you did not know of the consequences of manipulating real world objects in relation to the activities that happen within Raven's mind. You inadvertently created a Voodoo doll." she replied, soothing her sister emotion "However, now that Rage possesses this doll, BeastBoy is in grave danger. We must locate Rage immediately and take possession of the doll from her." Wisdom told her "Well will need help from the other emotions."

"Will we be able to stop her?" Timid asked

"Most likely. Rage is powerful, but together you, me, and our sisters are formidable." she replied

"Oh..."

"Now let us locate our sister...emotions?" Wisdom question, looking off in a random direction

"What is the matter? Did Rage hurt the other emotions? Are we doomed?" Timid asked

"No, however, our problems have grown significantly."

"How?"

"We have visitors."

* * *

"I don't believe you got me dragged in here again." Complained a robotic man 

"Ya didn't have to come ya know." Replied his green companion "Even though I sorta asked."

"And let you run around Rae's head unsupervised? I'd rather let Rae kill me out right before I did something like that." He told him

"Well then dude, stop complaining!" BeastBoy squealed

"Well Rae is gonna kill us slowly and painfully for going back in her head or did you forget the talking to she gave us last time?"

"Ah, it wasn't that bad, Raven just warned us if we went back in her head she'd mess with ours. Besides, she was grateful for helping her with her father trying to take over her head so it wasn't that bad."

"Whatever dog, just know, I'm telling Rae that this was your idea and I tried to stop ya."

"Come on dude."

"B, we don't know heads or tails of this place. What makes you believe you know where ya going?" Cyborg asked

"I don't."

"Well...at least you were honest."

"Listen Cy, we don't need to know where we're going. One of Rae's emotions are probably gonna popped up out of nowhere and tell us where to go."

"Do you understand the flaw in your logic?" Cyborg asked

"Whatcha mean?"

"The last time we were here Rae's emotions had us running around in circles. We barely got to the 'Forbidden Door'" Cyborg replied, stating the fact with his fingers

"Hey, that Timid helped." BeastBoy pointed out

"Yeah...guess you right. But still, I'd rather not have to fight the little demons running around this girl's head."

"You and me both."

"Turn back." A soft voice said

"Ahh!" they both yelled

Turning to and fro the two Titans looked for the source of the voice that they recognized all too well.

"It's those freak raven things we saw the last time we were here!" BeastBoy squealed

"Ya think! I TOLD you I didn't want to have to fight any of the little demons in this girl's head!" Cyborg bellowed, switching to his Sonic Cannon

"Hey, at least they didn't bite you! My tongue's never been the same since!" BeastBoy retaliated

"Turn back." The voice said again, this time followed by a giggle

"Where are they?" BeastBoy asked

"I don't know? My sensors can't exactly pick up anything in this place."

"Turn...ha, ha, ha...back, ha." the voice said, beginning to laugh

Soon the voice wasn't so soft and was quite loud, laughing up a storm. The voice sounded familiar.

"Wait a sec... is that..." wondered BeastBoy

Checking behind a decrepit tree BeastBoy's deduction proved to be accurate.

"Happy?"

"The one and only." the happy emotion replied

"So it was you?" Cyborg asked

"Yep, you guys shoulda seen the looks on your faces. It was priceless." She laughed, holding her stomach to curb the pain of laughter "Where are they? I don't know?" she mocked

"**_Very funny_**." BeastBoy mutter

"_**Hilarious.**_" replied Cyborg

"Oh come on, it was just a joke. BB over here should know; he is the Master of Pranks."

"The Master of Pranks? You talking about the same BB, right?" Cyborg asked

"Hey, I've gotten you with some good ones!" BeastBoy defended "Or do we need to discuss the 'Soda Pop' incident?"

"Fine, B's got _some_ good pranks but he's a long way from being the master." Cyborg replied

"Whatever." he replied, then he turned to Happy "Okay, I sorta need to ask you something." BeastBoy told her

"Shoot."

"Okay, something freaky has been happening to me and I think that something in Raven's head is the reason." he told her

"Oh, the whole 'nearly crushing everyone in the T-Car by turning into a whale' thing?" she asked

"Yeah, that and others."

"Oh...well sorry, can't help ya. Don't know what's been going on in Rae's head. You should ask Wisdom, she probably knows. She usually hangs out at the big tree over there." Happy replied pointing to a large tree that resembled an oak in the wintertime, "But she's _so_ **boring.**" she added "Not as bad as Knowledge, but still."

"I think we'll be able to handle it. Let's go Cy." BeastBoy replied

"Right behind ya."

"Hey? Don't ya wanna play?" Happy asked

"We would but...if Raven figures out we're in _her_ head she'll have _our_ heads." BeastBoy replied

"Yeah, maybe later, if we have some time...and our lives." Cyborg added

"Fine then, but you promise?" she asked

"Uh...yeah?"

"Yes!" she squealed, jumping up and down like a child going to Disney World

"Yeah...okay, bye." Cyborg mumbled, watching the strange emotion warily

As they left her she seemed to be mumbling something in to herself before disappearing completely.

"Still hard to believe that that emotion is part of Raven." Cyborg said

"Yeah. Still hard for me too." BeastBoy replied

"Yeah, me too."

"Ahh!" they both yelled

The sound of Happy's laughter could be heard echoing in their ears.

"Don't do that!" they bellowed, steam billowing out of their ears

"Do what?"

They mumbled something incoherent.

"We said we'd play** later**." Cyborg reminded

"I know. But Wisdom sorta wants me to take you guys to her. Probably for one of her boring talks." Happy told them

"Hmm." BeastBoy thought "Wonder what for..." he stopped mid-sentence and doubled over in pain once again

"Yo B, what's the matter?" Cyborg asked

"Someone...in my head...making me...transform." he managed to say

"Who, where?" Cyborg asked

"Don't know...but I can feel it...can't stop...argh!" he roared, morphing into cheetah and taking off in a random direction

"What's with him?" Happy asked

"Don't know, but we need to follow him." Cyborg replied

"You can't possibly catch up with him. You're to much of a slowpoke." She giggled

Cyborg grunted, but knew that to be true.

"Let's find Wisdom, she'll know what to do." She said "Come on."

Reluctantly he followed, yet he took one last look and saw BeastBoy disappear over a nearby hill.

"Don't worry dog, you'll be okay." He murmured before following Happy

* * *

"Ah, my pet is on his way to his mistress. What an obedient little pawn." a dark voice cackled "When he arrives phase two of my plan shall commence and soon everything will be consumed by rage."

* * *

It did not take very long to reach the large bare oak that stood tall in an open field. The decrepit tree surrounded by barren land was easily to locate, though hopping from floating platforms had been a chore for Cyborg. Upon his and Happy's arrival it could be seen that Raven's other emotions had been gathered to the same local and they were all hovering over a single brown caped emotion that seemed to be the epicenter of the collaboration. 

"You have arrived...where is BeastBoy?" asked the brown caped emotion

"You knew we were here?" Cyborg asked

She nodded her head.

"I sensed you upon your arrival." she replied, "Now please, where is BeastBoy?" she asked again

"Not sure. He said something about someone in his head and then took off. I'm worried about the little guy." He told her

"I was afraid of this. Rage has already taken control."

"Rage...how...when...what is going on?" he demanded

"Sit, this shall take some explaining." She told him

* * *

BeastBoy ran and ran and continued to run until he came to the darkest recesses of Raven's mind. Sitting on a rock, waiting for him, was Rage, smiling devilishly and holding a strange doll in her hand. The doll strangely resembled a cheetah. 

"Stop." she said and BeastBoy obeyed immediately

Then, with a wave of her hand, the doll morphed into a miniaturized version of him, sporting a fetching headband. With the transformation of the doll came the transformation of the real BeastBoy, back to his own original form.

"What's going on?" he immediately demanded the moment he could communicate with her

"Not much, though I do have complete and utter control over you." she replied

"What?"

"See this doll." She said, referring to the doll "This is what you would call a 'Voodoo' doll." she replied

"Voodoo doll?" he gasped "You mean, that's what's been controlling me?" he asked

"Yes." she replied, her dark smile growing larger

"You've been doing all this stuff to me? Ya nearly killed me!" he yelled

"Actually, I was not the one who attempted to end your life. It was actually my 'sister' emotion Timid and her ignorance to her own powers. She is the one who caused you so much pain earlier, even though she did not realize it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but now I have control of the doll you and you will follow my every whim, my pet."

"No way dude, I'm nobody's pet!"

"Roll over."

BeastBoy did as he was told.

"Beg."

He started panting and got on his knees.

"Play dead."

He performed an overly dramatic death scene.

"Speak."

"Dude! Stop doing that!" he yelled

"Did I not tell you I had control over you?"

"What are you gonna do?" BeastBoy demanded

"Use you to consume this mind with rage." she replied, "Well, a different part of you, a part you keep well hidden away."

"No." he gasped, realizing what she meant

"Oh yes." she replied, her grin growing ever the more sinister

* * *

"So you telling me, because of something of BeastBoy's getting in Rae's head and Timid messing with it, she was able to control B?" Cyborg asked, looking for clarity 

"Yes." replied Wisdom

"And now Rage has got the doll?"

"Unfortunately."

"If BeastBoy is hurt it will be because of ME!" wailed Timid, breaking down

"I have already told you, it is not your fault that this unfortunate event has befallen BeastBoy. You were unaware of the effects that real world items have when in contact with Raven's powers. None of us could have possibly realized this outcome." Wisdom told her

"This occurrence is definite something that needs to be studied further." Knowledge implied

"We can study later, right now we need to find Rage and beat her to a pulp." Bravery chimed

"Bravery...is correct."

There was a collective gasp from the group of emotions; one, for the fact that Wisdom approved of violence and two, because Bravery was correct.

"I think Wisdom bonked her head or something." Happy quipped

"No, I have sustained no head injury. Bravery is correct. Though I detest violence we cannot simple subdue Rage as we normally do."

"How come?" Cyborg asked, "Ya'll sorta got her outnumbered. I mean; I know she's tough but she can't possibly handle all ya'll by herself."

"Correct. However, she will not be doing battle by herself."

"You are correct Wisdom." A voice said

The emotions looked pass the giant oak to see Rage approaching and behind the red emotion came a creature that put fear in all the hearts of the people standing under the oak.

"Aw man, not that, anything but that." Cyborg whined

"I see you haven't forgotten BeastBoy's true form." Rage replied

"You know very well that that is not his true form, it is merely another side of him, much like ourselves." Wisdom countered

"Rage is a true form, of all beings! It is simply repressed!" Rage barked, "I am just powerful enough to unleash and control his!"

"Yet, if you did not posses the doll he would not be under your command. Rage is very unruly and wild, much like yourself."

"Always with the quick tongue Wisdom. We shall see just how quick it is after I have my pet pull it out!" she cackled "Attack!" she ordered

The hulking Beast did as it was told and ran at the group of emotion, extending its claws to do battle. Timid immediately cowered behind Wisdom while Bravery and Cyborg stood firm, ready to do battle with the Beast. The other emotions had mixed expressions of the attack, but Wisdom remained perfectly calm.

"So calm, collected, _confident_, even in the face of such a threat." Rage mused, "What is she planning?" Rage wondered

"Sorry B, but can't let ya do this." Cyborg said

"Let's go!" barked Bravery

Cyborg attacked first, launching a fist at the Beast, but it easily dodged and countered with a claw swipe. Cyborg went flying. Bravery tried launching a kick but the Beast grabbed her leg and threw her away as if she were a gum wrapper! Knowledge tried to stop him by summoning a force shield but he tore through it as if it were nothing, pulling it apart like he was ripping paper. Now nothing stood between Wisdom and the Beast and Rage was confident that the blow the Beast would inflict on Wisdom would be devastating! But at the last moment the Beast was tackled by a variety of animals, green animals.

"What!" roared Rage, as she watched he Beast fight off a numerous creatures "What is the mean of this!" she demanded

"You are not the only emotion who can manipulate dolls." Wisdom replied, revealing a variety of different dolls that all looked like BeastBoy

"YOU HAVE VOODOOS!" Rage questioned

"Yes."

"How!" she demanded "From what I can infer you would need something of BeastBoy's in order to do something such as this!"

"Precisely, I do have things of BeastBoy." she replied

"What? How? When?" Cyborg asked

"You're last visit to Raven's mind. BeastBoy left quite a lot of himself here; I simply collected it all. Animal hair, feathers, trinkets that fell from his pockets, much was left behind by the changeling." she explained

"_Why_ exactly did you collect his stuff?" Cyborg asked "And how come their are so many BBs?"

"I thought it to be wise to hold onto things such as these, I thought them to prove useful in the future. I see that I was correct." she replied, referring to the battle in front of them "As for the multiple BeastBoys I used his ability to multiply when he is in the form of an ameba and created the eight you see before you. You should be familiar with this ability Cyborg." she replied

"Yeah..."

The Beast was powerful, the most powerful of all animals that BeastBoy could morph into but, not even it could stand up against the collective power of eight different animals, all powerful in their own respect. A gorilla held down the Beast's right arm while a lion held the left. A python constricted around the Beast's legs while a wolf dug its fangs into the neck of the Beast. A hippo lay across the Beast's belly while a bat screeched into the Beast's ears along with a skunk that sprayed into the Beast's nose, both of which played havoc on the Beast's senses. Finally a small tortoise lay dangerously in the mouth of the Beast, stopping its ability to bite.

"The Beast is powerful, but it is useless in this state. Admit defeat Rage." Wisdom told her

"Never!" she roared, "I will simply get rid of these annoying duplicates!" she yelled

But before she could her arms were encased in a black aura, impeding her.

"Not likely." Wisdom replied, her hand glowing in dark energy

"You are not powerful enough to hold me." Rage told her

"Alone, yes, but together with my sister emotion, I am."

More hands rose, all glowing darkly and the bounds on Rage's hands grew more powerful. However Rage was still beginning to break free.

"You may be powerful together but you all are not working as one." Rage said, slowly separating her hands

"Timid, you must aid us or Rage will break free."

"I don't know...I can't...She's too powerful..." Timid mumbled

"You are more powerful than you realize. Help us." Wisdom asked

Timid was unsure but she knew that if she didn't try _something_ then Rage would break free and cause pain and that she didn't want to happen. Raising her hand she soon joined her sisters in subduing Rage and Rage's arms grew closer together.

"No!" she roared, trying to break free, but it was in vain

In her struggle she dropped her BeastBoy doll and that was what Wisdom was hoping for. With her other hand she levitated the doll over to her. When it was in range she destroyed it with a simple gesture, ending its existence. Without the power of the doll, the hold it had over BeastBoy was vanquished and the Beast slowly began to shrink, returning to its previous form. The eight animals back away as the Beast once again laid dormant and BeastBoy was revealed, semi-conscious.

"This cannot be!" Rage bellowed, futile struggling in her bonds

"But it is." Wisdom quipped, "Now it is time to end this." She said

Drawing power from all the other emotions, even Rage herself, Wisdom created a ball of pure magical energy and then sent it into each of the eight different BeastBoy dolls she created. A bright light encased the entire area, concealing everything from sight. When the light finally died down the only BeastBoy in sight was the original and the eight dolls were now near the heals of the eight emotions.

"Uh...what exactly just happened?" Cyborg asked

"A revelation." Wisdom replied

"Huh?" Cyborg asked

"The dolls were linked to the numerous BeastBoy's that I multiplied, so if I were to destroy them we would have several BeastBoy's running around, a very bad idea. So I infused their souls into the dolls I created, thus creating living dolls." She explained

"Living?" Timid asked and then her question was answered when the eight BeastBoy dolls slowly rose to their feet

"Dude, what happen?" one asked

"Don't know." another replied

"My head sorta hurts." said yet another

All eight BeastBoy dolls stood around, rubbing their cute little heads as they wondered what was up. Each doll appeared color-coded and their clothes matched the colors of the eight emotions.

"What is the meaning of this!" Rage barked "And why is this pathetic doll clinging to my leg!"

"That is quite simple. The spell I used not only bounded their souls to the dolls but also to each of us." Wisdom replied

"What!"

"Okay, explain." Cyborg asked

"Each doll created is now the exact opposite of the emotion it is bounded to. For example, Rage's doll represents Calmness." she explained

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Rage bellowed, kicking the doll away

The doll however just picked itself up and walked back over to her

"You shouldn't be so mad dude, relax." the doll told her

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed "You will pay for this! You will **_pay!_**"

"Quite. As I was saying, each doll is the opposite of the respective emotion. My own is Unawareness."

"Dude, what's going on?" Wisdom's doll asked

"Bravery's doll represents Reserve."

"No more fighting please." it said

"Knowledge's is Inanity."

"Oh...what is that?" it said, pointing to its feet

"Happy; Poignancy."

"I don't know if I can help." it said

"Rudeness; Politeness."

"Can I help?" it asked

"Affection; Ignorance."

"There's nothing else I need from anybody." it said

"Finally, Timid, your doll represents Boldness." Wisdom said

"I'll trying to help, no matter what." it said

"Why did you create such abominations!" Rage roared, trying to kick away her doll that had latched onto her leg

"You gotta calm down!" it wailed

"That question, I can answer." Affection spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Well, certain changes will be taking place all to soon and Raven's emotions will need more regulation than they have now. So Wisdom and myself decided that it would be beneficial to Raven to create counter balances of all the emotions, to allow her to have an easier time to keep in sync with herself. We decided that little 'guardians' would be the best plan." Love replied

"So ya'll planned this?" Cyborg asked

"Not in the least. We would never put BeastBoy in danger like that! We were going to use many of the small raven's that inhabit Raven's mind, but when this occurrence came up Wisdom skillfully solved both problems. You could say that she killed two birds with one stone, figuratively speaking of course." Love replied

"Okay." Cyborg replied

"So what, now these little guys are gonna follow us everywhere?" Bravery asked

"Precisely. They were created to help to keep one emotion from gaining too much influence and they have come at a good time." Wisdom replied

"I hate you." Rage muttered

Ignoring her Wisdom continued.

"They will stem the tide of rampant powers and also help to let each emotion come to better terms with herself." Wisdom replied

"Oh..." Cyborg mumbled

"I am going to DESTROY this thing!" Rage yelled

"As well, they are indestructible by any means." Wisdom replied

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rage screamed

"Okay, I sorta get it, but what about the real BB, is he gonna be okay?" Cyborg asked

"With the doll destroyed he is free from its grip, and the transformation to his alternate persona only tired him out, he will be fine. Though I suggest you leave Raven's mind quickly before Raven realizes you were inside.

"Oh, right." Cyborg stated, rushing over to his semi-conscious friend

"Yo dude, what happened?" BeastBoy asked

"Not now, we gotta go." Cyborg replied "Can any of ya'll..."he began

"Help? Why yes, I shall guide you to the Forbidden Door." Wisdom replied "I believe Rage will be fine." she said "You are free to go." she replied, releasing the restraints on Rage

The moment Rage was free she went the task of wailing on the BeastBoy doll that was on her leg, but like Wisdom had informed her, no matter what she did to the doll it never broke and returned to its original condition.

"Why won't it **die!**" she wailed, crushing it with rocks

"Calm down!" it yelled, dodging rocks

"Come here you little cutie, we are gonna have so much fun together!" Happy said happily

"Are you sure, because I'm not." it said while she carried it away

"Alright you, we got a lot work to do." Bravery told her doll

"Let's just not over do it, okay?" it replied, following after her

"Hmm, this should be dialogued quickly." Knowledge mused

"Huh, what, who?" her doll muttered

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Rudeness said

"Hey, you shouldn't sleep out in the open like this!" her doll scolded

"You are going to love it here!" Affection told her doll, throwing it in the air as if it were a child

"I don't think so. I don't love nothing." it said

"So...you are my, guardian?" Timid asked

The doll shook its head.

"I'm here to help and that's what I'm gonna do." it told her

Timid looked at the doll, watching the warm smile it had on its face and then she too smile, only slightly. However, now, she was not so lonely.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Raven noticed there was no BeastBoy or Cyborg.

* * *

At the Forbidden Door Cyborg, holding BeastBoy over his shoulder, waved his goodbyes to the brown-cloaked emotions known as Wisdom and her doll. 

"Well, it's been weird, but I'm glad we were able to help." Cyborg said

"You have done more than you realize, a lot more." Wisdom replied

"Rae's gonna kill me when she finds out that little BeastBoy's are in her head." Cyborg muttered

"I don't believe so." Wisdom replied

"Well, see ya." Cyborg said, stepping through the door

"Well, that is taken care of. I believe I should spend time recollecting on the past events."

"Did they leave?" her doll asked

"Yes." she replied

"Who were they?"

"I will tell you later." she replied

* * *

In Raven's room is where Cyborg and BeastBoy emerged; BeastBoy just waking up fully. 

"Dude, what happened?" he asked

"I'll tell ya later. Let's just get outta here before Rae show's up." he replied

"Too late." a voice said

Both boys froze in place when they saw Raven standing at the door.

"You two, have some explaining to do. So why don't we start at the beginning." she said, closing her room door.

* * *

That readers, is the short That Voodoo that You Do. This has gotta be the longest chapter I have ever written. I mean its _long!_ But I hope you enjoy it. I thought the story was rather funny myself. Give me your feedback. (Hmm, wonder how long Cyborg and BeastBoy have to live. )  



	6. Cats

In my passion for writing I am writing the next chapter for my shorts. This short will be filled with hilarity (or something like that) and be used to make people laugh, or at the very best run for cover. Whichever the outcome I hope you enjoy my story, though I go for the former in my quest to show you my writing prowess.

**

* * *

**

In the earlier hours of the morning a bright light could be seen flying through the air at high speeds. This bright light, upon closer inspection, was a ball of light traveling through the sky, heading toward the city of Jump on a collision course for a plateau near the city. Cats, looking up into the sky, cried out to this ball of light as if sensing some great presence within it, just before it crashed, causing a large explosion to resonate from impact. With the clearing of the smoke the ball of light was seen to be some sort of ship, completely black in appearance. With a wiring sound a hatch opened and a strange creature emerged from the pod, only it's crystalline eyes visible in the darkness. Looking toward the city the strange creature determined that the city would be its destination as it made haste towards it.

* * *

In all truth Raven enjoyed spending some time with Starfire, the energy-throwing alien who at times was too nice. She enjoyed going to the mall with Starfire to try on clothes and hang out like most teenage girls. She even enjoyed, up to a point, putting on clothes that weren't exactly gothic-oriented. But if there was one thing that Raven could not stand it was that she hated dresses, especially if **she** was the one who had to wear them. 

"Starfire…I will hurt you." Raven muttered, modeling a dress Starfire put on her

"I am sorry friend, I know how you loathe wearing the dresses but I must use a feminine body to see if this dress will be acceptable for me." Starfire replied

"Put it on and look in a mirror." Raven told her

"I would, yet a different perspective always helps in a decisive decision. Robin has told me this several times." Starfire replied

"Why, why on Azar are you so interested in all these clothes?" Raven asked, "Well…more than usual." she added

"I must pick the appropriate clothing for myself when I participate in the secret mission with Robin.

"_Secret Mission?_" questioned Raven, eyeing Starfire suspiciously

"Why yes Raven…Robin and myself will be doing the undercovering around the city, to determine why…uh…why villains become themselves by pretending to be the people of the city." she told Raven

Knowing that Starfire was a horrible liar Raven saw through this, guessing what Starfire was trying to hide

"He didn't by any chance ask you out, did he?" she asked

"Raven…what would give you a thought such as that?" Starfire asked sheepishly

"He did, didn't he?" Raven asked, a devious smile adorning her face

"Well…" Starfire mumbled, a smile on her face

"Finally summoned the courage." Raven said, smirking

"He has asked me not to tell the others, in fear that they would do the teasing toward him." she said, "Please Raven, you must keep this a secret, just between the two of us?" Starfire asked

"Sure…no point in telling BeastBoy and Cyborg." Raven replied, promising secrecy

"Oh thank you, thank you!" cried Starfire in glee, grabbing hold of Raven and hugging her "I am indebted to you for this, I do promise to repay you when I receive the chance." she said "Maybe I shall by you a dress."

"Whoopie." Raven muttered

After what seemed like eons Starfire finally decided to purchase the dress, seeing as it suited her various tastes. Thankful to be out of the stupidly pink dress, that contain nearly every shade of pink imaginable in a slender blend, Raven didn't feel up to it to be in the mall any longer…to try anything on anyway. Raven simply wanted some tea and maybe something to eat. However, on their way to the food court Raven spotted something strange. Walking around the food court she spotted two cats. Now this occurrence isn't exactly that strange, but in this case seeing these two cats peaked Raven's interest. One cat was completely black from head to toe, a black so dark that looking into it made it appear as if you were looking in a dark hole. The second cat was even stranger, though Raven recognized it immediately. The second cat was a green cat, a strange olive color of green.

"BeastBoy?" Raven question, walking over to the two cats that seemed to be wandering around aimlessly

"Raven?" questioned Starfire after seeing Raven take off

Following her Starfire soon noticed both cats, immediately recognizing the green one as being BeastBoy.

"BeastBoy! Friend!" she called, trying to gain his attention

BeastBoy's ears pricked up upon hearing Starfire and turned to see both her and Raven coming toward him. The black cat, fearful of these people running over to them jumped behind BeastBoy defensively, waiting an attack. But after a few meows and hisses from BeastBoy, who was speaking in cat tongue, BeastBoy calmed the black cat, explaining to the black cat that these people were friends.

"BeastBoy, who is your friend?" Starfire asked, looking down at the black cat

"My name is Kirlia, Tameranian." Replied the cat

It was safe to say that neither girl took this new development well."

"It talked!" they shrieked, pointing and gaping

Quick as lightening BeastBoy morphed to his human form, his hands quickly finding the mouths of Raven and Starfire and covering them quickly.

"Shh!" shushed BeastBoy, looking back and forth to see if anyone else in the mall heard "Look dudes, can't let you guys let everyone find out that Kirlia can talk." he told them, relieved that the secret was still a secret

To make sure nobody would discover this cat's secret the three Titans and the cat took refuge nearby a closed counter in the food court, far away from prying eyes or eavesdroppers.

"What is going on BeastBoy?" Raven asked, not wasting any time

"Okay, this is how it is." he began "Right about after you guys left this cat sorta came up to the tower. Now Robin and Cy thought it was a normal cat, but I knew that it something was up with it."

"That is when I explained who I was and why I came." the cat said, feeling as if she were being shushed out of the conversation

"Okay, explain this to us." Raven asked

"Yes please." asked Starfire

"As you have heard, my name is Kirlia, and I have come from a faraway planet in the Ionian Quadrant. I arrived during the early hours of your planet's daytime." Kirlia replied

"Why?" Raven asked

"Well…" she began, but was soon cut off by another voice

"She was trying to get away from me." said the voice

Turning toward an abandoned table the Titans spotted yet another cat, this one completely and utterly white, as white as pure snow.

"Kenta?" Kirlia gasped, looking toward the white cat

"Uh…who's that?" Raven asked

"My…fiancée." Kirlia replied

Raven and Starfire stared bug-eyed at the two cats, looking back and forth between the two.

"Kirlia, I've finally found you." Kenta said, walking over to the group

"Stay away from me Kenta…you know exactly why I left." she told him, hiding behind BeastBoy's leg

"Why is that?" Starfire asked

"Well…" began BeastBoy "Kirlia told me that her and her fiancée sorta had an argument and Kirlia left him." he said sheepishly

"Yes also I had found a new fiancée." Kirlia replied, rubbing up against BeastBoy's leg

"Oh no." muttered Raven

"It can't be." Kenta gasped

"It is." mumbled BeastBoy

"BeastBoy, I love you." Kirlia said with a smile

"You, you, I'll kill you!" roared Kenta, lunging at BeastBoy

Screeching wildly BeastBoy involuntarily morphed back into a cat, making haste as he ran from the furious Kenta who was out for BeastBoy's blood.

"Kenta!" cried Kirlia "Don't you hurt my new fiancée!" she yelled, chasing after Kenta

Sighing, Raven levitated into the air, knowing that she would have to chase after the three of them, to try and sort this mess out.

"Starfire, let's get going and…" started Raven, before she turned and noticed Starfire flying in the opposite direction

"I am sorry friend, but if I do not hurry I shall be late for the secret mission with Robin." she said "I am sure you and BeastBoy will be able to handle this, goodbye." she said, flying off

"Can't I have a day when nothing weird happens?" Raven asked herself, flying off to catch the three cats

* * *

Back at the tower Starfire was busily putting on different clothes, trying to find the one she would deem as perfect for hers and Robin's _secret mission _or as we all know, their date. 

"Oh…this will not do." Starfire mumbled, discarding another pair of clothes

Starfire flew through clothes faster than Cyborg through meat, never finding just the right combination of clothes to wear. She had all but given up until she remembered what Robin had told her early that morning.

"Star, I want to say that whatever you look like, I'll like you. You're great, no matter what." He said, holding her hand

"Robin…" she mumbled, holding a blouse and skirt

Meanwhile, Robin was busily putting the final touches on his clothes, a light-blue buttoned shirt and beige pants, along with his signature mask. His hair however was not in its usual spiky shape, feeling that this date required something sleeker. Sleeking his hair back completely, so that his fell behind his head Robin inspected himself in his mirror, feeling rather proud with his new bold look.

"All done, now all that's left is to make sure that Cyborg doesn't interrupt. Hopefully my plan is working."

At that moment Robin's communicator went off and Robin went to it, flipping it open to reveal the face of Cyborg.

"Yo Rob, you sure that you got that signal around here?" Cyborg asked, currently in the T-Ship over the Pacific Ocean

"Yeah Cyborg, there's a Titan signal over there. I'm not sure who, but I'm sure it's there." Robin said

"Well all I'm seeing is a bunch of ocean." Cyborg replied, shaking his head in disappointment, "Yo, what's with your hair?" Cyborg asked

"Nothing, just trying a new look."

"Oh…anyway, where is this signal?" Cyborg asked

"Well, there are a lot of islands around not marked on maps, it's probably coming from one of those islands." Robin replied, "Keep looking."

"Alright man, Cyborg out." replied Cyborg before the screen went dark

Robin felt bad about lying to Cyborg, as there was no signal out in the Pacific, only a ploy to get Cyborg away for the day so Robin could enjoy his date with Starfire in peace.

"Cyborg won't mind." Robin thought, checking his clothes for anything out of order, "Perfect."

With his mind made up that he was perfect Robin headed for his door, ready to get Starfire. When he did he got the surprise of his life as Starfire was standing right there at his door, with the similar idea of getting Robin.

"Star!" he cried out in shock, but quickly composed himself "Uh…I see that you are ready." he said, staring dumbfounded at her clothing, a simple blouse and skirt combo

To Robin Starfire looked absolutely beautiful, as if she were an angel sent down to Robin to wash away all his doubts and fears.

"Star…you look great." he managed to say

"Thank you Robin, you look handsome as well." she said, interested in his new hairdo

"May I?" he asked, putting his arm out for her

"You may." she replied, looping her arm around his

* * *

Leaving the couple for a moment why don't we find BeastBoy, Raven, and the two outer space cats. I do wonder where they went. Now you may be asking, other than being able to talk, what else can these strange felines do that normal cats cannot. Ever think about why Kirlia is black and Kenta white? Well think about a certain little superstition involving black cats. You know, cross one and you get bad luck. Well let's just say that this is more than a superstition. Oh wait…there they are. Seems like Kenta is still chasing BeastBoy, with Kirlia hot on their trail, and Raven trailing behind, since she doesn't have the agility to move through the city as fast as these cats do. 

"I'll rip you apart!" Kenta roared, ducking through a fence BeastBoy jumped over

"I don't want to marry her, she wants to marry me!" BeastBoy cried, running across a street, narrowly avoiding be hit my a series of cars

_HONK! HONK!_

Cars screeched to a stop as the three cats tore down the street, just barely missing one another and resulting in a crash. The occupants of the cars stepped out, yelling at the cats that caused this near accident, just as Raven was passing by so she got the brunt of the yells.

"Watch you stupid cats!" one man yelled, "They nearly made me crash!"

"I'll skin them alive!" another yelled

"Oh…BeastBoy's going to die for this." Raven muttered, doing her best to keep up with the cats

"Kenta, stop this foolishness!" she yelled to him "You can't measure up to BeastBoy. He's handsome, smart, and can be any cat I wish him to be. Much more than you could ever do." Kirlia told him

"Where'd she get smart from?" Raven thought

"You seduced my fiancée you leech!" Kenta yelled, "For that, you will suffer."

"I didn't mean to!" cried BeastBoy

"You can fly stupid!' yelled Raven, shaking her head in disdain

"Oh yeah." muttered BeastBoy, morphing into a Robin

"Not so fast, you won't escape!" Kenta yelled, jumping and bouncing off a board, which catapulted him high into the air

Directly over BeastBoy Kenta bared his teeth, ready to sink his fangs into BeastBoy's feathery hide.

"You're mine!" Kenta yelled

"Ahh!" cried BeastBoy, shielding himself

Forgetting that without flapping his wings BeastBoy began to fall, just as Kenta was ready to rip him to shreds, but at that moment two dark bubbles engulfed the two, keeping them from killing themselves from the fall and more importantly, saving BeastBoy's neck.

"What the…" growled Kenta as he tried to claw his way out of the bubble, though it proved to be a useless venture

Looking down BeastBoy saw that it was Raven who had saved them from a painful fate, slowly levitating them toward the ground for a safe landing.

"Boys." she muttered, feeling that both BeastBoy and Kenta were complete idiots

When they landed BeastBoy wiped his brow, though in bird form it was more of the top of his head. Kenta growled at BeastBoy, preparing to strike again but a look from Raven stopped that.

"Now Kenta, I know you're _jealous _but you need to understand that BeastBoy is my new fiancée and that I love him." Kirlia explained, sauntering over to BeastBoy and curling around him, purring seductively

That proved to ignite Kenta's jealous and if it weren't for Raven and her powers Kenta would have ripped BeastBoy's throat out.

"Fine then, however, according to the laws of our world I can challenge BeastBoy to a duel for your paw." Kenta said, walking over to BeastBoy "BeastBoy, I challenge you for the beauty that is Kirlia, do you accept?" Kenta asked

Morphing back to human form BeastBoy stood over Kenta, with the full intent of saying no, but just before he could Raven took him by the hand and dragged him away from the two cats.

"Raven, dude, what are you doing?" he asked, bewildered

"Accept the challenge." She told him

"Huh…I don't want to. I don't want to fight for Kirlia." He said, "I just want to get back to the tower and watch TV." he told her

"Idiot, think about it. If you lose then Kenta gets Kirlia and you're free of her." she said

"Oh…why didn't I think of that?"

"That is because you are you." She muttered

That granted her a small glare.

"What is you answer?" Kenta asked, growing impatient

"Alright dude, you got yourself a challenge." He said, "So whatta we have to do?" he asked

"Our objective is to chase Kirlia, the first to catch her is the winner." Kenta said, looking at Kirlia with determination, "We do it in the form or cats, no tricks, no powers." he told BeastBoy

"A chase…" BeastBoy muttered, turning to Raven and lower his voice "This'll be easy, all I have to do is let him catch her and I'm home free." BeastBoy said, morphing into a cat

"However, to make sure that his challenge is honorable…" Kenta began, reaching behind him

Coming from seemingly nowhere Kenta pulled out a strange collar, fling it at BeastBoy, letting it latch around BeastBoy's neck, clamping tightly.

"Meow?' meowed BeastBoy, staring at the strange collar, trying to pull it off but failing

"Don't bother, that collar will not come off, only a special command will unlock it and only I know it." Kenta began

"What is going on?" Raven demanded, ready to use her powers to force the collar off

"That collar will keep your friend from transforming into another creature, also, as long as he has it on, should he fail to catch Kirlia he will remain a green cat forever." Kenta replied, "Also, I do not advice you to force the collar off or the defense system will activate, thus destroying you friend." Kenta said "The only way for him to remove that collar is to catch Kirlia, defeating me and forcing me through my honor to deactivate the collar." Kenta said

"So much for letting him win." Raven told BeastBoy

BeastBoy mumbled something incoherently in cat.

* * *

Sitting in a quaint little restaurant, near an open window, letting the soft, cool breeze of the day waft in on them, sat Robin and Starfire. At first glance you may think that this was an ordinary couple, just two normal people having a nice lunch together; aside from being a the boy wearing a mask and the amber-skinned girl of course. Having already made their orders the couple now sit, awaiting their food to come; Robin having a nice burger, fries, and a light salad while Starfire will consume a special request of meat and vegetables, fish, and nuts, with fruit…of her own design. Their beverages consist of a nice diet soda for Robin, who's watching his weight and for Starfire a nice bottle of mustard, the spicy kind because she is feeling quite adventurous today. 

"Robin…this is a most gratifying day." Starfire said, looking dreamily into Robin's mask

"Well it's only just begun." Robin replied, doing his best to sound suave

"Robin…" she giggled, feeling his hand on hers, bringing her close

Just when what seemed like a kiss was about to happen, a loud screech could be heard outside the restaurant, like cats fighting or something. Looking outside the patrons of the restaurant could see three cats, one green, one white, and one black. The green and white cat seemed to be chasing the black cat and behind the three cats was one of the protectors of the city, struggling to keep up with the agile creatures.

"Raven?" muttered Robin, watching as she passed by

"Very strange." Commented Starfire, before returning her attention to Robin

"Yeah." Muttered Robin, bringing her close once again

_MEOW!_

Once again a screech filled the air as the three cats scurried into the restaurant, the black cat zigzagging frantically as the green and white cat hunted it down.

"BeastBoy!" fumed Robin, trying to keep his voice down

Robin immediately recognized the black cat as the strange alien that had landed in the city, but the white cat was a mystery. However, whatever was happening had BeastBoy's name written all over it and if it wasn't for the fact that Starfire was sitting right there Robin would have gotten up and wrung BeastBoy's little neck.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned, staring at the two cats sniffing around for the black cat, "What is going on? Why are BeastBoy and Kenta looking for Kirlia?" Starfire asked

"You know?" Robin asked, looking bewildered

"Yes…before out date, Raven and myself discovered BeastBoy, Kirlia, and Kenta at the mall of shopping." Starfire replied "It seemed as if Kirlia has chosen BeastBoy for marriage though I do not know what they can possibly be doing as of this moment." She told Robin

"Marriage?" he questioned, wondering what BeastBoy could have possibly gotten himself into this time

Before Starfire could explain a loud shriek could be heard, startling her, Robin, and all the other patrons of the restaurant. As if she had flown, Kirlia landed on Robin and Starfire's table, after narrowly escaping the clutches of Kenta.

"Whoa!" Robin cried, shocked by Kirlia's sudden appearance

The sudden surprise shocked Robin, causing him to sit up quickly, resulting in him moving his chair back, right into a passing waiter. The waiter was thrown by the sheer force of the moving chair, throwing his cup of hot coffee toward another patron of the restaurant. The hot, scalding liquid landed on the lap of the man, causing him to shot up in pain and crash into another waiter who was carrying a plate of food. The food crashed into a woman who had stood up to see why the cats were making such a fuss, causing her to flip back into her table, knocking it over and sending its contents toward the chef who wanted to know what all the commotion was about. The food on the table crashed into the chef, causing him to hurl the knife he had in his hand through the air, on a course with Kirlia. Seeing the blade coming Kirlia hopped out of the open window beside her, narrowly avoiding being cut in half by the deadly projectile.

"Meow!" she cried, leaping out of the window, just as the blade imbedded itself into the table

Moments later BeastBoy and Kenta hopped onto the table before leaping out of the window as well to catch up with the fleeing Kirlia. Just as they left Raven sped in, looking around frantically. But when she noticed the disaster in the restaurant she put two and two together and got four.

"Just missed them, didn't I?" she asked

Robin and Starfire nodded their heads in unison.

"Well, I'll be leaving…you two keeping working on your 'special mission'." Raven commented before leaving

Deciding that continuing their lunch in what was left of the restaurant was a bad idea the couple decided to go out and get a light snack to tide them over until later, leaving as quickly as possible to avoid any hefty bills by the restaurant.

* * *

"You will not succeed!" yelled Kenta, hopping over a series of parked cars as he chased after Kirlia 

BeastBoy stayed to the street, narrowly avoiding an oncoming cat after Kirlia turned sharply

"Ahh!" he cried, jumping away

"Come on boys, I've barely broken a sweat." mocked Kirlia, weaving through traffic

_HONK! HONK!_

Cars swerved and braked in order to avoid the three cats running in the streets while Raven did her best to keep up with the three, helping cars slow to a stop before any serious accidents could arise.

"We've got to put an end to this before someone's hurt." she said, unleashing a quick burst of speed

* * *

After the fiasco at the restaurant Robin and Starfire headed to the park to grab a quick bite. Ordering hotdogs from a nearby vender the couple proceeded to consume their purchased meat products. Robin's had ketchup on his while Starfire had hers' plain, a bottle of mustard on the side. It wasn't as romantic as Robin had wanted it to be, but at least they were together. 

"Uh…sorry about earlier, at the restaurant." Robin replied nervously

"No need to apologize Robin, it was an unforeseen event." Starfire replied, a reassuring smile on his face

"Next time I see BeastBoy I'm going to…" he muttered, but Starfire interrupted him

"Do not be angry toward BeastBoy. I am sure it is not his fault that this has befallen him." She said

"When isn't it?"

"Well…_this _is not our friend's fault."

"Yeah…whatever." he muttered

"Let us just forget this previous misfortune and focus on out…special mission." she replied

"It's okay Star, the other's aren't around, you can call it a date." he assured her "And you're right, nothing in life is perfect, might as well enjoy this." He said, taking a bite of his hotdog

After taking a bite of his hotdog Starfire noticed a glob of ketchup on his up lip, just hanging there.

"Robin…I do believe you have the ketchup on your lip." she replied, giggling slightly

"Oh…" he muttered, finally noticing, "I can't even eat right…need to calm down." he said, trying to lick it off

However, when Starfire grew dangerously close to him his tongue stopped, hanging in the air as he looked into her green eyes.

"Please Robin, allow me to get this." She said in a low voice, almost sultry

She moved closer, opening her mouth slightly as she moved toward the ketchup. Robin's mind went into overload as he wondered what was happening.

"She's going to kiss you." Said the boyish part of his mind

"No, she's just trying to be helpful." Replied his common sense

"Are you crazy, look at those lips." the boyish part replied

"She's trying to get ketchup off his lips, in her own way." argued common sense

"Are you stupid or something? Did you not here that reply. She wants some lip action."

"Yeah dude, go for it." replied another part

"BeastBoy?" Robin muttered, wondering why BeastBoy was in his thoughts

"Whoops, Robin, wrong mind, be seeing ya." he said, opening a door from nowhere and exiting it

"That was very weird." Robin's boyish nature commented

"Quite." replied common sense

After that riveting conversation in the mind of Robin, Robin realized just how close Starfire was to his face. Furthermore he noticed how close Starfire's lips were to his own, the ketchup already gone in one clean sweep.

"Robin…" she mumbled, her eyelids dropping slightly

Robin gulped and dropped his eyelids, though it was hard to notice behind his mask, but just before their lips met Starfire pulled back, looking solemn.

"Robin, I wish to commence in the kissing, but first I must ask you something." she replied

"Yeah Star, anything." he replied sincerely

"Well, Robin, I must ask for you to remo…"

"_MEOW!_" cried a cat

"Oh no." Robin muttered, just as three cats ran under his legs

"Move it or lose it." some called

Turning behind them Robin and Starfire saw Raven coming up fast. They barely jumped out of the way before Raven plowed through them, continuing her chase of the cats.

"Whoo, that was close." Robin said, wiping his brow to prove his point

"Look out!" someone yelled, though it was too late, before a hotdog stand crashed into Robin

"Robin!" cried Starfire as she watched Robin sail down the nearby trail, tangled in a heap on the hotdog stand

Taking flight Starfire quickly took after Robin.

"Waah!" cried Robin as the stand careened through the park, completely out of control

It didn't take long for Robin to catch up Raven and the cats on his little joy ride. Raven heard him yell but by the time she looked back to see he was already over her.

_CRASH! _

"Waah!" cried both Robin and Raven as they closed in on BeastBoy, Kirlia, and Kenta

"What is that?" Kenta asked, turning to see what the noise was

_CRASH!_

"Meow!" cried BeastBoy and Kenta as they closed in on Kirlia

"What?" Kirlia questioned

_CRASH!_

"Waah!" cried Robin, Raven, Kirlia, Kenta, and BeastBoy as the out of control hotdog stand flew down the trail in the park

Soon the five came upon a hill, before flying off of it at high speeds, flying through the air quickly before gravity went into effect and brought them towards the earth.

_BOOM!_

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked, just as she caught up with her friends

"My head." muttered Raven

"My back." muttered Kenta

"My tail." muttered Kirlia

"Me Meow." muttered BeastBoy

"My date." muttered Robin

Kenta rubbed his back as he looked up, noticing Kirlia tending to her tail. BeastBoy recovered from his…below the belt injury to noticed Kenta eyeing Kirlia. Raven shook her head of the cobwebs to see Kirlia standing on Robin's belly.

"Uh oh." she muttered, seeing BeastBoy and Kenta crouch into leaping position

Before she could intercept the two BeastBoy and Kenta leapt toward Kirlia, paws outstretched. Kirlia jumped out of the way of the two boys, just as they landed on Robin's belly, claws extended.

"Yowl!" Robin hollered as their claws dug into his skin

Kirlia took off with BeastBoy and Kenta hot on her heels. Raven stood up and followed after, leaving Robin to tend to his cat-claw injury with Starfire standing over him.

--

With the sun setting across the city Robin and Starfire decided to spend the rest of their date in the safety of the tower. With Raven still chasing after the cats and Cyborg nowhere to be found this was the only place they could be without any serious injury befalling them.

"Sitting here, atop of our home, I feel as if this period of time is most beautiful." replied Starfire, leaning on Robin's shoulder

"Yeah…" replied Robin, doing his best not to stare directly at Starfire

"Robin…I must ask you something?" Starfire asked, turning toward him

Robin turned toward Starfire, slightly concerned about her question

"Yeah Star…what?" he asked

"Robin…we have known each other for so long and we have shared many secrets with one another." she began

"Yeah." he replied

"However, I do not know you…not fully."

"What do you…oh?" he mumbled, his detective skills helping him to realize what she was getting at

"Robin…before we continue I must ask…who are you, really?" she asked

"Starfire…I…that's a part of me that I would rather keep to myself." he replied

"Why? Do you not trust me?" she asked "Do you believe I will reveal your secrets to others?" she asked, hurt

"No…no Starfire, that's not it. But if people know who I really am they may try to harm me through you." he replied "I couldn't put you through that danger."

"We are in danger all of the time…what difference is there?" she asked

"Some people are truly evil, using people's emotions to bring pain. As a team we fight evil because it's the right thing to do…but if our enemies knew if we were truly close they would try to use that to their own sick advantage." Robin replied

"Robin…fearing for me is what the enemies of the Titans will use to their advantage." she told him "However, if you trust that I will always be aware with both myself and with you, then you have nothing to fear. We are stronger together so we must take risks together." She said, smiling

"Wow Star, that's deep."

"I believe the hanging out with Raven has taught me lessons like this." She told him

"Star…" he sighed, "You're right…it's be hard, but I think I need to do this, to let people close." He said, his hands moving toward his face "And I'm going to start now." he said, his hands on his mask

Starfire held her breath has Robin took hold of the sides of his mask, peeling away at the sides slowly, preparing himself.

* * *

"BeastBoy!" yelled Raven, running through the halls of Titans tower, in pursuit of the three cats 

"I will succeed and Kirlia will be mine!" yelled Kenta

"I just want this to end!" yelled BeastBoy, hopping up the stairs after Kirlia

"You will never have me, not that way Kenta!" yelled Kirlia

* * *

"Oh…" growled Cyborg, nearly at the tower after realizing that there was not lost Titan signal out in the pacific "That Robin, pranking me like that. B probably put him up to it." he grumbled "I'm gonna kill them both." he said, nearly home

* * *

Robin's mask was now completely off his face, yet his eyes were closed as he rubbed them, alleviating them of the pressure of taking off his mask after so long. Starfire could see that the part of his face that his masked covered was rather pale, but even so Robin's face looked just as handsome as ever. The only thing left was for Starfire to see Robin's eyes, to see all his beauty before. Images of his eye color popped around in her mind, as she tried to determine just what color they were. She hoped that they weren't pale, as some of the other boys she had met, like many of the criminals they fought, Gizmo and Mammoth to say a few. Slowly Robin's eyes began to open.

* * *

At the top of the stairs Kirlia noticed the door to the roof of the tower was open, revealing to her an escape route, but Kenta and BeastBoy were quick to follow, with Raven not far behind. Kenta was determined to gain his love back while BeastBoy was determined to get this collar off. Putting everything they had in themselves they pushed onward, growing closer and closer to Kirlia

* * *

Cyborg was just above the tower, ready to come in for a landing. 

"Who's that?" he wondered, after noticing people on the roof

* * *

"Robin…" Starfire breath, taken back as Robin's eyes came into view 

But just as Starfire's fantasies were realized, other's barged in on the two Titans. Kirlia, BeastBoy, Kenta, and Raven flew through the open door, clambering onto the roof while Cyborg hovered directly nearby, climbing out of the cockpit of the T-Ship. Several gasps arouse, many from the fact that BeastBoy and Kenta had caught Kirlia, at the same moment, but mostly from the fact that everyone had just gotten a bird's eye view of Robin's secret identity. (Hey, a pun. Robin…bird's eye. Oh, I am _so_ funny.)

"I knew it!" cried Cyborg after seeing Robin and his eye color

"Wow." gasped Raven, astonished

"Meow?" meowed BeastBoy, in confusion

"Robin!" cried Starfire in glee

"Why?" muttered Robin, in disdain

After the confusion of Robin and his de-masking, the Titans now had to settle the issue between Kenta, Kirlia, and BeastBoy. As per the challenge, if Kenta caught Kirlia BeastBoy would be stuck a cat, but if BeastBoy caught Kirlia Kenta lost his fiancée. However, since both had caught Kirlia at he same moment the rules of the bet had to change.

"Since you have caught Kirlia I will honor this part of our agreement." Kenta said, pulling a strange device from out of nowhere and pushing a button

The collar popped off BeastBoy's neck, and BeastBoy didn't waste any time to morph back into his human form, more than happy to finally be human.

"Finally! BeastBoy's back!" he cheered

"And that's a good thing?" Raven quipped, smiling

"I'll ignore that because I'm glad to be back." he told her

"However green one, what will we do? We have both captured Kirlia, how will we decided who will have her?" Kenta asked

Kirlia turned, angry that Kenta had caught her.

"That's your problem right there." Raven replied, walking over to Kenta

"What do you mean human?" Raven asked

"You cannot simply treat her as if she were a prize or something you own. If you truly love her you will share your life with her as an equal. That's the only way to gain her trust." She replied

Bewildered Kenta thought back on why Kirlia left in the first place and discovered some truth in what Raven was saying.

"Kirlia, is this true? Did you leave me because I treated you as an object and not my love?" he asked her, moving closer to her

"Yes Kenta…you see me as a prize not a wife. How can I marry someone who loves me for their possession and not for me?"

"I do love you, with every fiber of my being…however I see that I let that grow out of control. Kirlia, I cannot ask you to forgive me for my error, but I will tell you that I love you and I will always love you until the day I die." he told her

"Aw, that is so sweet!" cooed Starfire

"Someone gag me." Muttered Raven

"_Raven_" muttered Starfire, jabbing the sorceress in the ribs to quiet her

"Oh Kenta…" Kirlia said, walking over to Kenta, "I love you as well, but I want you to see that I am more than you to be wife, but I am your other half. I am your opposite, yet I complete you. Your yang to your ying." she said

"Kirlia…please let me fix this, in anyway I can."

"I want you to."

"Kirlia."

"Kenta."

Their faces met and the two alien cats shared a strange kiss. Never knowing if cats could kiss one another the Titans stared on in confusion as the two lip-locked.

"Okay…weird." BeastBoy commented

"Ditto." replied Raven

"Kirlia, why don't we discuss this in the privacy of my ship?" he asked, deviously

"Why Kenta, so naughty." replied Kirlia, purring seductively

"Uh…bye." replied BeastBoy, as the cats took their leave, rubbing up against one another

"Yeah…" muttered Cyborg; confused "Back to the issue at hand." he said, "So…you and Star are finally dating I see."

"No!" screeched Robin, his voice scratching terribly

"Don't deny it man. I might even forgive you for sending me out on a wild goose chase if you give me all the juicy details."

"Robin and Starfire were out on a date!" came BeastBoy, bewildered, looking toward Raven for answers

Raven nodded her head in response, taking hold of BeastBoy and Cyborg's arms and pulling them downstairs

"Have fun." she said, before the three disappeared downstairs

"Well I do believe that our date is at its end." Replied Starfire, the sun nearly down

"Yeah…this one." replied Robin, clearing his voice "Ahem. Starfire, if you're not busy I was wondering if you might want to spend some time together, tomorrow." Robin asked, turning to the side

"That would be lovely Robin." Replied Starfire, before her lips met his for a few moments

Before Robin could replied Starfire had pulled away, floating down the stairs to join her friends. Robin felt bewildered for a moment, as the weight of what had happened finally hit him. He wasn't sure if he or Starfire were official yet, but this was a good start.

"Robin, you are so smooth." He said to himself, ready to go downstairs

_WHAM!_

However he tripped, landing on his face, conking himself out for a few minutes. Meanwhile a streak of light flew through the sky. This streak of light was a ship, containing another couple that were deeply in love with one another as they left the planet Earth to the heavens, to experience their love in the cosmos.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well…I hope you enjoy this story _more_ than I enjoyed writing it. 


	7. Driving

The next short in this series; this one is all action and I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

It started like any other day in the city of Jump. The citizens were busy going through their everyday lives, oblivious to the dangers that would soon be coming, ignorant that their protectors, the Teen Titans would protect them from any harm that might befall on them. But one maniac would change that as he rode his devilish-looking bike into town, guns-blazing and an intention of pure destruction. His name was Johnny Rancid, an old time enemy of the Teen Titans, an enemy they had defeated in the past, but this time he had a new trick up his sleeve.

"Titans Go!" barked Robin; with the utterance of the Titan's one-liner the teenage heroes were off to stop the maniacal motorcyclist

"Ah ha, ah ha, ha, ha!" cackled Johnny Rancid, firing wildly into the air with his custom-made pistol, "Hey losers!" he yelled "HERE'S _JOHNNY!_" he cried, laughing almost to the point of true insanity

Terror and destruction were like a stimulant to him, giving him the energy needed to continue forward with his reign of evil and twisted sense of enjoyment. Throwing bombs in the air he peppered the street with fiery destruction and filled it with chaos as the citizens of the city ran for their dear lives from the crazy biker. However salvation soon arrived as the Titans appeared on the scene. On his own bike, custom made for him, Robin road, leading his team while Cyborg in his T-Car, the ultimate road machine, charged behind the boy wonder. In the seat next to him sat Cyborg's green companion, BeastBoy the shape-shifter, his head out the window enjoying the speed at which the T-Car was moving. High over head was Starfire and Raven, female members of the team, using the skies to fly ahead of Johnny Rancid who had just happened to notice the Titans following him.

"Ha!" cried Starfire, unleashing a wave of Starbolts at Johnny Rancid

A flurry of bright balls of green energy rained down on Johnny in an attempt to carpet bomb him off the street, but the genius, if not insane, bike rider evaded the tameranian's attacks before returning fire on her. Starfire evaded as well and Johnny soon found it futile to fire on her and returned his attention to the street.

"Time to eat asphalt Johnny." Cyborg quipped, pushing a button on his car's dashboard

From the front sides of the T-Car a pair of concussion blasters appeared and charged, firing on Johnny just when they reached full power. Powerful beams of concentrated energy fired from the T-Car toward Johnny, easily having the ability to rip Johnny's bike to pieces. But the expert biker avoided the blasts by popping a wheelie and keeping on a straight path. Robin joined Cyborg in the attack by activating his own concussion blasters on his bike, but Johnny avoided them by taking cover in a side alley. Cyborg and BeastBoy couldn't follow because the T-Car was too big, but the other Titans quickly took down the alley in pursuit of Johnny.

"We'll cut him off." Cyborg commented before taking off

Garbage cans ahead of Johnny began to glow black as Raven took hold of them with her powers before hurling them toward Johnny in order to stop him. Johnny pulled out his trust pistol and took aim, firing on each and every garbage can, hitting his mark and destroying the waste reciprocals before they could hinder his progress.

"Ha, ha, tough luck losers; ya'll can't catch Johnny Rancid!" Johnny yelled, just as he exited the alleyway

However, as he left, the T-Car soon stopped in front of him, causing to him break. Turning his bike he aimed to make a quick break for it, but Robin was there, along with Starfire and Raven. The Titans had Johnny surrounded and there was no way he could escape without a fight.

"Give it up Johnny, you can't get away." Replied Robin

"And you cannot defeat us." Replied Raven

"Yeah dude, so just come quietly." Replied BeastBoy

"No way." Replied Johnny, pulling out a second pistol and aiming at both sides of himself

Johnny knew full well that he couldn't take all the Titans at once in a straight-up fight, they'd murder him. No, he was waiting for something. Then he heard it; what he was waiting for.

"They're late." He said, grinning

The sound of engines approaching could be heard; the Titans turned to the west to see a grand menagerie of individuals coming onto the scene. Like Johnny the all rode motorbikes, similar, but not as devilish as Johnny's. The all held some sort of dangerous weapon; from bats with large spikes pointing out of the head, to chains, to long metals pools, etc. This large band of motorcyclists' road up, whooping and hollering maniacally, not unlike Johnny who could be see grinning evilly.

"I thought that this time I should call up the boys." Johnny replied, revving up his bike

Before the Titans had a chance to react Johnny took off, escaping the Titans and meeting up with the other bikers. The other hooligans stopped, lining up as Johnny stopped in front of them, smirking.

"Took ya'll long enough." He said

"Sorry, just had to prepare ourselves for taking down this city!" one cried

"Yeah!" they all cheer

"Well then, let's get started!" yelled Johnny, "Time to show this city that together, WE'RE INVINCIBLE!" he yelled

"Yeah!" they all cheered again

"Dude…" muttered BeastBoy, "There sure is a lot of them." He commented

"Doesn't matter how many there are, they're all going down." Robin said, "Titans Go!" he yelled, taking off toward the enormous gang

However, what the Titans didn't figure out until much later is that sometimes quantity sometimes over weighs quality.

* * *

"Ow…ow…ow…" muttered BeastBoy as he limped into the Tower

The others were much better off than the changeling, but it seemed that BeastBoy looked the most hurt. No big surprise as it was his quick thinking that saved the Titans. In the battle with Johnny Rancid and his gang the Titans were completely taken by surprise by the skill that each of the many bikers had. Nearly as good as Johnny himself, the sheer number of bikers quickly overwhelmed the Titans, knocking them for a loop and nearly taking them down. It didn't take long for both the T-Car and the R-Cycle to take serious damage and the Johnny's gang to surround the Titans, all of them cackling madly as the Titans defeat seemed assured. However, BeastBoy stepped forward, morphing into a giant octopus and scattering the many bikers. Though they retaliated on the gelatinous creature with many painful strikes, BeastBoy's quick thinking gave the Titans the time they needed to make a _tactical_ retreat.

"Those Titans took off with their tails between their legs!" cackled Johnny

"Yeah, we scared 'em but good, too bad we couldn't finish them." One muttered, "Stupid kid."

"Don't worry about it; we'll get 'em later." Replied Johnny, "For now, let's trash this place!" he yelled

"Yeah!" they cheered yet again, as they began their city-wide destruction quest

Now this takes us back to the tower, where the Titans were currently mulling over their crushing defeat. Robin was sulking in a nearby corner while Starfire stood beside him, trying to comfort him. Cyborg was busy making minor repairs to his systems, muttering under his breath that those 'punks' would pay for messing up his T-Car. Meanwhile BeastBoy was sitting in a chair with his eye closed, moaning softly as Raven healed his injuries. He deserved that much for pulling his friends out of the frying pan.

"You know, if I were to bottle this up and sell it I'd make millions as a masseuse." Commented BeastBoy

"_Very _funny BeastBoy." Replied Raven sarcastically

"Yeah I know." Replied BeastBoy with a smirk

That smirk soon disappeared when Raven brought her hand down hard on BeastBoy's thigh, hitting a tender area.

"Ow…" he squeaked

Meanwhile Cyborg was just finished with his repairs and stood up, walking over to Robin and Starfire before facing Robin.

"So Rob, how do we get out of this?" he asked the leader

"We shouldn't have even _gotten _in this in the first place, we should have expected this." Robin replied

"Yeah, we shoulda, but no time to mull over it now, we need to do something." Cyborg commented

"I know, and we will." Replied Robin, "First, we need to repair the R-Cycle and the T-Car, along with something else." Robin said, "BeastBoy, come on." Replied Robin as he and Cyborg left the common room

"Ow…alright." Replied BeastBoy, "Anything's better than Raven the psycho nurse." He muttered

"I heard that…" she growled, making BeastBoy hightail it away with Robin and Cyborg

"Star, Raven, watch the city, tell me if things get out of hand." Robin replied

"They're already out of hand." Raven quipped

"I know, but if I know Johnny this is only the beginning." He said as they left

* * *

After the Titan's hasty retreat 'The Boys' became their reign of terror across the city, but with their idiocy and one-track minds the most that they did was destroy anything in their direct line of sight, having more fun riding recklessly through the streets than taking over the city. Johnny, the only semi-intelligent one of the group had other intentions however. He was heading over to the Jump City Research Labs, Seismologic research.

"What are we doing here boss?" asked on of the five bikers that followed Johnny

"Boys, we're gonna rock this city to the ground." Replied Johnny, "So let's get in there!" he yelled, firing random shots into the building

Guards inside the research lab heard the commotion and went up front to see what was going on, but before long they were overrun by Johnny and his gang who came barging in on their motorcycles, swing random weapons at the guards who were taken out before they had a chance to fight back.

"Pathetic." Johnny spat before taking off down a hall, engine ablaze

* * *

"Great…this is great…" muttered Raven, "We've got disturbances all over the city but those boys _still _aren't ready yet…what could be taking so long?" Raven wondered

"Whatever they are doing I know that is will be beneficial to stopping Johnny Rancid." Starfire replied

Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, and sat down.

"Raven! Starfire! Come down to the garage!" yelled a voice over the intercom system

The sudden yell was so surprising that Starfire and Raven nearly had a heart attack. After the initial shock and some heavy breathing the two girls regained their composure and headed down toward the garage. Well in all truth Starfire floated down, with a worried look on her face, watching Raven as she marched down to the garage, mumbling that she would end BeastBoy here and now. Just as the two girls entered the garage and before Raven could initiate a verbal assault on BeastBoy, who happened to be standing near a white tarp that seemed to be covering something, with a big grin on his face, Robin spoke up and began the explaining of his attack plan.

"Okay Titans, I won't dance around the issue. We were overrun by Johnny and his gang. There were just too many of them and we were ill-prepared to face them." Robin explained

"So how _do _we handle them?" Raven asked, wanting Robin to get to the point of all this

"Well, we have come up with a solution." Robin replied, "Cyborg, if you please?" Robin asked, directing all attention to the cybernetic man

"Certainly." Replied Cyborg, pushing a button on his console/arm

From the floor two doors appeared and the sound of gears slowly grinding could be heard. Slowly two strange objects lifted from out of the floor and into view before finally stopping once level with the floor of the garage.

"Ohhhhhh…" cooed Starfire in wonder

"What are they?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow

"They're your road machines." Cyborg replied proudly, a beaming smile plastered on his face

"Ahhhhhh…" Starfire chirped happily as she stared at the 'road machines' in awe

"Don't tell me we're going to ride those?" Raven asked

"It's the only way we can take down Johnny Rancid." Robin replied

"Fight fire with fire." Raven commented

"Exactly." Robin replied

"I suppose, if it's the only way…" she muttered, staring at the first road machine before her

"Ahh, good eyes Rae, this baby right here is yours." Cyborg replied, referring to the ATV before her, "This baby is called the 'Shadow Runner' replied Cyborg, "And Star, this is yours, the Crimson Streak." He said, referring to a small racer-like go-cart looking vehicle, "Now to tell ya'll all there needs to be known for these babies." He said, before he went into an explicit explanation of the road machine

From the ceiling dropped a large movie screen and a projector appeared from in a wall that pointed directly toward the screen. Why Cyborg put all this stuff in the tower was beyond Raven but she didn't say anything about Cyborg having **way**too much time of his hands. As the movie began the crunching of popcorn could be heard from BeastBoy, along with a loud slap a few seconds later, courtesy of Raven's hand to the back of BeastBoy's head. A narrative voice came on that sounded strangely like the announcer guy for most movies.

"From the confines of the T-Tower two new modes of transportation for the Titans was created by the technological genius of unsurpassed skill known as Cyborg, though he is more of the modest type to his friends." The announcer guy said

"Modest my foot." Muttered Raven

"The Shadow Runner and the Crimson Streak, two road machines built to handle the streets of Jump City and fight against the criminals that abuse them." The announcer guy proclaimed, "The Shadow Runner, an ATV with a dark attitude. Capable of traveling over any terrain, this road machine is near unstoppable. Sporting to side concussion gattling-guns and the ability to absorb the specific wavelengths of a certain dark sorceress in order to release them in a powerful-concussion blast, this road-machine boosts considerable power to a sleek design, giving it both strength and speed on the road." The announcer guy explained

Raven actually looked impressed by the 'Shadow Runner', though she had yet to get behind the 'wheel' of the road machine.

"Also introducing the Crimson Streak, a four wheeled racer with attitude. What it lacks in speed it more than makes up for in pure speed. Low to the ground and with high acceleration and top speed this vehicle is the fastest thing on the street. Like the Shadow Runner, this road-machine was specifically designed to absorb the energy of the driver to engulf it in a greenish glow of energy, stopping all attacks from getting to it. And if its initial speed wasn't enough then it rear-mounted afterburner rocket gives speeds never imagined on a normal racer, making this one of the fastest vehicles on earth." The announcer guy said before the movie screen disappeared into the ceiling

"That was splendid!" chirped Starfire happily, more than ready to get behind the wheel of her personal road machine

"Well that was insightfully, why don't we get out on the road and stop Johnny Rancid now?" Raven replied

"Wait!" BeastBoy cried out, stopping everyone in their tracks

"What?" Raven asked, beginning to grow annoyed

"I didn't get to introduce _my _road machine."

"How come, Cyborg didn't make you a movie clip?" Raven asked

"He said since you guys already saw it, it doesn't count as being a new introduction." BeastBoy replied, glaring at Cyborg

"It's true." Cyborg replied, undaunted by BeastBoy's glare

"You're just jealous 'cause I was actually able to fix it when you couldn't."

"Chewing gum and paper clips don't count." Cyborg said

"Hey…" BeastBoy said, ready to argue with the larger boy, but was cut off by Raven

"Just get on with it." She muttered

"Oh…okay dudes and dudettes, time for the ultimate unveiling." He said, grabbing hold of the tarp BeastBoy gave a mighty pull, revealing what was underneath

"Introducing the B-Twoped!" he cheered, revealing his very own road-machine

"Yay." Starfire chimed

"It looks like your old one." Raven replied

"Yeah, but it's different 'cause I put in a few little extras." BeastBoy replied, grinning ear to ear

"Alright Titans." Robin replied, "Let's hit the road." He said, running toward his R-Cycle

* * *

People scattered as Johnny's gain trashed the city, destroying anything that looked breakable in their eyes. In the mass confusion of fleeing citizens a young boy and girl fell, brother and sister who were trying to find cover from 'The Boys'. One of the members of Johnny's gang saw the two defenseless children and decided to have a little fun, twirling his laser chain-whip fiercely as he approached them on his bike. One pass would be all he need to finish them, but before he could someone cried out a battle cry.

"Ha!" they yelled, launching a devastating kick toward the biker's chest

The force of the impact was so great that it launched the biker clean off his bike to tumble on the streets below, duly unconscious. The brother, who had held his sister in order to protect her, slowly opened his eyes, since they had to closed, as he awaited an impact. When his eyes opened he looked up to see Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans standing above him, a hand outstretched to help the two up.

"Thank you." The boy said, while the sister nodded in agreement

"No problem." Replied Robin with a smile, "Now go and find your parents." He said

With a nodded they both ran off, soon after finding their parents after the mass mob of people dispersed. Satisfied with their rescue Robin ran back to his R-Cycle and hopped on, looking for more of Johnny's gang to take down. Meanwhile a group of 'The Boys' were busy terrorizing a bus load of people, banging of the sides of the broken down vehicle with their weapons, laughing maniacally at the people inside who were panicking within.

"He, he." One snickered darkly, lighting a firebomb and preparing to throw it into the bus

However just as it left his hand the firebomb stopped, held in the air by a dark bubble before the bubble crushed it, snuffing it out.

"What the?" he muttered, until her heard the roar of an engine

Turning down the road on his left the biker saw a strange vehicle approach. In general appearance it resembled an ATV, but it look far more wicked than any ATV he had ever seen. It's sleek, dark design made it look as if it could take a beating, but still handling nicely and the driver of the ATV was very ominous, the only clue 'The Boys' had to the driver's identity is that the driver had to be one of the Teen Titans, and the only one with a long, billowing cloak was Raven.

"Get her!" one roared, coaxing the others into attacking

These riders however stood no chance against Raven, as she used her powers to cover the rode in a black veil. Once the motorcycles touched this veil they were ripped to pieces, leaving only the riders to crash to the ground below, sitting up stupefied by the sudden loss of their bikes, only to be soon defeated by Raven. The relieved citizens of the bus quickly evacuated and fled, leaving only the empty bus and Raven on the streets. Well, that was until more of 'The Boys' decided to ride up on the scene. All laughing maniacally and vastly outnumbering Raven 'The Boys' had the obvious advantage. But by using her powers on the nearby bus Raven quickly turned the tables on her advancing foes.

"She's not gonna do what I thinks she's gonna do?" one asked nervously as the bus glowed with her powers

"I think she is." Another replied as the bus levitated

"We're screwed." Another said as she threw the bus at the approaching group

* * *

The guards of the research lab tried to hold their own, but there just too many gang members against the poorly guarded lab. Inevitably, Johnny and his gang broke through, finishing off the rest of the guards before terrorizing many of the researchers who were still within the labs. Unlike his gang, who were simply driving through the labs and breaking things, Johnny was on a specific hunt for something. Soon enough he found it, a large, seal off room. As with all sealed off rooms access was restricted, meaning only a few of the scientist in the labs could possible get in.

"Round them up!" Johnny yelled

A large scramble occurred as the scientists ran for their lives, but 'The Boys' quickly gathered them.

"Ahh! Let me go!" one yelled as he was scooped up and driven around mindlessly

"Help!" another yelled as he was pulled from under a desk

"No!" cried another as she was stopped right before she could escape

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ah!" laughed Johnny as his plan began to unfold

* * *

A group of bikers were swiftly following after a lone racer as it cruised down the streets effortlessly, even with the abundant weapons fire on it and the debris that littered the streets of Jump City. This racer, the Crimson Streak, could turn on a hair and stop on a dime and its speed made it seem like the evil bikers were moving in slow motion as they tried desperately in vain to keep up with the fast moving vehicle. Although some of the bikers were intelligent and instead of following right behind the racer they decided to cut it off at the pass. Looking back, Starfire, the rider of the racer, saw that many of the riders had given up pursuit, leaving only a few of them to deal with.

"This should not take much time." She thought, spinning the wheel sharp so that her racer did a complete 1800 one the street before he put her racer in reverse and let go of the wheel, pointing her hands in the direction of the bikers chasing her

Her hands glowed with an intense green light before she went auto-fire on the bikers, unleashing wave after wave of Starbolts that decimated the bikers, blowing them off their bikes and defeating them.

"Success!" she cheered proudly, however her celebration was short lived as she heard engines in front of her, which in essence would be behind her since she was in reverse

"Take her down!" one roared, firing a rocket at the backwards driving car

Starfire turned the wheel sharply once again, regaining her forwardness and unleashed a large Starbolt blast at the oncoming rocket when it was no more than seven feet away. The explosion was thunderous and the bikers thought they had surely won.

"One down!" they cheered, laughing in victory, until something rocketed out of the smoke the blast made

With the help of her own powers the Crimson Streak rocketed toward the group of evil bikers with Starfire powering up for a devastating attack. Crossing her hands she built up energy, when at the desired level she uncrossed her hands, sweeping them in front of her and making a blade of Starbolt energy fly in front of her, which slashed through the bikes of the evil gang, destroying them utterly.

"Victory!" she cheered ecstatic, not bothering to hold any emotion back, even though the evil bikers were moaning and groaning in untold pain

* * *

"Alright, open I up, or the others get it." Johnny ordered, talking to the head of the lab scientists

The scientist grumbled, wanting to refuse unlocking the sealed room, not wanting to give the machine inside to this maniac, but his colleagues came first, giving him no choice but to give access to the room to Johnny

"Fine." The scientist muttered, standing in front of the door

Next came an overly long and complicated series of access routines, involving a retina scan, finger print scan, voice recognition, and even a genetic scan which involved the user getting pricked by a small pin so that the computer could access their genetic code. Finally, with all of this taken care of the sealed room opened up, revealing the device that Johnny Rancid wanted to acquire, the Siesmo Hammer.

"Ha ha, time to rock and roll." She cackled menacingly as he walked inside

* * *

"Alright, time to try out my new and improved Photon Cannon." Cyborg said, pressing the corresponding button on the consol

From the top of the T-Car a large cannon unloaded, morphing into a long-ranged weapon of destruction.

"Take him down!" yelled a member of 'The Boys', initiating a blitzkrieg of attacks from the lead biker and the other bikers that were with him

However, before any of the attacks could hit home, Cyborg fired his new and improved Photon Cannon, firing a beam of pure devastation toward the bikers. Any and all airborne projectiles were blown away, leaving nothing but ashes and if Cyborg had been aiming at the bikers directly then they would be ashes as well. Luckily for them the beam simply bypassed them, causing a wave of force to hit them, knocking them off of their bikes to the rough street below.

"Oh…maybe I should tone that blaster down a little." Cyborg thought after he accessed the damage his cannon did

Other than take out the group of bikers completely the new and improved Photon Cannon caused a line of devastation to appear on the street, eating the pavement up drastically.

* * *

After loading up the machine on a two wheeled transport and attaching the transport to his bike Johnny Rancid was ready to take off to destroy the city with his newly 'acquired' Siesmo Hammer. Normally the Siesmo Hammer was designed to lessen the affects of earthquakes on buildings by releasing a similar force of what was thrown out, to try and cancel out the force. If all the testing came back okay then the Siesmo Hammer could be introduced to all kinds of buildings as an earthquake repellent of sorts, but in the wrong hands it could crush building foundations and cause destructive tremors throughout the city, something Johnny was counting on.

"Alright boys, we got what I wanted, let's blow this joint!" Johnny yelled, as he and his bikers drove out of the research lab, "And I do mean 'blow.'" He replied, pulling out a strange device

Unknown to the scientists, while Johnny was retrieving the Siesmo Hammer, his gang randomly set explosive devises all over the lab. With a push of a button Johnny could blow the lab sky high, so that there would be no way to create a means to stop Johnny and his new weapon, even with all the scientists still inside.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" laughed Johnny, ready to press the detonation button

However, before he could, a strange object whistled through the air, making contact with the detonator in his hand and snapping it out of his grip, causing a ripple of pain to course through Johnny's hand in the process.

"Ow! What the hell…" he cursed; holding his hand close to him as he stared down at the ground at what hit him

Implanted in the ground no more than five feet away from him, was a Birdarang, shining brightly before dark clouds began to move in, dismissing the brilliance of the Birdarang.

"So bird boy, back for more?" Johnny asked, turning to the boy wonder

"This time you're going down." Robin replied, not a hint of hesitation in his voice

"Yeah, you and what army?" he asked

"This army." Replied another voice

Sitting atop a modified Moped was the green changeling known as Beastboy, wearing a ridiculous looking helmet and goggles along with an excessively long scarf.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" Wailed Johnny Rancid in pure glee, mocking the green boy atop his moped, "You really think you can beat me!" he cried out, unable to control his laughter

"I don't think, I know." Replied BeastBoy

"Oh really…" Johnny replied, his laughter dissipating at BeastBoy's boldness, "Let's see you keep up." He said, "Alright boys, these two losers want a race, and that's what we're gonna give 'em." Johnny called

His gang whooped and hollered in excitement over this news, their chance to finally destroy two of the Teen Titans at hand.

"Let's show 'em what 'The Boys' can do." Johnny replied, taking off

With cheers and yells the rest of the gang followed after Johnny, taunting the two heroes in a sadistic fashion.

"Would you like to go first?" Robin asked after 'The Boys' were quite a ways away

"No, no, you go first?" BeastBoy replied

"Why thank you." Replied Robin before taking off, with BeastBoy following closely behind

* * *

The screeching of tires could be heard as three road machines converged on one location; the Crimson Streak, the Shadow Runner, and the T-Car; coming together at an intersection.

"Yo, Star, Rae, ya'll see B and Rob?" Cyborg asked after rolling his window down

"Sorry my friend I have not seen neither of our friends." Starfire said, "I have been quite busy dealing with the many bad biker people in the city." Starfire replied, "I do hope that Robin is okay." She said, concerned

"Me neither." Replied Raven, "By now I can usually find some evidence of BeastBoy's stupidity but as of right now I haven't seen hide nor hair of the green idiot." She replied

_VRRROOOM!_

Turning quickly to the sound the three Titans only caught a glimpse of Johnny and his gang tearing down a street a block away from their current position. Not five seconds later did Robin and BeastBoy tear down the street as well, BeastBoy laughing heartily as he performed numerous tricks on his B-Twoped.

"Spoke too soon." She muttered

"Let's hurry up, don't want to miss the fun." Cyborg replied, taking off

With a nod the two girls followed after

* * *

"Damn, they're faster than I thought." Johnny thought as yet another of his gang members were taken out by Robin and BeastBoy

From a mixture of well-placed kicks, punches, and animal transformations aboard moving vehicles BeastBoy and Robin were single-handedly taking out the biggest part of Johnny's gang.

"Grrr!" he growled, seeing as his 'invincible' gang had been thoroughly thrashed, leaving only four others, excluding himself, still ready to battle

Luckily, the four left where his best bikers, far stronger than normal humans (possessing bikes with hideously devastating secrets just waiting to be unleashed upon an unsuspecting opponent.) And with the Siesmo Hammer in his grasp Johnny still had the upper hand; he could use the destructive weapon at any time he chose, but his objective was to use it where it could cause the most damage, near city hall, where the biggest collective group of buildings lay.

"This city is going down, in pieces!" he yelled, turning back to his four top bikers, "Stop those two and anyone else that comes." He told them, before hitting higher gear and speeding up

With a nod the bikers understood their orders, stopping and turning so that they now faced the fast approaching Robin and BeastBoy, and the other three Titans who where a few blocks away.

"Johnny's getting away!" BeastBoy replied, watching as Johnny Rancid pulled away, leaving his bikers behind

"Most likely to destroy something." Robin replied, shuttering slightly at the devastation a maniac like Johnny Rancid could create, "BeastBoy, I'm going ahead, clear the road." Robin ordered, and with a nod BeastBoy did so

Jumping into the air, promptly leaving his moped, which stopped immediately, leaning to one side as the kick stand fell into place, BeastBoy flew through the air, directly towards the four bikers before transforming into a ferocious T-Rex and landing into the middle of the group, forcing to them get away before they were completely crushed. Though they avoided the attack the shockwaves created by the lumbering beast's weight knocked them off their bikes, but they quickly recovered just at the beast and the other Titans were upon soon them.

* * *

With the bikers out of the way Robin was free to take down their leader, Johnny, as he made his way to the city center, where city hall was located. Soon he'd destroy it and rebuild the city in his own, twisted fashion. Approaching city hall he drove directly up the steps, with full intention on bursting in and setting off the Siesmo Hammer, but before he could a single Birdarang stopped him in his traps, making him look back in disgust as Robin stared at him spitefully.

"So bird-boy, you want some of Johnny?" Johnny asked, pulling two pistols from his holster

"You're going down Rancid." Replied Robin quickly and smoothly, not deterred by Johnny's weapons

Johnny's grin grew more devilish than before, but that was merely bravado to hide what he was truly feeling. Though wasn't in the least scared of the boy wonder he knew very well that he could not beat the little brat in a straight up fight on account that Robin was stronger, faster, more skilled, and a hell of a lot smart than Johnny Rancid in battle. All he had over Robin was his guns, and if Robin managed to disarm him of those, which he knew Robin would probably do soon enough; Johnny would be up a creek without a paddle.

"Take this!" he yelled, firing randomly at Robin, to try and blanket him with constant fire

Robin saw the wildness of the attack and new that a stray bullet my hit him so he veered to the left taking covering behind a building, which took the oppressive abuse of the pistols for him. While Johnny unloaded on Robin the bikers began to step back, moving closer and closer to the Seismo Hammer attached to his bike. He wasn't in city hall, but he was close enough to still cause major damage, so he attempted to push the single button needed to activate the machine. But the moment he ceased firing on Robin and turned to activate it he heard a sharp whistling noise. Turning he gasped as a single Birdarang was already on him, inching ever closer to his thick skull.

* * *

A T-Rex barreled over a certain biker, promptly defeating him, much like how Raven threw one into a nearby lamppost, Starfire unleashed a hell storm of Starbolts on another, and Cyborg blasted one with his sonic cannon. With their adversaries defeated the four Titans climbed back onto their road machines, ready to meet up with their leader, only to hear a large sonic boom erupt, not to far way.

"What was that?" Starfire asked, worried for her Robin

"Don't know, but we better go find out." Replied Cyborg, jumping back into the T-Car

* * *

Robin tried to keep his balance as the Siesmo Hammer continued to vibrate violently. Though Robin did stop Johnny, when the Birdarang made contact with Rancid's skull the impact caused him to hit a series of buttons on the control panel of the Siesmo Hammer, causing it to go haywire. Robin didn't have the expertise needed to disarm the wayward device, though he could hardly stand straight. As the boy wonder did his best to calm the rage device the other Titans soon appeared on the scene, visibly shaking due to the tremors that thing was creating.

"Cyborg, I can't stop this thing and I think it's going into overload!" Robin yelled over the noise it was creating

Cyborg was next to Robin faster than two shakes of a baseball bat, already interfacing with the machine to see if he could shut it down. But as time moved on it became increasing apparent that Cyborg couldn't stop this machine.

"Graah!" he yelled in frustration, "I can't disarm this thing. Too much was knocked out of order. It would take longer time than what we got to shut this thing down." He said, "We got about two minutes until this thing fires off a shockwave big enough to cause some major damage." Cyborg said

"What about if we send it high enough into the sky?" Raven asked, "The concussion waves should travel to far in the sky." She replied

"Good idea, with your powers you'll be able to get rid of it, without getting caught in the blast." Cyborg said, just as a big pulse of energy flew from the device

The Titans didn't have time to react to the pulse, which blew them away, sending them a far distance from the machine. Starfire crashed into a light post before flying into an office building to lie in the mangled remains of a printer that was still making pictures of her bottom. Cyborg was literally _driven _into the ground by the blast, sending him into the sewer, where his heavy metal body began to sink in the sludge that ran rampant inside. Robin's light frame was thrown clean into the air, right into Raven who took the hit head on, causing both to careen through the sky, completely out of control. BeastBoy, who had been the furthest way when the blast erupted, took to the skies, turning into a pterodactyl and saving himself from injury.

"Robin! Raven!" he yelled into his mind, racing off to catch his friends who were hurtling across the city

With his speed his barely saved them, just catching the two before they made a decorative smear on the ground, blocks away from the Siesmo Hammer.

"Raven! Robin! Wake up!" he cried, but to no avail, the impact had knocked the two unconscious, and without Starfire or Raven there would be no way to get rid of the device, which was at a mere thirty seconds before detonation.

"No time." BeastBoy, looking toward the Siesmo Hammer, "Damn…being a hero sucks sometimes." He said before racing off toward it

Jumping, he morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed hold of the strange device. Getting a good footing with his claws he began to flap his wings quickly, slowly, but surely gaining altitude. His speed gradually increased as he flew upward, the time ticking away on the detonation of the device.

20…19…18…17…16…

From deep in the sewers a loud blast could be heard and Cyborg could be seen rocketing out of the hole he made, thanks to his sonic cannon which he had used as a booster. Looking around he saw the hole Starfire had made and a few blocks down he saw Raven and Robin, but no BeastBoy. That's when he noticed that the Siesmo Hammer was missing.

13…12…11…10…9…

"He wouldn't…" Cyborg thought, but remembered that this was BeastBoy he was talking about, "That idiot."

BeastBoy wasn't sure just exactly how high he was suppose to take this thing, but he didn't have time to really worry about that so he continued to climb, but this vibrations that we being given off by this thing made it hard for BeastBoy to keep his current shape and the thunder around him didn't make it any better, since he was the highest thing up at the time and he was carrying something metal. But that didn't stop him as he made it to the cloud level.

5…4…3…2…

Cyborg growled furiously as he thought of what would happen to his friend and from his throat he howled the boy's name as a multitude of emotions fled from him in a single word.

"**_BEASTBOY!_**"

_**1!**_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Even though it was very far away, Cyborg could still hear the thunderous explosion from the detonation of the faulty Siesmo Hammer. His mouth fell agape as he thought of BeastBoy's fate, one that couldn't have been too good, due to the blast.

"What happen?" someone murmur, causing Cyborg to turn back

Robin and Raven were just waking up from their collision, rubbing their heads and trying to shake the cobwebs loose in their brains.

"Where's BeastBoy?" Raven asked, wondering where the green nuisance had to blown, "Did he get blown into a garbage can or something?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Yes…where is he?" Cyborg heard, the voice belonging to Starfire who was rubbing her head as well, though in her left hand she held a picture of the print out of her backside

"BeastBoy he's…he's…he's…" Cyborg mumbled, trying to convey the message, but failing miserably

"He's right here!" replied a voice, causing Cyborg to spin his head so fast that it would have come off if it hadn't been attacked to his neck

"BeastBoy! You're a live!" Cyborg said quickly, rushing over to his friend who had seen better days

"Barely…" BeastBoy muttered, "Next time you guys decided to take a nap, tell me before I have to do something like that again." BeastBoy replied

"How'd you survive, you numbskull?" Cyborg asked, holding back tears

"Well, let's just say that when you're nearly struck by lightening, certain things happen." BeastBoy replied

"Huh?"

"It was like this, I was flying right, and then all of a sudden this bolt of lightening came, just as I was letting go. So I was so close to being fried BeastBoy, but the lightening sorta gave me a boost, just enough to outrun the big boom from that thing." BeastBoy said

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the smiling boy below him and tried to look serious, but couldn't help but smile at the sheer dumb luck that BeastBoy had.

"You are a stupid kid who doesn't think…but I got to admit, that was pretty brave of ya." Cyborg replied

"All in a days work for a hero." BeastBoy replied with a smirk

"Did BeastBoy almost kill himself?" Raven asked, after approaching the two, "Yet again."

"Yeah, but the nut is okay; dumb luck, emphasis on the 'dumb'." Cyborg replied

"Well he wouldn't be BeastBoy if he wasn't." Raven replied with a small grin

* * *

Hope you enjoy this story; I had a little fun writing it. 


	8. I AM NEOFU!

The critically acclaimed Teen Titans story (in my own delusional dreams), Teen Titan Shorts!

(Applause)

Well I'm back and giving you, my readers another off the wall story of the Titans Universe. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Attack of the Killer Tofu

Everyone knows that BeastBoy eats tofu because of his views toward meat (one being that he turns into the very animals that are eaten) so in order to gain sustenance he eats tofu, a by-product of soybeans designed to mimic meat. We also know that BeastBoy likes mopeds, in his deranged quest of owning one so he can, as he says 'Impress the chickadees.' One more thing that is known about BeastBoy is that he once worked for a strange alien piece of tofu called Newfu that wanted to leave the planet earth on a space ship, but not without destroying the planet. Why did it want to do this, basically because it felt like it, though it came up with a great excuse about 'It's our way, we are Newfu.' But the threat was averted by the brave BeastBoy, at the sacrifice of his B-ped, and the alien piece of tofu was ironically defeated by Cyborg, who hated the stuff. However, a piece of tofu that bad doesn't stay gone forever and since Cyborg had forgotten to wash the dishes before shoving a piece of tofu back into the fridge a horrific mutation went underway. Combined with Starfire's alien mold and a new type of tofu that BeastBoy had bought the Newfu breathed life once again, though this time more powerful than ever before. Now, let's see if BeastBoy and his side-kick Raven can stand up against this daunting force and deliver the final blow to the evil known as Newfu, or fake interplanetary meat.

* * *

We find out hero lazily sitting on the Titans sofa, watching TV. However unlike usual he wasn't in a zombie-like daze, glaring at the TV so intently that his eyes would go bad after awhile. Actually he was a little distracted. He was beating his meat…okay, that was a horribly dirty pun. However, he was truly was _beating a piece meat_, a piece of beef that Cyborg had given to BeastBoy because he wanted the boy to tenderize the meat while he went out of the city on patrol with Robin and Starfire. BeastBoy wasn't too keen on the idea of beating…er…tenderizing the piece of meat but since he didn't really have to eat it BeastBoy didn't mind helping out Cyborg, who used the 'friend-card' to rope BeastBoy in. 

"This is a lot harder than I thought." He thought, pounding away at his meat viciously (man, I need to find a different way of saying that) while the TV blared

As he did so his side-kick Raven waltzed in, book in her hand, nose in said book. She didn't bother to even acknowledge his physical existence in the world, let alone room as she headed for the kitchen, got a tea-cup, put a kettle on, and waited for the water to boil. Halfway through this ritual of hers she sensed a strain of emotion, hate. Looking up she saw BeastBoy _attacking_ his meat without mercy and in his wild blitzkrieg against the animal product the tenderizing hammer slipped from his grip and flew through the air, toward the kitchen.

"Whoops…" he said, watching as the dangerous weapon sailed toward the fridge

Raven watched it as well, not particularly interested since it wasn't flying in her general vicinity, but watched as it collided with the fridge, denting it on impact. The sudden hit caused the contents in the fridge to jar, specifically a creature that remained dormant in the back…until today. Mha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

"BeastBoy…" Raven sighed, shaking her head in disdain, "Can't you be more careful?" she asked

"My bad." He said, walking over to the fridge

When he arrived he grabbed the hammer, which was still impeded in the fridge door and pulled it out, placing it on the counter.

"Cy's not gonna like this." he muttered, looking at the decent sized dent he had made in his frustration

That's when he swore he heard something coming from in the fridge. Curiosity peaked he opened the door and checked inside, but saw the usual. The 'good' food in the front, you know, the _edible_ food and the bad food, the food that was still edible, but would probably send you to the bathroom faster that those 'special' brownies that BeastBoy had made for Cyborg's birthday.

"What in the world…" BeastBoy muttered, noticing something moving in the back

This wasn't exactly a strange occurrence, since a great manner of things _moved_ in the back of the fridge, but this wasn't like the sentient blue mold or the demented purple slime or even the psychotic green gel, no this was stranger than the rest. Whatever was in the back was completely black, save for the yellow eyes, yellow tongue, and gleaming white teeth and seemed to be teetering on the edge of pure _insanity_ and malcontent toward the green changeling and for some reason looked oddly familiar.

"Wierd." he thought, before attempting to close the fridge door

"_Raaah!_" it roared, lunging at the boy

BeastBoy didn't have time to even yelp as the strange creature tried to pull him in, to finish him within the confines of the fridge, not realizing that BeastBoy wouldn't fit inside.

"Raven, help!" BeastBoy managed to cry before the grip on his person tightened

"BeastBoy, if you really think I'm gonna fall for that well…well you're even more lame-brained than I thought." She said, ignoring him

"No really, help!" he cried, reaching for the meat tenderizer

"BeastBoy…" she sighed again, pulling away from her book to look at him, "You are horrible at jokes and pranks and if you really think…" she stopped when she noticed his body go limp, "BeastBoy?" she questioned, poking him and realizing that her friend was not moving, "BeastBoy!" she cried out, reaching over to him and pulling

This was either an elaborate hoax or BeastBoy was really in danger but Raven didn't care, she'd berate him after she realized he was okay, but something was keeping her from freeing BeastBoy from the fridge.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!" she yelled, firing a blast of dark energy in the fridge

Whatever had hold of BeastBoy screeched in pain and let go, causing the two to stumble back and away from the fridge. The sudden release surprised both Raven and BeastBoy, causing them to topple over one another until they were tangled in a web or kicking legs and flailing arms.

"BeastBoy, two things…" Raven began, kicking him off of her, forcefully "If this is a joke I'm throwing you out the window, if not, are you okay?" she asked

"Raven, one, this ain't a joke, and two, yeah, I'm fine." He replied, rubbing his head, "No thanks to you." he muttered

"_What _is in there?" she asked, ignoring his comment

"Don't know, but its mean and angry."

"At you I'm guessing."

"I guess so. You know, maybe we should get the Lysol." He said

"No…you shall fall to my might." They heard a voice say

Looking toward the fridge they spied something slowly creeping out of it, something black.

"Wait a sec, I know that voice." BeastBoy mused, trying to remember whose voice that belonged to

"You should know my arch-enemy, for I am the same being that you shamefully defeated and then tried to feed to you're robotic ally." It said

"Nah…it couldn't be." BeastBoy thought, a picture forming in his head

"What is it?" Raven asked

"Well…no…but it might…couldn't be…maybe…no way…"

"In English."

"Well remember the whole Newfu thing?" he asked Raven

"Yeah, the demented piece of tofu from space that tried to destroy the planet." She replied

"Yeah, and remember after I heroically defeated it and put it in the fridge?" he asked

"Yeah, Cyborg 'finished' it off, so to speak." Raven replied, "What's your point?"

"Well I think whatever is in there might just be, it's a long shot but, that just might be…Bob, my old boss." He replied

"What!" the strange creature roared, "It is I; Newfu, your most hated enemy!" it bellowed

"Well technically you're Bob too 'cause you made him and everything." BeastBoy commented, "Guess you're two people or something, maybe..."

"No! I am Newfu, Newfu, **_NEWFU!_**" it screamed, trying to prove itself toward BeastBoy

"Oh…" murmured BeastBoy, "What happened to you?" BeastBoy asked

"Am I the only one who thinks this is stupid?" Raven asked

Newfu ignored her as it began its tale.

"After my initial defeat by you due to the barbecue sauce, a genius tactic I am willing to admit."

"Genius?" questioned Raven, "This is BeastBoy we're talking about. Genius and BeastBoy don't always coincide."

"Shush Raven, I'm trying to hear this." BeastBoy told her

"Anyway, right before your ally devoured me I ripped a piece of myself off and threw it back into that containment unit of yours."

"The fridge?" Raven asked

The strange creature nodded its…head, or whatever it had as a head.

"Yes." It replied, "Though severely weaken, that piece of myself still had the knowledge and power to survive in that cold den and over time I grew in power, combining myself with the other strange creatures that were locked in your prison as well." It said

"We really need to clean that out." Raven commented

"However, gaining knew powers came with a price and I needed to rest in order to fully awaken those powers." It said

"Cool." BeastBoy muttered

_WHAP!_

"Oww!" squealed BeastBoy in pain, Raven's hand having connected gracefully with the back of his head

"However you have awakened me prematurely, though I am still more powerful than I ever was as Newfu, I am now Neofu!" it cried gloriously

"But that's the same word, just a different version of it?" Raven said, "And why are we listening to you're back story anyway, you're evil and tried to destroy the earth! And why on Azar haven't we cleaned out that stupid fridge? Too many things pop out of that thing and it's starting to get on my nerves! And another thing…"

While Raven ranted endlessly BeastBoy glared at 'Neofu', trying to determine what he would do next.

"No way am I eating that…don't know what it would do to me?" He thought, "Maybe I can put it in the garbage disposal? But I don't know if the old girl could handle that?" he wondered, "I think I'll just torch it?" He decided, "Now all I need is Cyborg's blow torch and alittle gasoline..."

"Enough of this!" it roared, increasing in size, "I, Neofu shall cleanse this planet of all life, leaving only this planets soybeans to remain! From there I shall create an army of Neofu soldiers and begin my conquest of this galaxy, then, the universe!" it cried out maniacally

"Why would you tell us that, now we know what you're planning?" Raven asked, "What kind of evil plan is that? And one other...

"Yeah, and now we're gonna stop you." BeastBoy said, interrupting her "Let's call the others." He said, pulling out his communicator

However, before he could, Neofu let out a piercing yell that caused his communicator to fizzle violently before blowing out all together. Raven experienced a similar phenomenon in her belt, where her own communicator went dead.

"Ha, ha!" Neofu cried out, "Now you cannot call you're allies, especially that robotic one." It told them, ever increasing in size

At the moment it was the size of an Indian Elephant and resembled a slug, though with a lot of arms and legs.

"Now I will devour you and reign unopposed as I begin my conquest of this planet!" it said, laughing, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

_WHAM!_

Having been fed up with this thing both BeastBoy and Raven decided now was the best time to shut it up, crashing their fists into its head, causing it to reel back in pain.

"Dude that was seriously getting annoying." BeastBoy said, cracking his knuckles

"Yeah, I know." Replied Raven, "Let's put an end to this before it starts." She suggested

"Right behind you." Replied BeastBoy

"If you think I will allow you to defeat me you are wrong!" Neofu yelled, "I am all-powerful and I…" he began before a row of teeth shut him up

Towering above him was the T-Rex form of BeastBoy, snarling and baring his teeth at the Neofu menace before him. However the glare he was receiving from Raven scared him more so than even BeastBoy, she seemed to see right through the overgrown food product.

"Y-y-you d-d-don't scare m-m-me!" he stuttered, trying his best to glare back at the two Titans, "I am Neofu!" he roared before…taking off

Neofu bolted toward the sliding doors, not bothering to wait for them to open, crashing into them and tearing them down as he made a run for it. After a few moments of running, or crawling, or however he moved he saw that the Titans weren't following him and he smiled, content that he got away.

"Ha, ha…I was too fast for them." He said, turning a cornering only to stop in his tracks, Raven standing right in front of him

"Too fast for whom?" she asked

Neofu tried to turn around but was greeted by T-Rex BeastBoy who roared violently at the crazed alien.

"No where to go." Raven said coldly, building power in her hands

BeastBoy continued to growl as he closed in, Neofu nearly wetted himself out of fear until he noticed what room he was near. Wasting no time he tore the door down and scrambled inside.

"Starfire's not gonna like this." Raven muttered

_Screeeeeeeeeee!_

They heard a piercing screech and then saw Silky flee Starfire's room, evidently scared because of the strange looking slug-like creature that came barging in while it tried to take a nap.

"Starfire's _really _not gonna like this." Raven commented

"What's he doing in there?" BeastBoy asked after morphing back to normal

"Sounds like he's looking for something." Raven replied, "But what could he possible…oh no!" she gasped, realizing what Neofu wanted in Starfire's room

"What, what?!" BeastBoy asked nervously, wondering why Raven was going more pale than usual

"He was reborn from all the mold and slime in the fridge, right?" Raven asked

BeastBoy nodded his head.

"Most of that came from the alien food that Starfire has, right?" she asked

BeastBoy nodded his head.

"So it's safe to say that the more of it he absorbs the bigger he'll get, right?" she asked

BeastBoy nodded his head.

"And where is all that mold and slime located in the tower?" she asked

BeastBoy nodded his head…then realized he was asked a different type of question and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh…Star's room?" he asked

"Bingo."

"Crap." BeastBoy muttered

"Crap indeed." She retorted, looking inside to see Neofu eating some strange alien ingredients in Starfire's cupboards

"I…am…UNSTOPPABLE!" it bellowed, increasing to at least three times its current size

Starfire's room couldn't take the strain and the nearby wall caved in, causing Neofu to fall to the ground below with a sickening splat.

_Splat!_

However this fall didn't hurt the strange slug in the least. It quickly reformed, growing more arms and legs and pushed itself along at a surprisingly fast pace for its size, off the island and toward the city.

"This won't end well." BeastBoy said

"Ya think, come on, we have to stop that thing." Raven said, taking off

BeastBoy quickly followed after her, taking the form of a falcon and speeding off toward the Neofu. Strangely it didn't take long for Neofu to make it across the bay and to the city, where he immediately caused mass panic and sent the denizens of the city fleeing in frenzy like cockroaches, little fashionly challenged cockroaches.

"Yes, flee humans for you're doom has come in the form of Neofu! Bha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

_BOOM!_

A flying car interrupted his maniacal laughter. Turning around he looked for the thrower of the car and spied Raven and BeastBoy flying toward him.

"Ugh…" he sighed, "You two again. You are quite persistent, but it's futile, nobody can stop Neofu!" he roared before another car collided with him

"Well that shut him up." Raven commented, landing nearby, "Sure likes to talk highly of him self."

BeastBoy landed nearby and stared up at the monstrosity that was Neofu.

"This might be a lot tougher than I thought." BeastBoy said

"What's so tough about it, it's a giant deformed piece of tofu?" she asked

"That just it; think about. I love tofu but now I'm fighting it. It's like some sort of a freaky paradox or something."

_WHAP!_

"Focus BeastBoy." She ordered and BeastBoy nodded his pained head

"Grrrr…" growled Neofu, "I'll eat you like you would try to eat me!" he yelled, lunging at them, mouth wide open

Raven and BeastBoy easily dodged the attack, jumping to the side to avoid it, but Neofu swung one of his many long arms at them, catching them off guard. Raven managed to block it but BeastBoy took the entire hit, sending him cascading a block down to crash into the street.

"Perfect." Raven muttered as she watched her teammate sail away before turning her attention back to Neofu

"Good, now with you're mate out of the way I can finish you, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Raven's eye twitched slightly at the 'mate' comment, but she forced herself to keep her composure, gathering power in her hands to attack Neofu.

"Azerath Metrion…" she chanted

"Not this time!" yelled Neofu, lunging at her yet again, mouth wide open

"Zinthoss!" she yelled, unleashing a devastating blast of dark energy

The blast shot forth, directly at Neofu, who didn't have time to evade and actually swallowed the blast, feeling it rush down its throat violently.

"Err…. (gurgle)…ugh…" he moaned, feeling his insides expand

"This is going to be messy." Raven thought, shielding herself for the oncoming explosion

However no explosion came. Neofu's body merely expanded for a few moments before an abrupt bodily release returned him to normal.

_Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!_

Which was then followed by yet another bodily release, from the opposite end

"Huh? Eww?!" wondered Raven bewildered and disgusted

"That was…good!" cried Neofu, patting his belly, "You're powers taste so good." He said, glaring at her menacingly, "I want more!" he said, grinning viciously

"I don't like where this is heading." She said, taking flight

"No you don't!" he yelled, reaching out for her

Raven performed miraculously acrobatics through the air, narrowly avoiding being grabbed by the creature. Seeing as she was too agile for him Neofu opted for a different approach.

_Haaaaaaaawwwwwwwwk! Patoohy!_

A large loogie flew from Neofu's mouth and Raven couldn't help but gag at the sight, turning away as it went splat on the ground and jiggled, a lot. What made it worst though is that the loogie began to take a form, a familiar form and continued to jiggle, a lot.

"Ugh…what hit me?" muttered BeastBoy, recovering from the blow, "Huh? What the?" he wondered as he saw the loogie take shape, "No way." He said, morphing into a cheetah and running over to Raven

By the time Raven noticed his presence BeastBoy was already beside her and had morphed back into his human form, a quizzical look on his face.

"Glad you could join us." Raven quipped

"Hey Danny, long time no see." Said the loogie after finishing its transformation

"Dude…it's BeastBoy!" he yelled at the strange incarnation of his old boss, Bob

"That's good Bobby." Bob replied, butterfly wings growing on his back

"BeastBoy!"

"Billy."

"BeastBoy!"

"Ricky."

"BeastBoy!"

"Sally."

"That's a girl's name!" he bellowed, ready to rip Bob to pieces

"Calm down, he's trying to get you angry so you won't think." She told BeastBoy, "More than usual anyway." She added

After a grunt and a snort BeastBoy calmed himself and settled with just glaring at Bob.

"Bob, grab the girl, I shall handle my greatest nemesis."

"Gotcha oh supreme one!" Bob replied happily running toward Raven with a stupid look on his face

Raven wasn't about to be a sitting duck and retaliated with a blast of dark energy but Bob sidestepped the attack and threw his arm at her, which stretched out, grabbing her by the throat.

"Gak!" she cried out, the hand wrapping around her windpipe

"Raven!" cried BeastBoy, morphing into a wolf to try and bite the arm off but Bob retracted it, pulling it and Raven away

When she was close he wrapped his arms around her like a squid, effectively pinning her against himself while he kept his hand latched around her neck.

"Got her oh supreme one." Bob replied cheerfully, even against Raven's struggles

"Good…hold her until I'm done, I'm gonna need a nice snack after this." Neofu said

"Dude, you're gonna eat Raven?! Sick!" BeastBoy yelled, "I'm not gonna let you!" he yelled at Neofu, "Besides, do you know what she could do to your digestive track?"

"Not…funny…BeastBoy…" he heard Raven gasp

"Ah…trying to protect your mate. However you will not succeed!" Neofu taunted

"Dude Raven's not my…"

"Die!" Neofu yelled, lunging at BeastBoy

BeastBoy hopped up in the air, narrowly avoiding Newfu and then transformed into a Blue Whale and let gravity do the rest.

_WHAM!_

Instantly morphing into a chipmunk he hopped off Neofu and raced toward Raven and Bob, morphing back into himself.

"Let go of her!" he yelled

"Sorry Donny can't do that, the supreme one wants to eat her." Bob said, taking flight

"It's BeastBoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" yelled BeastBoy before morphing into pterodactyl

All the while Raven tried her best to break free of Bob's grip, but for some reason he could absorb her powers, thus rendering her attempts futile.

"Sometimes it just not worth getting up in the morning." She said, looking back to notice BeastBoy catching up

"Help." She asked, though it sounded as if she had grown bored of being the damsel in distress

_POW!_

BeastBoy connected with his large wing, knocking Bob for a loop and causing him to loosen his grip on Raven who didn't let this opportunity pass up and quickly pulled herself from Bob's clutches, but not before delivering a devastating roundhouse that send the store mananger plummeting to the ground below. The two quickly headed back toward the ground, lining up so that Raven had her eyes set on the recovering Neofu and BeastBoy on Bob.

"Thanks." She said after taking position beside BeastBoy

A smile from the pterodactyl acknowledge her before it turned sour as BeastBoy glared at Bob who has just finished recovering from his blow.

"Not bad Robby, but the supreme one wants to eat her and I don't want to disappoint the supreme one." Bob said, as his body began to take a different form

Bob grew from three times his original size, new muscles rippling as his size increased. The strange wings of his back increased in size as well, resembling that of a bird/bat hybrid. His 'clothes' increased with the size of his body as well, until they lined his body along with his new muscles. A single vein bulged on his head, the only thing that altered the same stupid expression he always wore on his face.

"Dude…" muttered BeastBoy in his human form, staring at the abomination before him

"Time to destroy you now Steven." Bob replied, throwing his huge fist at the duo

Raven and BeastBoy avoided the blow, dodging to the side before impact. Immediately after regaining his footing BeastBoy morphed into a Woolly Mammoth and charged Bob with full intent on running him down. Bob stood his ground and threw his large hands out, taking BeastBoy's tusks in his hand when he was close. BeastBoy completely stopped, struggling against Bob's awesome might, who, like BeastBoy seemed to be struggling as well, though only his body movements betrayed this.

"I can't attack these things directly." Raven thought, trying to access the situation, "My powers will only make them stronger. Got to find some other way to handle these abominations." She thought, looking around for a weapon that would cause more damage than merely flinging cars at them, "Ah ha!" she thought happily after noticing a parked bus

"Whew...I need to work out more." Neofu thought after finally catching up with Bob and the Titans, "When I take over this planet I need to make sure I am carried anywhere I need to go." He breathed

The large piece of bad space tofu seemed to be exhausted, breathing heavily and wiping what resembled sweat from his 'brow'.

"However, that human will be worth it when I devour her and take her powers." It said, grinning with delight, before a bus collided with his head

"I'm not on the menu." Raven said, glaring at Neofu, retrieving the bus she had clobbered him with

"Get in my _belly_!" he yelled at her, pointing to her and then his stomach as if he were directing her to it

"Eat this." She said, heaving the bus at him again

Neofu was too slow to evade and took the attack head-on, getting crushed by the weight of the vehicle. However, Raven wasn't done with the blow-hard just yet…

_Bang! Boom! Bam! Pow! **WHAM!**_

The dark sorceress repeatedly smashed Neofu with the bus until the public transport couldn't take the oppressive beating it was taking and fell apart, leaving only metal and glass to litter the street below.

"Oh…my head…" muttered Neofu, rubbing his head, "Hey…where did dinner go?" he wondered, noticing that Raven was nowhere in sight

It was then that he felt the ground rumble violently and before long a large underground pipe erupted from the street below. It could be seen that at the mouth of the pipe Raven's powers were holding back a liquid. This liquid happened to be water, water that happened to be under extreme pressure.

"I heard from a little green bird that you're weakness is water." She said, glaring menacingly at Neofu

Neofu's eyes went wide afterwards and he visibly began to shake as he slowly tried slink away. Then, with a flick of her hand, the energy around the pipe dissipated, and with nothing to hold back the water within the pipe the water shot out, drenching Neofu completely.

"…gurgle…gurgle…gurgle…I'm melting, I'm melting, I'm melting…oh what a world!" he cried out in anguish as the water began to defeat him

His cries slowly died down until he was nothing more than an enormous black puddle on the street, oozing disgustingly in all directions.

"Finally, it's over." Murmured Raven, floating down as that she stood next to the mess that use to be Neofu, "Disgusting." She muttered, shaking her head in disdain

With a sigh she turned around, thankful that she could get back to the tower, not noticing the strange puddle was stirring behind her.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" it roared, lunging at Raven in its misshapen form due to the water

Raven turned but was too late, Neofu was already on top of her, mouth already open ready to devour her and she didn't have to time to summon her powers quickly enough to defend. She watched in horror as he closed the small distance between them, his sickening black jaws drooling at the prospect of devouring her whole, until…

_WHAM!_

Bob crashed into Neofu at a high velocity, knocking the deformed creature over and stopping his advance on Raven. Confused, Raven turned in the direction Bob came from and saw BeastBoy calmly walking up to her, a large grin on his face per usual.

"Thanks." She said

"No prob." BeastBoy replied, "I am the best." He said

Raven rolled her eyes but could help but smile slightly.

"So, you okay?" BeastBoy asked

"Yeah, but don't get too cocky, this fight isn't over yet." She said, turning back to Neofu

"Oh...is it?" BeastBoy asked deviously

Raven raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Let's just say Neofu isn't gonna like what I did to Bob." BeastBoy replied

"What did you do?" she asked

"You'll see."

Raven didn't like the way he said 'You'll see' and decided it would be safer to back a few feet away from Neofu, who was having a hard time moving due to his previous ordeal.

"Sorry oh supreme one…my bad." Replied Bob

"Pathetic worker drone." Muttered Neofu, "Back from whence you came." He said, as he began to reabsorb Bob back into his body

"Guess my work here is done." Bob said as he sank into Neofu, "See you around Samanthaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" he said before completely being reabsorbed

BeastBoy sighed, why couldn't he ever get his name right?

"I…I…I am Neofu." Neofu began, ever so slowly trudging over to the two Titans, "I send fear through all those that oppose me…" he said, towering over the two, "I have never been beaten. I am invincible, I am all powerful, I…AM…NEOFU!" he proclaimed proudly to all those who could hear

"And now, you're done." Replied BeastBoy, smirking

"Why you…die…" he said before something inside him began to stir, "What…what is happening?" he said, holding his sides as if in pain

"Yes, finally." BeastBoy said

"What…what did you do to me?!" Neofu demanded

"Well…me and Bob…" he began

"Bob and I." Raven corrected

"Bob and _I_…" repeated BeastBoy, glaring slightly at Raven, "…well we fought near my favorite store, Tofu Mart."

"Tofu Mart?" Raven questioned, "Are you making this up?"

"No." he said, "Tofu Mart. _Meeting all your to-ofu needs_." He said, singing a little jingle

"Yeah…" Raven muttered

"Anyway I remember that one time I mixed this stuff I got there with my normal tofu and when that happened well it...it exploded!" he said, reminiscing about the event

"You mean when you covered the common room with tofu and since I was in the general area I was forced to clean it up with you?" Raven asked

"Yeah, good times, good times."

"Thanks for the flashback." She said sarcastically

"Well you're _welcome_." He retorted

"Stop…IGNORING ME!" bellowed Neofu, charging again, only to stop yet again as he noticed he was increasing in size, however this time it was an abnormal growth

"We might want to take cover." BeastBoy said, "This could get messy." He said, running away

"Right behind you." Raven said, following him

"Noooo! This can not be!" cried Neofu, growing to a size his body could no longer take "I am Neofu the all powerful!" he yelled, feeling himself lose control **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" he bellowed before he exploded, sending a thunderous boom across the city

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The explosion launched black slime in a localized area, however it got everywhere, completely covering anything that was unlucky enough to be caught in its path. Luckily Raven and BeastBoy had taken cover behind a large truck, thus avoiding having to take a shower. When the last of the slime settled the two Titans revealed themselves and looked on at the sight before them.

"Well…I hope it's over now?" Raven hoped

"Dude, he ain't coming back from that." BeastBoy replied

"Whatever." She said

"Let's get going before we gotta clean this up." BeastBoy suggested

"And just leave it…the city isn't exactly going to praise us for a job only half done…besides this is basically you're fault." She said

"Hey! How was I suppose to know that Newfu wasn't gone?!" he defended, "This coulda happened to anyone!"

"You're not anyone." She said, "You're BeastBoy."

BeastBoy glared at her menacingly not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, but Raven yawned, unimpressed.

"Fine, I know just the way to clean this all up." He said, his glare never leaving her

"And how is that?" she asked

"You'll see. Come along side-kick." He said, taking off

"BeastBoy!" she yelled, following after him

_Later that Evening_

"Man, am I ever glad to be back." Cyborg said, trudging to the common room

"Yes, I am mirthful as well to be returning to our dwelling." Starfire replied

"Rob man, we didn't have to be out all day, I missed my soaps." Cyborg said, "Rebecca's evil twin was just about to try and take Samantha's husband who is actually Donna's brother." he said

"Sorry, I thought that guy was…"

"Slade, yeah, yeah, we know…but it was just some guy in a bad cosplay costume who was at the carnival." Cyborg said, "Had us run around all day working, at a carnival no less." Cyborg muttered, "Thanks man."

"Sorry…I'll make it up to you, I swear." Robin replied, just as the common room doors opened

"It'll take a lot of 'making up' before I forget this." Cyborg told him before scoping out the scene before him

Raven was quietly reading a book in one of the armchairs while BeastBoy was calmly watching television. All-and-all it was a fairly normal scene…_too _normal.

"Alright, what ya'll do?" Cyborg asked

"Dude, what you talking about?' BeastBoy asked

"Don't give me that, I know ya'll did something ya shouldn't." Cyborg replied

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Raven

"Look, don't play dumb. You two never sit around quietly. Ya'll is always yelling at each other or destroying something, usually of mine." Cyborg replied, "So come on, fess up."

"Really, I don't have a clue what you mean dude."

"I agree with BeastBoy, as hard as that it is to believe."

Cyborg glared at them with his human eye while his robotic eye checked their heart rates to see if they were lying. They weren't, by the scanner's standards. But BeastBoy could control his heart rate at will and Raven could block Cyborg's scans easily so Cyborg wasn't completely convinced.

"Okay then…" he said, trailing off

At that moment he decided to make a full scan of the tower, to see if anything was out of order. After a few seconds everything _seemed _okay, but BeastBoy and Raven were crafty.

"Hmm…" he murmured

"BeastBoy…where is Silky?" Starfire asked, "He usually rushes to my arms when I return." She said

That's when Cyborg saw it. It only happened for a split second but Cyborg caught it. BeastBoy jerked his arm slight at the sound of Silky's name while Raven stopped mid page turn.

"Hmm…" he murmured again

"He's in my room." BeastBoy replied, though his voice wavered slightly

"Okay. I shall go fetch him."

"I'll come with you." Replied Robin

BeastBoy aimed to stand up, to try and stop them, but a glare from Raven stopped him.

"I'm going to the bookstore." Raven said getting up

"I'm heading out too. Gonna play the new Mega Monkeys game at the arcade." BeastBoy said

"So soon?" Cyborg questioned, eyeing them warily

"Yeah, took so long for ya'll to get back, been aching to get out." BeastBoy replied

Raven simply gave Cyborg a look that told him everything he needed to know.

"Okay then." Cyborg said as he watched them walk out, "Guess they really _didn't _do anything. Guess I need to put a little more trust in Rae and B." he thought, until…

"MY LITTLE BUMGORF, YOU'RE NOT LITTLE ANYMORE AND YOU HAVE SPOTS!" he heard Starfire yell, "OH MY, I HAVE A WHOLE IN MY ROOM AND MY EXOTIC CUISINE IS ALL MISSING!"

"DON'T EAT MY CAPE!" yelled Robin, "I JUST GOT IT DRY-CLEANED!"

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Cyborg, "**RAE, BB!**" he bellowed

Meanwhile BeastBoy and Raven were already outside when all the yelling started.

"They'll cool off eventually, right?" asked BeastBoy

"Not my idea to use Silky as a garbage disposal." Raven quipped

"Yeah, too smart for ya." Quipped BeastBoy, laughing

"Hmmph!" snorted Raven, her powers _inadvertently _lit up his behind

"Yeeouch!"

"Ha, ha." chuckled Raven, taking flight

"Very funny Raven, _very _funny." BeastBoy muttered, taking off after her

--

Please don't sue me. I thought the story was sorta funny in a weird way, and besides, what would you have done in their situation, huh?


End file.
